Suddenly I Remember
by The Imaginative Babbler
Summary: After delivering Norbert to Charlie's friends (including Tonks) Harry begins to have dreams. These dreams give him insight into his past. He learns things about his family and slowly starts to realize he's no longer alone. As his memories resurface Harry finds his family in his past. His parents may no longer be there but Harry still has a family. (Including Sirius, Remus and etc..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The night they finally got rid of Norbert was when it started. Charlie's friends were funny. They told bawdy jokes. The woman with shocking pink hair, who told them to call her Tonks, gave them both hugs and told Harry and Hermione to be careful and make sure to avoid Filch. The hug shocked Harry; he _thought_ he never met this woman before. Yet somehow she seemed slightly familiar. This thought echoed in Harry's mind as he and Hermione watched them board their broomsticks and fly off. The two shuffled off in their slippers and robes toward Gryffindor tower.

 **After running into McGonagall, Neville and Malfoy**

It was past midnight when Hermione, Neville and Harry returned to Gryffindor tower and got into bed. Both boys were dreading the morning when the rest of their house found out how much points they had lost. Harry tried to go to sleep but the nervousness kept him awake. He stared at the ceiling till he drifted off.

That night Harry had a dream and for once it wasn't a nightmare. Harry was at the Great hall at Hogwarts, but unlike usual it wasn't overrun with Students and teachers. There was a single table where a large amount of people sat. Some of them Harry recognized, such as Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and Professor Flitwick. Was that Dedalus Diggle, the Wizard he had met in the Leaky Cauldron, as well as seen before he knew about magic? And Ms. Figg, the crazy cat lady who took care of him when the Dursleys went out.

Two identical men with red hair sat there as well and for a second he thought they were Fred and George, but then McGonagall screamed in outrage," Gideon and Fabian Prewett!"

Her pointed witches hat now had a cat's eyes and whiskers. A man in ragged robes was pounding his fist on the table (Mundungus Fletcher), and a woman who reminded Harry of Neville was stifling her giggles in her husband's shoulder (Alice and Frank). She had a baby in her lap. He wasn't the only child there, a girl around eight sat near her mother, a witch with curly black hair, and her father. The girl was looking at the ceiling in awe, and her hair shifted to become the blue of the sky (and ceiling) over the Great Hall. Could this be a younger Tonks?

Harry did not have time to observe the rest of the people at the table when the doors to the Hall about. A young man was laughing as he spotted McGonagall's hat. He wore a muggle T-shirt, leather jacket and jeans. His long black locks framed his handsome face. Harry thought he was familiar, and so was the man at his side. His robes were a bit shabby and the man had grey hairs although he seemed far too young for that. The rest of his hair was a sandy color and his golden eyes were laughing, though he didn't dare laugh out loud like his friend. The third man was short and pudgy. His dirty blond hair was cut short and his eyes were squinted like a rat's. Harry shivered as he observed this man, he felt as if he had met all three before when the first called out.

"Prongs! You see this? It's not the best work by far- that title goes to us- but this is hilarious."

McGonagall groaned as the man sent her a wink. The three sat down and Harry started to move closer when he gasped. In walked in his Father and Mother, holding a baby that would one day become him. His father looked like he wanted to laugh as well, but his mother's glare quieted him.

"Gid, Fab, I would commend you before showing you a better trick, but I'm not at the liberty too," his father said before sitting down next to the man who had called him Prongs. "Sorry Padfoot. Not while Lily's here."

Lily was using her wand to unfold a play mat and unload some toys from her purse. She sat Harry down to play and turned to the table, "Would Dora and Neville like to come play as well?"

The baby that was Neville was put down with Harry. Both boys looked like they were little above a year old, Tonks or Dora as his mother had called her looked hesitant.

"I'm 8 years old. They're babies I can't play with them!" she pouted.

Her mother sighed, "Dora, go play. You don't want to listen to grown up talk."

"I'm grown up!" the eight year old cried, "At least more than Sirius!" Harry's father laughed with the sandy haired man at their friend's affronted expression. So Padfoot was really called Sirius.

After calming down the sandy haired man spoke "Here Dora, have some chocolate," he handed the girl a chocolate frog from his pocket, "You're definitely not a baby. After all Harry and Neville can't eat chocolate, can they?"

The little girl beamed and scurried off to amuse the boys with her color changing hair.

Dumbledore coughed into his fist, "Now that our youngest members are all settled, we should begin the Order meeting."

Then Harry was shaken awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **AN: I posted this story yesterday. Immediately I started getting reviews and follows and favs. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this so much and I hope you like what comes next. Feel free to send me a review with your input.**

Harry remembered none of his dream that morning. He was too busy receiving glares from his housemates, as well as the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. In fact his mind was busy with a lot of other things. It wasn't for a while that he remembered the dream and he only remembered it after it occurred again one night in the hospital wing.

He was sleeping in the bed after his talk with Dumbledore about the Stone when the dream reoccurred. Harry had fallen asleep looking at the photos of his parents that Hagrid had gave him. Madam Pomfrey had been keeping close watch on her patient and was turning around when she was satisfied that he was sleeping. Then she heard some muttering.

"Padfoot. Prongs. Dad…." Harry was talking in his sleep.

Padfoot and Prongs. Those were names Poppy Pomfrey had not heard in years. Hearing them from Harry's mouth gave her quite a shock. She sat down on the nearest bed. How did the boy know these names? All the staff knew he knew nothing about his family. The muggles he lived with had never told him about his parents or his wizarding heritage. She had heard Sirius, James, Remus and Peter use those absurd names. She had no idea of their significance though. Still she decided to call Dumbledore. Harry shouldn't have known those names unless someone had told him. She walked into her office to place a floo call to the headmaster's office.

Meanwhile Harry was still fast asleep in his dreams. He had been content in his dream about the order meeting but then he dreamt something else. He was with his mother and father again. He felt safe in his mother's arms.

"James! We're going to be late. Dumbledore wanted to meet with us one last time about the charm."

"Sorry Lils. I was mirror calling Padfoot to remind him."

"Well then, you go first. I'll come with Harry in a minute."

From his mother's arms Harry saw his father place a kiss on her cheek and walk over to the fireplace. He picked up some powder of sorts and threw it into the fire turning it a brilliant, emerald color.

"Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts!" his father shouted. He then jumped into the flames disappearing completely. Once Lily seemed sure James was gone she stepped forward as well. Throwing a little more powder in the fire she repeated the same words and she and Harry were sucked away.

The next thing he knew he was with both his parents. James was already talking to Dumbledore whose eyes seemed to twinkle more than usual when he spotted Harry. So this must be Dumbledore's office. Harry's eyes swept the room. The circular office held many instruments for all sorts of uses. On a high shelf sat the sorting hat that seemed completely inanimate. The walls of the room were covered with Wizarding portraits. Close to Dumbledore's desk was a bird stand. The animal on it was a deep scarlet who seemed to catch fire as the light hit his golden plumes. Highlights of orange and purples just added to the affect.

Lily walked over to James and Dumbledore. The older man politely asked how everything had been then turned his eyes towards Harry. The baby held his arms out and was picked from Lily's arms by the old warlock.

"He's grown quite a lot since I've seen him last."

"That he has. Our Harry is getting to be a big boy," James beamed.

"That he is. If only Grandpa Dumbledore would come see us outside order meetings."

"Grandpa? Now Lily, my dear. You do me a great honor but I am not sure that title belongs to me. Harry's grandparents may no longer be here but they needn't be replaced."

"Sir, the title is honorary. You've done a great deal for me and Lily. We want Harry to know that," James said. "Harry has several uncles and aunts who are not related to him through blood. I have no cousins or aunts and uncles. Lily's sister doesn't want anything to do with us. Still we have a family."

"That was very sweet James," Lily gave a quick kiss to her husband on the cheek.

"Almost as sweet as it was sappy. Lily, what have you done to our Jamie?" The handsome man from Harry's last dream walked in. Padfoot his mind supplied. That couldn't be a real name, it had to be a nickname.

Harry's thoughts were disrupted by Dumbledore's voice. The headmaster insisted the other three adults sit down and then seated himself with Harry on his lap.

"You all know it's of utmost importance that you go into hiding. Harry is in grave danger."

The baby seemed to fidget at hearing his name. The Harry who was dreaming balked in disgust. Was he the reason his parents were murdered? They had been hiding from Voldemort because of him?

"Yes. The charm has been placed. Sirius is our secret keeper. He's only told you and a few others we've deemed safe of our whereabouts," Lily said.

"Sirius, are you sure this job is not to much pressure? I myself would be the secret keeper if you ask."

"No offense sir but we have to refuse. Sirius is my brother in all but blood. I trust him with my life and more importantly Harry's. There's no one I could trust more to take care of my son and to keep us safe."

"Of course I'll keep you guys safe," Sirius scoffed, "I take my godfatherly duties siriusly."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

This time when Harry woke up he remembered his dream. He sat there in shock. He had a godfather? Who was also something called a secret keeper? He had known Neville? And Tonks? Mrs. Figg had been at Hogwarts? Dumbledore had held him as a baby?

Just then the aforementioned man walked in. He immediately looked to Harry and didn't seem surprised to see the boy was awake. He took the same position he ha that afternoon when Harry last saw him. Harry reached for his glasses as Dumbledore got comfortable sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Sir, is everything all right?" It didn't feel right calling the old wizard sir after the dream.

"That is the question Harry. Madam Pomfrey called me down here. She's quite concerned after hearing you say thing in your sleep. May I ask if you remember what you might have said?"

"I had a dream sir. At least I think it was a dream. It felt more like a memory."

"A memory? Then tell me Harry what did you remember?"

"It happened in the Great Hall. I was there with my parents. Neville was also there with his. We played on the floor with this older girl who could change her hair. She was called Dora or Tonks. I think I might have met her recently. My neighbor Mrs. Figg was there too, as well as Dedalus Diggle and Hagrid. Proffesors McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick came in with you. There was this dirty man and my mum didn't seem to like him much. These twins who reminded me of Fred and George thought the opposite. They made a lot of jokes but not as much as my Dad and his friends. I think he called them Remus or Moony. There was a Peter who they also called Wormtail. Then there was a Padfoot who was named Sirius I think. They called my dad Prongs."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock as Harry recounted his first dream. He did indeed recollect an order meeting where Nymphadora Tonks had almost thrown a fit because an eight year old shouldn't play with babies. Harry recounted it exactly as he himself remembered it.

"Thank you for telling me this Harry. May I ask if this is the first time you've had a dream like this?"

"No sir. This summer I dreamed of a ride on a flying motorbike. Hagrid brought me to my Aunt and Uncle's house where you and Professor McGonagall were waiting. I believe I had the other dream another time. It seemed familiar and I had another tonight."

Dumbledore was shocked Harry remembered the ride with Hagrid the night his parent's died. He hoped the boy would not hold a grudge against him for leaving him with Petunia. Or leaving him on the doorstep. Right now though he needed the final piece. He needed to hear this final dream.

"Would you mind sharing that with me as well?"

"Of course sir. My mother was holding me when she called my father down. He had been talking to someone named Sirius through a mirror. We then came to Hogwarts. I think it was your office. We used the fire to get here though, not the train."

"That is a magical method of travel called the Floo Network. I'll explain in depth when you finish."

"Well, I believe my mother passed me to you. Then she scolded you for not making enough time to see us. Then the man called Sirius came in. You talked about a secret keeper or something. Sirius was one for my parents even though you said you would be happy to do it. My father refused saying he trusted Sirius with his life, my mother's and most importantly mine. That's why Sirius was named Secret keeper and my…."

"You godfather."

"So it's true then? This really happened?"

"Yes, almost a decade ago. Really it's astounding you remember any of this at all. Harry the last encounter you described to me was when you were only 5 months old. Your parents were exceptional students and I grew to know them quite well during and after their years at Hogwarts. They would've been proud of you," Dumbledore smiled sadly, getting up to leave.

"I have a lot more questions sir… What is a secret keeper? What happened to Sirius, Peter and Remus? To all the people at the meeting?"

"It is quite a long and tragic tale Harry. One I feel should be left for the morning. It is getting quite late right now and if I kept you up a moment longer Madam Pomfrey would have my head."

"Please sir? " Harry mumbled the rest already falling asleep.

"Goodnight my dear boy." Dumbledore smiled feeling more confident in his choices with Harry than he had in a while. The boy still felt comfortable with him even after realizing his headmaster left him with his magic-hating relatives. Dumbledore got up gently took Harry's glasses of his face and placed them on the nightstand. He made sure the boy was covered with blankets and turned towards the hospital wing doors. He only looked back as the doors closed behind him at the serene look on Harry's face. He dreaded ruining the content happiness the boy had just found with the rest of the story in the morning


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving Harry fast asleep in the Hospital Wing Dumbledore made his way back towards his office. Light was beginning to shine through the windows of Hogwarts and among the portraits early risers started their daily routines.

"Would one of you be kind enough to to fetch Professor McGonagall for me. She should be up by now."

Minerva McGonagall had always been an early riser. Especially this time of year when there were exams to grade. He would need her help with his plans for young Harry. Exams could wait, the safety and happiness of the wizarding world's only hope could not. He braced himself for the 'I told you so' she was sure to give him when he admitted he had a made an unforgivable mistake over 10 years ago.

He was contemplating how grave that mistake was when McGonagall entered. He gestured for her to take a seat opposite him.

"Lemon Drop?"

"No thank you."

"Very well, I assume you are wondering why I summoned you here at this hour?"

"Correct me if I'm mistaken but I assumed it had to do with Harry. Poppy told me you were there when he regained consciousness this morning. I'll never forgive myself for not listening when they tried to warn me. My brave lion cubs."

The emotions on her face flittered from exasperated, proud, worried, pity and many others. Each of the children that passed through her house she considered her own. Some more others. Lily and the Marauders had been favorites. Now their last legacy was hurt because she didn't believe him.

"Now, Minerva, calm yourself. Three first years telling you the Stone was in danger must have been quite a shock."

"Those three have caused us the most trouble Hogwarts has seen in 20 years. They've almost died at least three times this year."

"Yes, but luckily Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley did a better job of keeping him safe than I have."

"Albus, what could you mean by that?"

"Harry Potter will not be returning to his Aunt and Uncle's home this summer... Or at any other point in time."

"Well then! What finally changed your mind? My pleading for the first few years after that Halloween did nothing."

"Madam Pomfrey called me back late last night. It seems that he had been muttering something alarming in his sleep."

Dumbledore retold his whole conversation with Harry to the transfiguration professor. It took a while to absorb the story.

"I'm not sure what to say except to say that it still doesn't explain why you changed your mind."

"No, it was because I recalled that the thing he wants most in the world is a family. That aroused my suspicions and I sadly had to use Leggimens on a student."

"Albus."

"The Dursleys were never a home. It is a miracle the blood wards held through all they put him through."

"Do you mean?"

"Minerva, he lived in a cupboard." He drew the memories of the Intrusion into Harry's mind from his own and placed them in the penseive for his colleague to see. Her face turned red, she just about stormed out of Hogwarts to hunt down the Dursleys but decided against it.

"How dare they! My poor little lion cub, he's been braver than I could braver than I could ever imagine. The amount of neglect he's suffered treated like little more than a house elf! Punished for accidental magic and for doing well in school!"

She stopped pacing in realization. A small tear dropped from her eye, just the beginning of a salty downpour. Dumbledore smiled sadly, he had already shed all his tears on this matter.

"Albus, the boy's been deliberately doing poorly in school. At first I just thought it was James's traits shining through. But James did well naturally even when he didn't study. I couldn't understand with parents like his why Harry wasn't top of the class, or at least close to it. Now I realize," she sobbed, " He doesn't trust us enough to do well here. I might have just made it worse by refusing to believe him."

"Hopefully Harry will realize that he can finally blossom here when he stays with us this summer."

McGonagall stopped pacing and collapsed on the chair in relief.

"Good, as soon as he is settled I wish to talk to him, he needs to know how important he is. Not just because he's the boy-who-lived. Will you be sending a ministry delegation to pick him up and arrest the Dursleys?"

"Harry shouldn't have to endure the Ministry of Magic just yet. I'd rather you go tell the Dursleys that Harry will not be returning. It should be a nice way to vent your frustrations before you see Harry again."

"I assume I shall see you after the feast to finish this discussion. Now I must head to breakfast to make sure my Lions are all eating properly, they must be as devastated as I am losing to Slytherin like that."

"Fair is fair Minerva," the old headmaster's eyes twinkled with mirth behind his half moon glasses.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 **Pop!**

Minerva McGonagall suddenly materialized on Privet Dr. After years of fetching muggleborns she had mastered the art of dressing in Muggle attire. As she walked briskly towards #4 she took in her surroundings. The street had not changed a bit since that fateful day 10 years ago. How different life could have been if Albus had listened to her! She shooed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she knocked on the door. Life was what it was.

"You!" Petunia's voice was laced with malice as she opened the door to see Professor McGonagall. This was the same freak that had told Lily about that school. This woman had taken her sister away and ruined her life.

"Mrs. Dursley, I see you remember who I am so there is no need for an introduction. I am here to talk to you about Harry."

Petunia shrieked and fainted. Dudley who had been watching from the top of the stairs called for his father. McGonagall just sighed and walked in pointing her wand at Petunia.

"Ennervate."

"Petunia!" Mr. Dursley stomped down the stairs and helped his wife to a chair.

"What did you do to her? Put that thing away!" he eyed her wand fearfully.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I just want to talk to you about your nephew then I shall be on my way."

"What did the boy do? If he caused any damage I'm not paying for it. I told that giant I will not pay for a bit of that boy's education."

"I can assure you, it's nothing of that manner. Harry didn't cause any trouble for us," that was a straight up lie. "Please just give me a few minutes. I shall be on my way and hopefully we shall never have to see each other again."

Mr. Dursley opened his mouth to shout again but Mrs. Dursley held up a hand.

"Let her speak, Vernon. The sooner it's over the better."

"Thank you. Now as I was saying Harry has been doing very well in school, and I could say that the staff considers him a favorite. Yet Harry doesn't seem to trust us. During a recent conversation with the headmaster he accidentally let slip some of the things that have gone on in this house. In light of this information, Harry shall not be returning here this summer or ever again."

Petunia and Vernon's faces lit up.

"I wouldn't be so happy about that. If we hear a single thing about you telling anyone we will come back and give no mercy. I would be alerting police of your nephew's treatment, for you are guilty of negligence and in some cases abuse. Sadly I cannot report you for Harry does not need the pressure of bearing witness against you, or the attention it would bring him in our world."

Vernon stuttered in denial to her accusations but McGonagall continued.

"I'm just relieved Harry turned out so well, it seems you treated him much better than the lump on the stairs."

Petunia gasped. Vernon took his chance.

"Now wait just a minute, you have no proof of what we've done. There's only the freak's word!"

"How dare you! Never use that word in relation to Harry Potter again. That boy is more important than all three of you combined. Still he's not big headed even after all he's done, all he's been through. Now I hope this is the last I hear or see of you again. Be thankful we took mercy."

McGonagall walked out the door with a smirk and a handful of hair taken from an unconscious Petunia Dursley.

Harry walked through the barrier with the happy thought the Dursley's didn't know he couldn't use magic over the summer. He waved to Hermione who was walking away with her parents. The Weasley's were long gone. He stopped waving when he spotted Aunt Petunia.

"Shut that owl up and head to the car. Dudders is at home alone."

Harry followed her outside feeling that something was up. Petunia never drove the car, Uncle Vernon would have been the one to pick him up usually. Either something was wrong at Privet Dr or this wasn't Aunt Petunia. When she led him into an alleyway instead of to a car he knew it really wasn't her. Drawing his wand he spoke in what he hoped was a threatening tone.

"Who are you?"

"I should've known you wouldn't fall for it. Even I had trouble believing it. I guess I couldn't act revolted enough with you."

Harry ignored this and shook his wand, "Again, Who are you?"

Just as he stated his question Aunt Petunia's skin began to bubble and stretch. Suddenly Professor McGonagall was standing before him.

"Professor McGonagall?" He still kept his wand raised. This could all be a ruse.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to bring you back to Hogwarts. You'll never be returning to the Dursleys."

"Why?" He lowered his wand, but he was still wary.

"He'll explain it all when get back to the school. Grab onto this.."

She held out a dirty sock. Harry's eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"How do I know I can trust you? That you're really Professor McGonagall?"

"You came to me about the Stone and I didn't believe you. For that I'll never forgive myself. You were right to be wary, I easily could've been someone who wanted to harm you," seeing he had grabbed hold of the sock now that he trusted her she raised her wand and tapped it.

"Portus."

Harry felt a pull behind his navel. He closed his eyes but opened them when he hear air rush past his ears. He had landed with a thud. Standing up and looking around he realized he was back at Hogwarts. Next to him McGonagall was gracefully making her way towards the ground.

"What was that?" He asked but didn't expect an answer.

"That Mr. Potter was a Portkey. A charmed object we use to travel from place to place. It's one of the many magical transportation methods out there."

She had answered one question maybe she would be willing to answer another. He tentatively asked another question something he usually never felt comfortable doing.

"Professor McGonagall, how did you disguise yourself as Aunt Petunia? Was that an advanced Transfiguration?"

"No, it would take hours to Transfigure every aspect of myself like that. Not to mention how exhausting it would be. No, that Harry was called Polyjuice Potion. It's an advanced Potion that can transform you into another person once a hair or maybe even toenail is added to the Potion."

McGonagall noticed his hesitation to ask the question and his shock when she answered. Hopefully they could cure him of his hesitance. One thing James and Lily had always had in common was that they were naturally curious. Harry was doubly so. That's what attracted all the trouble to them.

She would have to call all the summer residents of Hogwarts to a meeting. They needed to know exactly how much Harry needed their support.

"Why am I back at Hogwarts? Shouldn't I be going back to the Dursley's?"

"All your questions will be answered Mr. Potter. Come," she led him through the courtyard to the grand staircase.

As he followed her through the castle he noticed it was eerily silent without the students that had filled it only hours before. The only sound was the whispering of the portraits as Harry and McGonagall passed. They reached the seventh floor where McGonagall led him to a stone Gargoyle.

"Ice Mice," she said.

"Yes, very nice," the Gargoyle replied before swinging back to reveal a circular staircase. Harry followed her up toward a wooden door, which swung open to reveal a round chamber. This was the same one he had seen in his dream where his parents had met with Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall greeted the old headmaster.

"Thank you Minerva. Now, Harry I'm sure you must have a lot of questions."

"Yes, Professor," he replied.

"Well then take a seat next to Fawkes."

The scarlet bird was perched on the back of a chair where Harry then sat waiting for a proper explanation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Harry first I owe you an apology."

"What for?"

"Years ago, I made a terrible mistake. I did not heed the warnings I had been given and left you with your Aunt and Uncle. I did this for your protection but I apparently did not protect you well enough."

Harry gasped. How did they know? He never told anyone his whole entire time at Hogwarts.

"Harry though you were in terrible danger from Voldemort's followers you need not have been placed at the Dursley's for safety. The protection you were given there was not enough to protect you from the danger your relatives put you in. Not just physically but mentally."

Harry looked down. He did not want to talk about this. No one was supposed to know about what happened at the Dursley's.

"I can never be forgiven for this, but I can try to repair the damage. You need never go back to your Aunt and Uncle again. You shall stay this summer at Hogwarts."

Harry looked up suddenly, he had never in his wildest dreams thought they would actually allow him to stay the summer at Hogwarts.

"Really? You mean I never need to go back?"

"I promise my boy. Never."

Both were close to tears at this point but they both held them in.

"Now, you shall be staying in Gryffindor Tower. We shall establish more rules in the morning."

With that Harry followed Professor McGonagall out of the Headmaster's office.

"Now Mr. Potter, I shall lay out a few rules for tonight before you settle down. Because there are no other students here I shall allow you to address me on more familiar terms. Please call me Minerva, both your parents called me Aunt but I do not believe that word has good memories for you. Your mother started calling me that after her parent's passed away. "

"Were you close with my mother?"

"Her and your father were some of Hogwarts most brilliant students. When her parents died during her sixth year we became especially close. She spent that summer with friends but my office was always open to her from then on. I knew your fathers parents quite well too."

Harry seemed fascinated by this. He seemed like he wanted to ask more but hesitated. McGonagall didn't prod him. The boy would become more comfortable with satiating his natural curiosity as time went on.

"Well Harry, I shall leave you here. You know your way to the Common room. As it is summer there is no password. The Fat Lady has been notified of your stay. Should you need anything notify one of the portraits and they shall fetch me or one of the other Professors. Breakfast is at the Great Hall as usual."

"Thank you Professor… I mean Minerva," he said shyly.

She turned to leave and Harry continued on towards the common room. The Fat Lady greeted him warmly.

"I hear you are to join us this summer. Unusual circumstances, but Gryffindor Tower is always happy to accommodate you."

"Thank you."

He didn't spend long in the common room, which was strangely empty. His trunk was waiting in his dorm, which felt big and lonely without the four others. Yet he smiled at Hedwig and changed into his Pajamas. This was sure to be the best summer ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

 **AN: Guys, I don't think I'm getting the characters down. Are they to OOC for you? Please let me know how I'm doing with all this.**

McGonagall joined Dumbledore in the Entrance Hall. He gestured to the Great Hall.

"I've called everyone to a meeting. I believe our summer guest warrants some explanation."

Both entered the Hall to be blasted with questions.

"Professor Dumbledore! How long will this meeting take? I have papers to grade," Professor Sinistra demanded.

Several others murmured in agreement.

"Settle down. You will be able to leave soon enough but I need to explain some recent developments."

All the professors looked at each other in confusion at this statement.

"We have a guest this summer at Hogwarts," continued the headmaster, "It has come to my attention that Harry Potter-"

"Potter? You mean the boy will stay at school for the summer? His fame warrants this special treatment?" Snape exploded. He was hoping for a summer without seeing Lily's eyes on that brats face. But alas that was not to happen.

"Let me finish Severus. Harry is to stay with us this summer because of the horrifying neglect his Aunt and Uncle inflicted on him. He has been stunted emotionally and nearly physically because of their failure to accept him. He is safe nowhere else so for now Hogwarts shall be his home."

This announcement brought gasps to the table. Harry Potter treated poorly?

Snape paled for just a moment. It was visible only to Dumbledore who assumed the man would seek him out later for a conversation on this matter.

"We will be instituting rules but we will need all of your help to make sure Harry is happy and gets past all that those muggles inflicted on him. So I trust you all will be accommodating. For now he is staying in his dorm."

Harry woke up the next morning in the empty dorm room. Hedwig was gone, probably at the owlery. He'd visit her with letters for Ron and Hermione later. With excitement he quickly changed and left Gryffindor Tower. As he headed toward the Great Hall he was greeted by numerous portraits that whispered as he went by.

"Do you see?"

"A student? During the summer?"

"It's that Potter boy!"

Harry had gotten used to whispers over the past year but they still made him uncomfortable. He supposed they always would.

"Harry! I heard you'd be comin' to stay with us this summer," Hagrid thumped him on the back as he entered the hall nearly knocking the 11-year-old boy over.

Most of the professors were sitting around a single table in the center of the hall. The house tables were discarded and all sat together. Not that there were many of them. Harry sat down next to Hagrid feeling a bit uncomfortable with the situation. As the only student amongst several Professors things were bound to get uncomfortable.

"Hello Harry, I trust you slept well?" Dumbledore asked the boy.

"Yes sir, thank you for asking," Harry answered uncomfortably.

He looked at the food but didn't serve himself. He wanted to eat but with all his teachers there it was a bit uncomfortable. McGonagall seemed to realize what was wrong and started up a conversation with Professor Flitwick. The chatter started spreading across the table and Harry relaxed a bit helping himself to some toast, eggs, and bacon. From the corner of his eye he could see Madam Pomfrey tutting at the small portions he took.

Harry stayed silent through the rest of breakfast. He had picked up his head from his plate to listen when he heard something interesting, like who would be the next DADA teacher and Quidditch bets. Hermione's name popped up a few times too, the teachers couldn't stop praising her. Harry laughed internally, he would make sure to tell her.

Hermione. She and Ron thought Harry was at the Dursleys! Was he allowed to write and tell them?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his name. Proffesor McGonagall was waiting for him by the door.

"We're going back to the Headmasters office. Rules must be put into place."

Harry followed her up the stairs and through the Gargoyle door. He sat across from Dumbledore and McGonagall left them alone. Would these rules be as awful as the ones at the Dursley's?

"Now Harry, the rules here at Hogwarts will be mostly the same but since it is summer and you are the only child in the castle they will be a bit different."

Harry nodded and the headmaster continued, "First, you must let a teacher know where you will be at all times."

Okay, that made sense, Harry thought.

"You will stay in the library or in one of the teacher's office's for at least an hour a day till you finish your summer assignments. You will not be out of Gryffindor tower past 10 o'clock without permission. Madam Pomfrey has insisted on giving you weekly checkups."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine now. What happened with Quirrel and Voldemort doesn't bother me."

"It's not that. There is a reason you've been brought here and not back to the Dursley's. You've been underfed and Madam Pomfrey wants to make sure you're completely healthy and have all the necessary things a growing boy needs. So be warned, you may have to take a few nasty potions."

Dumbledore smiled then continued, "Quidditch is not to be practiced without a teacher's or Madam Hooch's supervision. You have full access to the rooms allowed to you during the school year but the rooms not will be restricted."

Harry almost snorted. Like that stopped him and his friends before.

"I know you have the cloak as do Hagrid and Minerva. If we catch you using it for reasons you should not then I will have to take it away," winked Dumbledore.

So that rule wasn't real. It was probably one insisted on by McGonagall.

"If you need anything you must just ask one of the portraits to get any of the Proffesors. And if you are hungry feel free to go to the kitchens and ask the house elves."

"What are house elves? And where are the kitchens."

"House elves are creatures who serve wizards. Muggles would call them slaves and some honestly are," Dumbledore frowned. "But they love to work and the one's at Hogwarts are respected and treated well. They'll be happy to do anything you ask of them. As for the kitchens you'll need to discover that yourself."

"Thank you Professor.

Harry was happy to learn about the kitchen. He would need to find it first though. He honestly hadn't explored the castle as much as he could have last year. He was to caught up in the mystery of the Sorcerer's Stone. He was going to learn all about the castle this year, his invisibility cloak would be a helpful tool.

"You're welcome Harry. Will that be all before I send you out?"

"Am I allowed to let Hermione and Ron know I'm here?"

"Only Ms. Granger and the Weasleys. You may tell Mr. Longbottom as well. He is a friend of yours, I believe. You're safety is our first priority and no one else should learn you are here. Now, I believe today you must do an hour of work with Proffesor McGonagall. Then you are free to do as you please as long as you tell a Proffessor what you plan to do."

Harry smiled than ran upstairs to grab his work and some parchment. He would start his essay then write Hermione and Ron. He had some big plans this summer.


	8. Chapter 8:Whole Story edited

**Chapter 8:**

The day after Harry wrote to Ron and Hermione he received replies. Hedwig had appeared in the dorm that morning waking him up. He had told them that he was staying at Hogwarts and his plans for this summer, which he had started yesterday. (After two hours spent on his Transfiguration work he explored the castle for a bit. Not in depth but a quick skim of the quiet halls. It would be helpful to know if anything changed during the summer. Then he ate and wrote to his friends.) Harry checked his watch. It was to early to go down for breakfast so he had time to read the letters. Ron's letter was ripped open first.

 _Bloody Hell Harry,_

 _Staying at Hogwarts for the summer? I don't think any student has had that chance before. But are you sure you want to spend it in the library? I guess learning more spells is useful but we already spent half the year in there. Be sure that Hagrid doesn't rope you into helping with anymore of his pets. I think exploring more of Hogwarts sounds brilliant! Maybe you'll find a secret passageway that the twins don't know about it's like they have a map or something._

Harry paused for a second. A map of Hogwarts, why did that sound familiar? He shook it off. Then continued Ron's letter.

 _It sounds like you'll be having a better summer than I am. Mom has us all helping with chores and the twins are causing explosions left and right. Ginny won't stop asking about you either. She's very excited to start at Hogwarts this year. I'm really glad that you're staying at Hogwarts instead of with the muggles. From what you said I don't think anybody would like your Aunt and Uncles. Do you think you still might be able to visit? It's bloody strange not seeing you and Hermione everyday. You better not get yourself into any more danger without us. Whoever thought summer could be boring? So write back soon with some exciting news._

 _Bye,_

 _Ron._

 _P.S I attatched my letter to Hermione to Hedwig. I hope that's okay with you. Our owl Errol is bloody useless._

Harry laughed. He really missed his loyal friend. He really hoped he didn't have to wait till September to see him again. Maybe he could ask Dumbledore if it was okay for them to visit or vice versa. Maybe he could actually celebrate his birthday this year! Though he was pretty sure nothing would beat last years. Still smiling he opened up Hermione's note.

 _Hi Harry,_

 _I was very suprised to see Hedwig waiting for me in my room last night. I thought I was going to have to send it by post which is so much slower. I didn't expect you and Ron to write until next week at the earliest. So I was excited to recieve your letter, even more to read what you wrote. Honestly Harry, I was very worried when you left King's Cross. Your relatives do not seem like nice people. My parents seemed to think the same. I've told them who you are in my letters of course, but when they saw you leave with your Aunt seeming slightly upset they asked me for details. I was actually coming upstairs to write a letter inviting you to stay until you could go visit Ron, thinking maybe your relatives would like my parents more because their muggles. But Hogwarts in the summer! I'm excited to hear I had almost as much an influence on you as you and Ron did on me. I'm happy to hear you're going to the library. Tell me all about your research in your next letter! Exploring the castle is very practical as well. I have a feeling our next few years at Hogwarts won't be any calmer than this past one. And you have the teachers to help! I've already started on my summer work. The essay Professor Flitwick assigned has been my first, Transfiguration was close behind. But you can actually practice the spells and not just learn them in theory. I have to say I'm jealous! Other than that it seems like you'll have a very exciting summer. I hope I can see you before school starts, Ron says he's still planning on inviting you over this summer. He invited me too, so I'll have to ask my parents in the morning. Ron said he warned you not to get into any trouble and I agree. Save that until we're by your side! Though I'd rather we didn't have any at all. Have fun at Hogwarts!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione_

 _P. S Give Hagrid a hello for me! I miss everything about school, especially my friends._

Hermione wrote the same as she spoke, trying to find a way to say all she wanted too within the little space she had. He was going to be depeding on her advice a lot in the future, Ron's as well. Harry smiled tucking both letters under his pillow. He would definitley write back after the day was done. He had devised a schedule for hisself with help from Minerva and Proffesor Dumbledore. Scretly in his mind he was already calling them Minnie and Albus like he had heard his dad do in his dream. Which reminded him he needed to find out what happened to the other people at the meeting. Another thing to add to the list. His schedule was the following.

 **8: 00 AM Wakeup (he had a magical alarm set)**

 **8:30 AM Breakfast**

 **9:00-12:30 Summer work with a Teacher (Not all assigned work. So it was Sunday with McGonagall. Monday with Binns. Tuesday with Flitwick. Wendseday with Snape. Thursday with Sinistra. Friday, check up with Madam Pomfrey. Saturday was free because Sprout didn't assign summer work and there was no defence teacher.**

 **12:45-1:30 Lunch**

 **1:30-2:30 Meeting with Dumbledore (He would ask him any questions and Dumbledore would answer as he pleased. They also discussed Harry's dreams.)**

 **2:30-6:00 Free Time**

 **6:00-7:00 Clean up (showers) before Dinner**

 **7:00-7:30 Dinner**

 **7:30-9:00 Free time in Common Room till Bed**

 **9:00 Bed**

So that morning after Harry finished reading his letters he headed down to Breakfast. He took a seat next to Professor Flitwick, who sat with him across from Hagrid. Serving himself some eggs, bangers (sausages) and toast, before pouring some Pumpkin Juice Harry dug in.

"How'd ya sleep Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Good I guess. Hermione and Ron wrote back, they told me to say hi," he replied.

"That's good. How they enjoying their summa'?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm guessing Ms. Granger already finished all of her assignments?" Proffesor Flitwick asked chuckling. He struggled to reach a plate of muffins so Hagrid passed them to the short man.

"It's only been three days. She's been spending time with her parents so she can't spend as much time on work as she'd like. With the time she has had even she couldn't complete all her assignments. She did say that she had completed Charms and Transfiguration. Ron seemed happy to be home too, but he did say life wasn't as exciting as at school," Harry said then took a sip of Pumpkin juice.

"Everyone seems to miss Hogwarts during the summer, though they don't all miss the classes. But I can't say it is much more exciting here than anywhere else. I believe that this year was an exception," Proffessor Flitwick said, "I suppose it runs in your genes. Potters have a knack for trouble."

One of the things Harry loved most about spending the summer at Hogwarts was that many of the teachers knew his parents. He asked them for as much about them as he could, plus the things he was starting to remember seemed to help. Harry was getting the sense that his father was a prankster, like the Weasley twins, with his other friend who Harry had seen in his dream. His mom seemed to be a lot like Hermione, but she was also supposedly a spitfire. Both were the tops of their year.

Harry nodded. Till breakfast was over he made small conversation with the other teachers. Then he headed back upstairs to grab some parchment, ink, quills and the books he needed for his time with Proffesor Snape. Something he wasn't very excited about at all. He headed down to the dungeons to find Snape standing over a cauldron. Quietly he sat down at one of the desks and waited till the black robed man spoke.

"What are you staring at Potter? Get to work! Don't expect any special treatment either. You may have a somewhat valid reason for staying at Hogwarts over the summer but that doesn't mean you shall get any other special treatments. Just like any other student you are to do this on your own, no questions asked. You shall sit in silence until Lunch while I brew. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Harry said.

He got his quill and parchment and started. The assignment consisted of explaining the difference in the brewing of antitidotes, poisons and magical solutions. They had brewed examples of each not so long ago in this very dungeon. Opening his textbook and trying to remember everything he'd learnt was hard. A page into his essay he got distracted.

Harry wondered again why Snape hated him so much. The other teachers were happy to answer his questions just like for every other student. The only difference was he asked them in person and his peers asked them by owl post. If his father saved Snape's life why did he hate him? Did Snape know his mother too? Harry had learnt they were in the same year at Hogwarts.

He decided he would figure it out later. The sooner he got this essay done the sooner he could send it with Hedwig and ask Hermione to check it over. Then he could solve the mystery behind Snape's hatred.

Now determined to get it done, Harry found the essay much easier than he had previously thought. He was done around a half hour before Lunch. Setting down his quill and closing his inkpot he looked up at Snape. The Professor now had several different cauldrons brewing at once. He was stirring one and seemed quite focused. That was till he noticed the lack of the scratching sound of quill on parchment.

"Why aren't you working? You still have another half hour to go!"

"It's because I've finished, sir."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Snape said snatching the essay of Harry's desk. As his eyes flicked from side to side reading the words Harry had written they widened in suprise.

"Did you perhaps ask Miss Granger for her essay and copy it?" asked Snape.

"No sir. Hermione's still working on your essay. She's on holiday with her parents and hasn't had as much time as she would like for school work."

Snape looked at Harry right in the eyes. He seemed to reevaluate him for just a second. Then he realized his potions had gone to long without attention. With his black cloak flying behind him, he looked like a giant bat sweeping across the dungeon back to the overheating cauldrons, then he added the next ingredient with seconds to spare.

"Very well, Potter. If you have nothing more to add to you essay then open up your book and read chapter 12. I'm not sure if you'll have the ability to understand it but you've suprised me before."

Harry gaped for a moment. Had Snape just given him a compliment? He opened up his book as instructed. He would've like Potions much more if the teacher wasn't the way he was. Harry had been interested in the class from the minute he bought his books. He read three pages about the uses of Flobberworm mucus before Snape spoke up.

"You are dismissed Potter. I expect to see work of the same quality as this in the future now that I know you are capable."

"Yes sir," Harry said slightly surprised, "Will you be coming to eat?"

Now Snape seemed surprised, "No, I have potions brewing that need attention. Now go before someone else comes to bother me looking for you."

That seemed a bit more like Snape. Harry put his things away and headed upstairs towards the Great Hall. Lunch today was only him, McGonagall and Hagrid. All the other Professors were busy. So Harry quickly ate and made his way to Dumbledore's office.

"Good Afternoon, Professor."

"Ah, how has your day been Harry? I believe you were working with Professor Snape today?"

"Yes sir. He was surprised when I finished my assignment and told me to read another chapter in the book."

"Do you like Potions, Harry?" asked Dumbledore gesturing for the standing boy to take a seat. "It was never my favorite, I must admit."

"I thought it would be interesting, but the class this year was difficult. But for some reason the assignment this summer wasn't."

"Professor Snape probably was surprised to see there is more of your mother in you than he believed. She was quite talented at Potions, she was just second in her class at that and top in Charms."

"She was?"

"Yes. As you've heard before both her and your father were exceptional students. Your father didn't enjoy schoolwork but did well all the same. Especially in transfiguration where he tied for the top of the class. Your mother was the top of her class in almost everything bar potions and transfiguration. You are quite similar to them both," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Thank you. My mother sounds kind of like Hermione," Harry said smiling.

" A bit like Ms. Granger, but not completely. I do believe your parents would have been very pleased with your choice of friends."

"That reminds me sir, what happened to all of my parents friends? The ones from my dreams."

"Now that Harry is a very long and sad story."

"Please, I need to know."

"Very well, but first have you had anymore dreams?"

Harry shook his head and looked at Dumbledore questioningly. The headmaster sighed, "I did hope I would not have to tell you this for quite some more time. Your parents friends…."

Dumbledore told Harry the long story of the Marauders. How all four had been the best of friends in school and joined the Order of Phoenix, an organization formed by himself to fight Voldermort, after school. Then the Potters had been targeted. Harry sat through the long explanation of the Fidelous charm. He stayed silent through the shock of hearing about Sirius's betrayal and Peter's death. After Dumbledore finished Harry sat for a minute absorbing it all.

"So what happened to Mr. Lupin, Remus, is he still alive?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Lupin tried to gain custody of you after your parents deaths. He would have been one of your parents' first choices, but there were complications I cannot explain without his discretion. Since then he has been traveling, being unsuccessful in keeping a job in Britain."

"Is it possible for me to meet him?" Harry asked.

"I shall contact him. I believe he has been back in Britain for the past few months. Hopefully, you can meet him before the end of July. ( **AN: at this point it's the beginning of July/end of June)** "

"Thank you, sir."

"I am so sorry Harry. A boy of your age should not have to know this, you already have a heavy burden on your shoulders sir."

"I needed to know."

"Yes, I just wish that you did not have to learn of any of this for at least a while longer. You have a lot to think about, and I've already taken an hour of your free time."

"Do you know where I could find someone to keep an eye on me at the quidditch pitch?" Harry asked as he got up and left.

"I believe Minerva could use some fresh air. She's been inside grading papers all day."

Harry left the staircase and didn't even reply to the Gargoyle's goodbye. He walked to the dorm to grab his broom then headed back downstairs to the first floor where he headed to McGonagall's office. The teacher had been working so hard that she had already finished Exam papers and was looking over the list of Muggleborns she needed to visit. She looked over her square glasses when Harry walked in with his broom.

"Sorry to bother you Professor. I've just come from my meeting with Professor Dumbledore, he told me you might be available to watch me on the pitch."

"I suppose I could take a small break. How did your meeting go? Anything of interest?" she said setting her stuff down and following the boy outside.

"You were my parents teacher, right?"

"Yes, I've told you this before."

"So you also taught Mr. Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew?"

McGonagall gasped unbelieving the poor boy knew, "Yes, and I'm sad to see the way their friendship ended. Now get on that broom, I have a snitch you can use. We need to win the house cup this year."

Harry smiled, he had questions but he was still processing what he had learnt. He supposed McGonagall didn't want to talk about it much either. Mounting his broom he took to the air. Below him he saw his teacher release the snitch. For the next hour and a half Harry zoomed through the pitch practicing catching the pitch as well as different maneuvers. What he had learnt was in the back of his mind. By 5:00 McGonagall called him down, explaining she was due to start visiting Muggleborns the next day. He put his broom in the broomshed along with the snitch.

Harry walked into the castle sweaty and hungry, yet not tired. With still an hour of free time before he needed to start cleaning up he decided to explore a bit more. Still in the entry hall he wandered around searching for anything that could trigger that familiar feeling of magic in the air. He always felt that at Hogwarts, but triply so near a hidden secret of the school where strong magic was present. Turning a corner he heard a merry laugh, one he had heard from the Hufflepuff Table several times in the past, the Fat Friar. Following it he saw the ghost fly through a door.

"Alohomara!" Harry said, remembering Hermione using the spell. It came in handy a lot. Harry followed the staircase behind the open door down to a hallway, in the center of which was painting of a fruit bowl. He walked up to the painting and could feel the magic emitting from it. Sort of like the magic that could be felt near the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾. He reached his hand up to touch the bowl, running his fingers along the outline of the fruit. When his fingers brushed the Pear a giggle echoed from the fruit. It turned into a green door knob. Harry turned and the door swung open revealing someplace familiar but not.

Stepping in Harry saw the door close behind him. In mimic of the Great Hall, which he supposed they were right below, four tables were set out. A fifth, the teachers table, looked over them. The ceilings were high and arched as in the hall above but that was where the similarities ended. Right beside the door was a giant brick fire place. The walls hung with pots and pans and other kitchen utensils. Stoves lined the walls as well as several other tables where food was being prepared.

The creatures bustling about were stranger than Harry had ever seen. Humanoid with arms and legs they were about a head shorter than Harry. (He was 11 and short for his age). They had large floppy ears and wide orbs for eyes. Their skin was wrinkled and came in all the different colors that humans came in. They all wore the same sack like robes with the Hogwarts crest. What he supposed were the girls had hair and they were all working nonstop.

"Sir? We be getting you something?" A small girl creature pulled on his robe. Harry started for a minute to speak then stopped thinking on what to say.

"What is this place?" He finally asked.

"These is the Hogwarts Kitchens sir. We's be making the food for the students and teachers. Dinner be in just over an hour sir."

Harry looked around. The creature were cutting up meat and veggies. He saw a sheperd's pie being made. Several creatures were cooking and baking. Another was setting the teachers table with plates and utensils. Pitchers of pumpkin juice and other drinks were being set on the tables by the elves.

"Who are you guys?" Harry asked.

"We's are the Hogwarts house elves!" Yelled one from the stove.

"We's be making your food, cleaning the castle and working to make the students happy," explained the girl elf near him.

"Why don't I ever see you then?" Harry ask.

"We's not wanting to be seen, sir. A good house elf does only work with not been seen."

"I'm Harry. What's your name?" Harry asked the girl elf still standing by him.

"I called Hepsy. We knows who you are Harry Potter. All the elves knows yous be staying for the summer," she told him excitedly. "You be wanting anything before dinner, sir?"

Harry thought. "It it's not too much to ask do you have any treacle tart?" he asked.

Several elves bustled up with a basket of treacle tart. It was way to much for Harry to eat but he thanked them profusely anyway. They all looked extremely pleased with themselves having served him. Thanking them once again Harry promised to come back and ask if he needed something then said goodbye and left. His muggle watch said he still had a half hour.

Outside the door he looked down the hall to both ways deciding where to go. Munching on a piece of treacle tart he set off towards the right. In a few steps he reached a dead end. All that was there was a stack of barrels. A bit disappointed he could see nothing more Harry sighed. At least he had discovered the kitchen, he thought.

As he turned back towards the stairs to climb back into the Entrance Hall, Harry felt something behind him. Floating out of the barrels was the Fat Friar, who he had followed down here in the first place. The Friar spotted him as well and floated over.

"Hello Mr. Potter, may I ask what you're doing down here?"

"I was exploring sir. I met some of the house elves and saw the kitchen," he explained.

"Ah the kitchens. One of the parts of Hogwarts where Helga Hufflepuff worked hardest. Hufflepuffs are some of the more frequent visitors to the kitchens. Not a lot of others know where it is," The Friar chuckled.

"Your common room is down here isn't it? I know Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have theirs in the towers. So Hufflepuff and Slytherins are farther down," Harry reasoned.

The Friar was surprised by Harry's question but nodded. Noticing his surprise Harry agreed he wouldn't pry more into it. He wasn't sure how the Hufflepuffs would feel but he knew the Gryffindor's would be extremely upset if another house happened to walk into their tower.

"What do you ghosts do during the summer?" Harry asked. He knew that during the school year ghosts mostly helped students by answering any questions. They also communed with each other often. But he didn't know a lot about the ghosts otherwise. Did they leave the castle during the summer? Did they have any other jobs?

"Not much. Most of us stay in the castle. Some dare to travel, visiting their old homes and other friends."

"So which ones have stayed this summer?" Harry asked.

"The Grey Lady of course, and the Bloody Baron. Nearly Headless Nick is gone again trying to find the Headless Hunt and let them get him to join. Moaning Myrtle as well."

"Moaning Myrtle?" Harry knew the others were all house ghosts but who was Moaning Myrtle.

"The Ghost of a student. She lives in the bathroom, on what floor I just can't remember," the Friar explained.

"Thanks," Harry told the Friar looking at his watch and realizing he was out of free time.

"My pleasure," the Friar bowed and floated away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Hours later, Harry had around an hour or two of free time in the common room before bed. He decided to reply to Ron and Hermione before he fell asleep. A lot had happened today, and his friends deserved to know all about it. Quickly he recorded his schedule for Hermione, told Ron about it as well complaining a bit like he couldn't with Hermione then assured Ron he had plenty of free time, he then told them both about what had happened with Snape.

The letter became much longer when Harry continued to outline his plans during the summer. He continued to outline telling them about the kitchen and house elves. He told Ron he was sure Fred and George knew about this, but now the trio could go to the House Elves themselves knowing where they were. He then told them about running into the Friar. A new item was added on his short list of things to do this summer, to talk to the Ghosts and find out more about them. He had a whole month and a half, he was determined to use it to his best.

Then angrily he penned the story of the Mauraders as Dumbeldore told it. Writing it felt wrong though Harry didn't know why. By then yawning Harry sent Hedwig off with a treat and climbed into bed.

That night he had another dream. Harry was staring up at his father, who was chuckling with his friends Remus, Sirius and Peter. Harry looked at Sirius and felt the need to growl. How could someone who seemed so happy to be friends with everyone here have betrayed them all.

"I think Prongslet's tired," Sirius told them still chuckling.

"I thought we were calling him Bambi!" James said.

"That was Lily's idea. Your wife won't be home for another day, no need to be a suck up. He's Prongslet," Sirius declared.

"Bambi," James disagreed. "You like Bambi don't you Harry?"

"Prongslet."

"Bambi."

"Bambi sounds horrible. Prongslet sounds cool!"

"But he won't be able to say Prongslet until he's about six. He's Bambi and that's final," James said in the voice of a parent telling a child not to argue with them.

"Wow mate. You'll have this parenting thing down soon enough," Sirius said. "But he's still Bambi."

"How about he's both?" Remus suggested. "Or he should be able to choose his own Marauder name?"

"That's a horrible idea! Then he won't have a cool nickname for years," Sirius protested.

"Nah, Remus is right. We'll call him both. When Harry's older he'll be able to make his own choices," James laughed. "Wow, you're getting sleepy."

He wasn't talking to the baby but to Peter who looked bored and like he was about conk off at the table. The smallest, pudgy, blonde man shook his head and eyes awake.

"Sorry James, I think I've come down with a cold. Running between work and helping mum all the time has gotten to be tiring," Peter replied shakily with a slight stutter.

"It's no problem Pete. Go home and get some rest," James smiled warmly at his friend. "I'll floo you later to check in."

"Get some sleep Wormy!" Sirius said ushering him out the door.

"Just feel better Peter. Take a few days off of work and keep yourself healthy. Floo or Owl if you need anything," Remus assured.

"He'll be fine. Our Peter's become a big boy," James said. "You tired too Harry?"

"Look at him. Bambi will be up all night causing mischief," Sirius said.

"I'm not sure Lily will want us to persuade him to take after us, or you two," Remus snarked.

"Harry will be a Marauder," Sirius disagreed.

"He will be a Marauder, but a different kind whose pranks don't hurt people. We were idiots acting like we did, no wonder Lils hated me," James laughed.

"Wanna hear a story about the Marauders, Bambi?" Sirius asked.

"Just put him in his cradle and let him nod off," Remus suggested.

"Nah, a story won't hurt. Ready Prongslet?" James asked. "This is the Story of Moony…"

"The one with some sense," Remus interjected.

"Wormtail, the innocent lovable one. Padfoot-" James was then interrupted again.

"Your amazingly handsome and talented GodFather," Sirius said to Harry.

"And Prongs, your father who loves you very much." James nuzzled his nose into Harry's messy black hair. The baby laughed and reached for his Father's glasses. Chuckling James snatched them back. "This is the tale of the Marauder's and their marvelous map."

"Nice alliteration mate," Sirius laughed.

"It was fourth year. We had found seven different passageways by then and a few other handy things," James said.

"Like the kitchens, for Padfoot's ever hungry stomach," Remus said.

"That was the best discovery we ever made," agreed Sirius. "Those elves are saints, unlike some others I know."

"So we knew our way around the castle, we even had an invisibility cloak. Yet we kept getting in trouble, because we didn't know who was around us. A teacher might be patrolling, Mrs. Norris or Peeves might be near by. So we decided to make a map of the castle, a map that helped us not to get caught," James continued.

"So in our room at night, while Peter snuck us yummy food, Moony did the research, Wormy and I drew the map, then your daddy, Prongs did the spells," Sirius said.

"So now when we went out at night, to play with Moony and to cause some mischief, we knew who was coming. We could see anyone in the castle wherever they were!" James finished.

"The magic was quite spectacular," Remus mused.

"Shh Uncle Moony, he's falling asleep!" James rocked Harry back and forth again.

Harry woke a few hours later in a sweat. He had had another dream! His dad and his friends kind of seemed like Harry, Ron and Hermione. But Harry and his friends were very different than the Marauders as well, they had a girl first of all, and they had no Peter. Or did they?

Now he had more things to find out. What were those weird nicknames? What happened to the map? What were the Marauders?

It was later that day, when Harry was walking to Dumbledore's office after lunch for their daily meeting that he heard Professor McGonagall talking to someone. He didn't pay much attention to it, he was late to meet with Dumbledore.

"Fizzing Whizbee," he told the Gargoyle climbing up the stairs.

"Ah, Harry. I don't have long today, I am meeting with someone after this," Dumbledore said.

"I had a dream sir," Harry told him.

Dumbledore seemed to ignore him, "Why don't you go put your bag away and go practice those spells we discussed last time you were here. I believe we were talking about disarming and shield charms. I will send a portrait for you when we can talk."

"But…. Okay sir," Harry started to complain but then lowered his head and left.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Harry's protest. The boy was healing and learning to speak as he wished, hopefully what would happen today would speed that up.

Outside the office Harry rushed upstairs to his dorm. He didn't notice the two people standing in the hall watching him. Minerva McGonagall chuckled as the warm golden eyes of the ragged mine beside her trailed after Harry.

"From here he looks just like James," gasped the man.

"He's the perfect mix of them both. You'll see for yourself," replied the Tranfiguration Professor. "Fizzing Whizbees."

He left McGonagall behind and climbed the stairs behind the Gargoyle to Dumbledore's office and entered hesitantly. Dumbledore was standing by Fawkes stroking the phoenix's feathers. Hearing someone enter he turned around.

"Ah, Remus. Welcome back how was Japan? Did you find yourself well with the wizarding community there?"

"Well enough. I found what I was looking for at least."

"Good. Now I believe you saw our guest for the summer as you left," said Dumbledore sitting himself down. Remus Lupin followed his example.

"I assume that's the reason you called me back? I thought he was staying with his relatives?" Lupin asked.

"He was, a grave mistake on my part. This whole thing is a rather long story, most of it my fault," Dumbledore sighed seeming more burdened than Remus had seen him in years. "Harry and his friends have probably already caused Minerva more gray hairs than your group of troublemakers ever did."

"He has good friends then?" Remus asked. That was a worry when he remembered Harry was entering the wizarding world again. Being famous means almost everyone wants to be your friend, but only for that reason.

"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are very loyal. Rather like James and Lily in their interactions with each other. Harry can tell you more about them, they are a formidable trio."

Remus smiled sadly, this was exactly what James and Lily had dreamed for their son in his years at Hogwarts. "Explain again why he is here?"

Dumbledore's twinkle dimmed again, "Very well, it began last summer when Harry was sent his letter."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Harry had sluggishly made his way back to his dorm. Putting away his quills and books he pulled out the one on defense Dumbledore had given him. The headmaster had heard of Harry wanting to learn defensive spells and had happily recommended some easy ones to start with.

He stacked some pillows and leaned a book against them so it would be believable he was disarming the book from it. Flipping open the defense book to the spell Expelliarmus he was told Harry practiced the wand movements without saying the spell. This wasn't very elegant, just a swish of the wand or a jab towards the person they wished to disarm. Feeling confidant about his spell form Harry started with the word.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled pointing his wand at the book stacked against the pillows. The book wiggled a little and fell on it's cover. Harry sighed, oh well, it's okay for his first time. Righting the book he tried again.

"Expelliarmus!"

This time the book flew off the stack of pillows on to the edge of the bed. Harry knew he could do better. Righting the book once again Harry pointed his wand and screamed, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry's book flew onto the floor this time, but it still wasn't good enough. The diagram in the book showed the best wizards could make the object disarmed fly towards them and catch it. He threw the book back onto the pillows and tried again.

Several times Harry tried. Most the book just flew off the bed, the last it fell a foot away from his shoes. Harry smiled inwardly cheering. He was doing it!

Preparing to try one last time Harry was startled out of his concentration by a voice. He turned to see the portrait by the exit door speaking. This portrait he had never seen speak, or even move before.

"Mr. Potter. Headmaster Dumbledore will see you now," it said.

Harry nodded put away the book and headed back towards Dumbledore's office. "Whizzing Fizbees."

Entering the office Harry gasped. Sitting there with Dumbledore was a man he had never seen himself but had remembered through his dreams. "Moony."

The said man turned and smiled at Harry a bit astounded. Harry backed up and stuttered, "I mean Mr. Lupin, sorry."

"It's quite alright Harry. It was nice hearing that name in use again. Especially now that you can use the letter 'n'," chuckled Remus.

Harry looked at him confusedly and Remus realized what happened. "I'm sorry. The last time I saw you was around 10 or 11 years ago. Back then you called me Unc Mo'oey or Unc Wemus."

Harry smiled but then blanched at the word uncle. Remembering what he had heard from Dumbledore Remus paled as well. This first meeting was not going well. "But Remus or Moony are good now. You've grown up quite a lot."

"Thank you sir," Harry answered hesitantly walking forward.

"He definitely has Lily's manners," Remus told Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded. Seeing Harry was feeling a bit awkward the Headmaster asked a question himself. "How did the spells I recommended work for you?"

"I only got to practice the disarming spell sir," Harry replied not seeing where Dumbledore was going with this.

"Yes, then let's see it. Remus would you mind being a practice dummy?"

Lupin chuckled. "I'd love to see Harry show us what he learnt." Getting into a defensive stance with his wand out he nodded to Harry.

Harry pointed his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Remus's wand flew out of his hand towards Harry. With the skills of the seeker the eleven year old caught it. Both older men looked at Harry whose grin could have split his face.

"That was the first time I did it that well," he told them.

"It's very good after just a hour or so of practice," Remus told him.

"A great job Harry. Now I must kick you both out of my office as I start staff interviews today. Why don't you go for a walk? The grounds are quite nice today and Mr. Lupin knows more about the castle than even the Weasley twins, quite possibly myself as well," Dumbledore said eyes twinkling.

Remus blanched for a second then smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about sir."

"The map," Harry said under his breath. Remus looked at him surprised as if he had heard the whisper.

"Do you mind going up to Gryffindor tower?" Remus asked as they walked out of Dumbledore's office. "I'd like to visit, it's been a long time."

"No," Harry said as they started walking to the dorm.

"So how did you know about the map? Did you find it?" Remus asked.

"You heard me?"

"I did."

"I had a dream about it," Harry told him. "You, my dad and the other guy were trying to put me to sleep. (Harry was sure not to say Sirius, the traitor's name.)"

"Ah yes, Lily was out for a few days. I forget what exactly for. James called us all in to help watch you," Remus told Harry.

"How did you guys make the map? Or discover all those passages? What happened to it? What were the marauders? " Harry asked.

"The Marauders were what we called ourselves," Remus told Harry. "We were a group of friends, two of which mostly wanted to cause mayhem. So we were the schools greatest pranksters. More than that we liked to explore; we wanted to know everything about the castle. We wanted to be the best at everything. Honestly, we were quite cocky and not at all good role models."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Your mother would strongly disagree," Remus replied. "So we discovered several passageways and a lot of other interesting stuff in the castle. We used them to sneak out to Hogsmeade and to prank."

"But you kept getting caught," Harry finished.

"Yes, so in fourth or fifth year we started a map of Hogwarts. With help from the Homunculus charm it showed who was in the castle and where. There were a few things that we didn't think of but we couldn't fix the map after. It's still quite useful but we lost it to Filch."

Harry shuddered. "It sounds useful. Even with the-" he stopped not sure if Remus knew.

"Even with the cloak you can get caught? Harry, I've heard you caused a little trouble yourself, it's okay to tell me."

"I don't cause trouble, it finds me," Harry insisted stubbornly.

"It seems so from what Dumbledore told me," Remus chuckled.

"Would Mum and Dad have been mad?" Harry asked.

"Disappointed maybe, that you put your life in danger. Sad that you couldn't get help from adults, but no not mad. They would've been especially proud of your bravery," Remus told Harry as they reached the Fat Lady.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin," the Fat Lady sad with a sad chuckle, "Welcome back."

"Thank you, you look as beautiful as ever," he flattered winking at Harry.

"Come in, come in, see the tower!" She insisted.

Harry and Remus walked into the tower and took armchairs near the fire. Remus chuckled and told Harry, "The Fat Lady is very vain, Sirius and James figured that out and used it to their advantage. She never told anyone when we went out."

Harry noted that for later.

"Now Harry, tell me about yourself," Remus asked.

"There's not much to tell. I'm not as special as everyone thinks. The Boy Who Lived and all that."

"You're not special for being the Boy Who Lived, you're special because your you. Now I want to hear all about you," Remus assured him.

"There's not much. I like Quidditch and I'm on the team."

"One of James' biggest dreams for you. He was the chaser since his second year and Captain during our last two years of school. "

"I play seeker," Harry said. "We haven't lost a game yet."

"Your father would have been ecstatic, he always knew you would be a great player. He only managed to convince your mother when she saw you on a toy broom."

"Did my mother play Quidditch?"

"No, she liked to stay on the ground. What else do you enjoy?"

"Ron's been trying to teach me Wizard's chess but I'm not very good. I like Gobstones and other wizarding games though. Mostly I like being with Ron and Hermione, they're my best friends."

"I heard. Good friends are important to have," Remus said.

"They are," Harry agreed.

"Then I must apologize for not being a good friend to your father or you."

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"For not trying harder to take you from the Dursleys. I asked if I could once but they told me no, even if your parents would have wanted it. I gave up then, thinking you would be better off without me. For that Harry I'm sorry," Remus's voice cracked with sincerity.

"Why wouldn't they let me go with you?" Harry asked. Staying with Remus would have been much better than staying at the Dursley's.

"I'm very poor Harry and no one will hire me, mainly for the same reason they wouldn't let me see you."

"What's that? I'm sure it's not a good reason."

"It is. You see Harry, I'm a werewolf."

"So it's not a good reason. You're only one on the full moon. It's only a problem for one day of the month. Nothing huge, so why wouldn't they let you take me!"

"Your just like your father. He used to call it my furry little problem, people were under the impression I owned a horrible bunny or cat. But not all wizards are like you and James. They think because some werewolves are evil we all are."

"But you're not!"

"I'm one of the few good ones Harry. It's hard to see past all the horrible stories and things people say about werewolves."

"It shouldn't be. "

"No it shouldn't. James, Peter and Sirius," Remus winced at the last name. "They saw past all of that. They cared that I was their friend and not a werewolf."

"So if you're a wolf and you're called Moony, why did the others have their names?"

"A story for another time. It's dinner I believe," Remus said.

"Already?"

"Yes."

"Will you be staying?"

"We shall see. If not I'll visit and you can owl me."

As they walked downstairs Harry and Remus talked more discussing a number of things. Mostly Harry smiled feeling like he had even a part of his family again. Remus, he felt the same. Having Harry there was like having Lily and James, or pieces of them. Harry wasn't either of them, but it was nice to have just a bit of his family again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

That next day after Remus left was Harry's first checkup with Madam Pomfrey. Right after breakfast he had been rushed upstairs to the hospital wing by Professor McGonagall.

Seeing him the nurse immediately tutted and pointed to a nearby bed. Harry sat down as ordered. Madam Pomfrey walked right up and held out her hand. "Glasses please, Mr. Potter."

Harry complied and gave his glasses to her confused. She looked at them and tutted again. "How long have you had those glasses Mr. Potter?"

"Since I was six, I think. Why Ma'am?"

"Because they no longer fit you. You might need a stronger lenses as well."

With speed Harry felt he had never seen Madam Pomfrey began casting spells. Harry's eyes widened and he saw eye-drops fly over and drip into his eyes. He blinked them out.

Madam Pomfrey was working like fury like that with diagnostic spells after that. He was laid down on the bed for the whole time as she cast spell after spell and took notes with wide eyes. Harry cringed. Was there something wrong with him?

"One second Mr. Potter," said the nurse walking to her office.

A moment later she came out with Professor McGonagall. Harry supposed they must have a way to travel between offices and for the teachers to call each other over.

"You may go to lunch early Mr. Potter. I shall see you there," McGonagall said. Harry nodded in confusion then left.

The McGonagall turned to Madam Pomfrey. "What did you call me about?"

"When I had him in my hospital wing the first time I was so focused on keeping him alive that I noticed none of his other issues. The muggles he was living with must have been horrible."

"What did they do?" McGonagall growled.

"He's slightly malnourished. Much less than he must have been in the beginning of this year. I'll have to put him in a regiment of potions with vitamins immediately. He also needs new glasses, and I saw he has received better muggle clothes. When I saw him on the weekends before the clothes he wore were much to large on him."

"Yes, I took care of that as soon as he came this summer."

"Good. He also has some injuries that have never healed. It won't be too bad and I fixed most of them but the boy must have been in such pain."

McGonagall clenched his fists. "Anything else?"

"As long as we keep him healthy now and he takes the potions he'll be fine. I would still like to check up on him. Thank Merlin he has at least healed from that incident with the stone by now."

"Yes, thank merlin for that."

By the end of his meeting with Dumbledore Harry was given his new glasses, which looked extremely similar to his old ones. He was also told that Madam Pomfrey wanted to put him on a medicine. He nodded assuming she knew best though he wanted to ask why.

He spent his free time that day finishing his exploration of the first floor. There wasn't much there he hadn't seen. He was heading to the Grand Staircase to start exploring the second floor when he heard crying. He followed the sound to the girl's bathroom. Water was flowing under the door so he supposed it must have been flooded.

The wailing got louder as he approached. It sounded like a girl, not a teacher so he decided to take a chance and walk in. "Hello?"

The crying stopped with a bunch of hiccups. A ghost floated through a stall door. Harry stepped back in surprise. He had never seen her before.

She was around his height, but he supposed a bit older than her. She had quite a bit of acne and dark hair She wore Ravenclaw robes but they were transparent like all other ghosts. She wore glasses and her face was tracked with tears. She looked just as surprised as Harry.

"What are you doing in a girl's bathroom?" she sniffed.

"I heard you crying. Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Something happened with the pipes and I got flushed into the Black Lake. The merpeople aren't terribly nice," she replied.

"There are mermaids in the Black Lake?" Harry asked.

"Not like you see in muggle stories. The ones up north here are green and slimy. Not very nice."

"Well can I help you?"

Myrtle looked astounded and then burst into tears again.

Harry stepped back, "Er…. What's your name?"

"I'm Myrtle. It's not a horrible name, unlike the one all the girls call me. They love laughing at poor Moaning Myrtle."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Ooooh but it is. Even before I died. None of the girls wanted to be my friends. They all talked behind my back. Look at Ugly Myrtle's hair. Ugh, she's so strange. Especially Olive Hornby. Even now none of the girls are nice. Stay away from Moaning Myrtle. All she does is cry. Why's there a ghost in my toilet? Pimply Myrtle, Crybaby Myrtle, Ugly crying moaning Myrtle."

Harry didn't quite know what to say to that. Instead he backed up toward the sink. "It was nice meeting you Myrtle. Maybe I'll see you again soon?"

"I'd like that," Myrtle sighed.

Harry backed up more. He accidently nudged the sink handle as he moved back. He reached to turn the handle and shut off the water and noticed something strange. There were snakes on the sink handle. Harry just placed it as a special design and shut off the sink then left.

Seeing he had an hour or two left and a bit deferred from exploring more at the moment he headed to the grounds to go visit Hagrid. He walked down to the grounds and was met by a barking Fang. Harry knelt to pet the boarhound who licked his cheeks. Hagrid walked out of the forest near the edge of his pumpkin patch.

"Oh, it's yeh Harry. I haven' seen you all week!"

"Not since Wednesday. I saw you at breakfast I think."

"Well then Harry yeh wanna help me out with somethin'?"

"What is it?"

"Grab a few of those apples ova' there. I'll go inside and be out in a mo'," Hagrid said.

Harry did as said. Hagrid came out of his hut with a few pieces of meat and started walking into the forest. Cautiously Harry followed. Hagrid, he knew, loved magical creatures. The ones he took care of didn't always turn out to be as nice as their caretaker. Harry just hoped this wasn't like Fluffy or Norbert.

"Here we are," Hagrid said stopping.

"I don't see anything."

"Hopefully yeh never will. These here are thestrals. Yeh can only see them once you see someone die. They're a skeletal type of flying horses. The only domestic herd in Britain," Hagrid stated proudly. He threw a piece of meat in the air. It was caught and snapped up. Thestrals fought over it in an invisible tug of war. Slowly it became invisible as it fell down one's throat.

Harry laughed then was startled when he felt one nuzzling his side. He couldn't see it but he held out one of the apples and watched it slowly disappear from his hand.

He spent the next few hours helping Hagrid tend to the thestrals. Once they had finished that he helped Hagrid with other things. Like holding pruning shears for the Whomping willow while staying on lookout, going to the lake to check on the Giant squid, and Hagrid's own garden to pick out some of the vegetables and water them.

Hagrid was a great friend and he told Harry more stories about his parents, like Lupin not hiding details that teachers wouldn't want to here. Then Harry asked Hagrid about his own parents.

Hagrid paled, "Never really knew me mum. Wasn't the motherly type. Me dad tho' he was a small guy. I've got a picture inside if yeh want a cuppa of somethin' to drink."

Harry nodded. He followed Hagrid inside and sat at the table. Hagrid brewed some tea and then came to join him. "That's my Dad."

He showed Harry a picture of a small wizard sitting on his shoulder. Hagrid couldn't have been much older than Harry in that.

"He died just before my third year. I'm happy he didn't live to see me expelled."

Harry didn't ask about that. Even Ron would have enough sense to tell that subject was sensitive. Hagrid continued, "He was a good wizard, just like your parents."

Harry nodded. Hagrid looked out the window teary eyed. "It's about time for dinner. You should be up at the castle."

"Thanks Hagrid. I had fun! I'll see you soon."

"G'dbye Harry! I appreciated the help," Hagrid waved.

Harry ate dinner quickly, trying to finish before McGonagall spotted him. He wasn't that lucky. McGonagall shoved him a potion next to his pumpkin juice.

"Madam Pomfrey said you must drink that all Mr. Potter. You'll be getting more tomorrow."

Harry eyed it warily and drank it cringingly. He gagged then raised his pumpkin juice to his mouth scarfing it down to wash out the taste.

"How long did Madam Pomfrey say I have to drink this?"

"For at least two weeks."

"How can I convince her I'm fine and I don't need it."

"You can't," McGonagall said.

Harry paled. Maybe he would just eat with the house elves from now on. Some of the other teachers laugh and McGonagall's thin mouth stretch into a small smile. After that he managed to hastily excuse himself to run to his dorm. There was Hedwig waiting with two letters.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

He tried to decide which to read first and decided to start with the longer one. Taking Hermione's letter from Hedwig he stroked his owl as he read.

 _Oh Harry!_

 _The letter you sent had so much that I don't know where to start with. I suppose I'll start with the worst of it. Harry, I know you're angry but Sirius Black is in Azkaban. You must remember you were only one when this all happened. No matter how much you wish you could have, you couldn't have changed anything about this circumstance. He deceived them all; sadly Harry your parents put their faith in the wrong man. If you do need to talk about it more you know I'll listen. I hope you know that Ron and I, we would never, we couldn't even imagine betraying you like that._

 _Talking about Ron he's actually wrote again! I was so surprised. I must ask him about these house elves you mentioned. They sound a bit like slaves! I must do more research. I do wish I had access to all the books you have at Hogwarts right now. Your schedule looks right. It should get you finished with essays by next week. I was surprised to hear about Snape, do you think he'll be better this year? I do hope so. Especially to poor Neville. As for your other plans I expect to hear all about them in your next letter. What spells have you tried? Have you discovered anything exciting? Or discussed anything more with the ghosts? Your summer is so much more exciting than mine. I love Mum and Dad but I miss magic. Reading about it and doing my essays made it worse! I suppose I'll just have to enjoy my time with my family even though I miss you and Ron. We're going on holiday to Ireland. Maybe I'll be lucky and find something on the magical community there. I've already done a ton of research on it. I'll tell you more in my next letter. Write back soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

Harry smiled. Hermione expected to solve everything with research. He did understand her missing magic. He couldn't imagine what his summer would have been like without it. Her words on Sirius Black were a bit more comforting than he expected. He still felt lots of anger inside upon hearing the traitors name though. He set her letter aside to pen back a reply later and opened Ron's.

 _Harry,_

 _I got your letter this morning. Hermione's was still attached so I sent my letter along with it once again. I did try to find out if you were right knowing about the twins knowing about the kitchens and elves. I asked Mum during dinner if it was easy to magic up this much food. If not how did they do it at Hogwarts then? Fred and George did that thing where they both smile so I told them after I knew they knew what I was talking about. I'm their brother! Why don't they tell me about all these passages and things they find? I was right before about Hermione affecting you too. Finishing an essay within two days? One for Snape too? His reaction seemed strange though. Bill's is here on holiday so I asked him if Snape was ever nice. He told me only to the Slytherins. Merlin's Pants Harry! I can't imagine him ever being anything but the cranky bat he is. Do tell me what you find out from the Ghosts. My brothers say the only one people really know much about are Nick and the Friar. I hope you don't talk to the Bloody Baron though. He's bloody scary. I really wish I was allowed to practice magic like you are too. It'd be useful to learn to actually duel for another run in with Malfoy or worse someone like Quirrel and You-Know-Who. I want to hear more about that all in your next letter. About Sirius Black, I know who he is. I didn't know what he did to your parents. Worst best mate there ever was. Luckily I'm your best mate and not a bloody git like him. Don't think about it more than you need to Harry. As for my summer, well it's no where as amazing as yours. When I'm not doing chores Mum has me doing work. Otherwise Ginny, Fred, George and I have had a few pickup games of Quidditch in the field behind our house. I'm also helping my dad with a project. He likes to fix up muggle stuff with magic and now he's working on an automobile. Ginny and I have been helping him with it. That's the best thing I've done yet this summer. The worst is the work. Between you, Hermione and Mum I feel like I have to get it done before July. I've already gotten Astronomy out of the way with help from Percy and started on Charms and Transfiguration. I'm leaving potions for last though. Maybe you could send yours to me? Lastly Dumbledore told Dad and Mum that I may be able to see you soon. Which'll be nice. I miss my best mate._

 _Bye,_

 _From Ron_

Harry cheered inwardly at that last sentence. The only bad thing about this summer besides his work had been missing his friends. If only he could see Hermione too. Quickly he started penning replies to them both with information including meeting Mr. Lupin, helping Hagrid, Moaning Myrtle (he supposed Hermione already knew about her) and some new spells he had tried.

Meanwhile the teachers were having a meeting in the Staff Room concerning Harry. Dumbledore had decided to have a progress report from most of them every other week. He added this on the back of their weekly staff meeting. So once all the teachers were assembled and they had already gone through the usual stuff Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that we have gone through our usual agenda I would like to ask about the first two weeks of this summer with our guest."

Immediately all the teachers brightened up, with the exception of the snarling Snape, the disinterest from the meeting wiped from their faces. Dumbledore continued, "Most of you have had sessions with him or interacted with him otherwise. I'd like to hear your opinions."

Flitwick started, "Minerva was right about him holding back in class. He has Lily's knack for charms. He finished his essay in two sessions, given it was a short one. He's mastered several charms easily including Flipendo, Expelliarmus, and I'm sure he knows others I have not seen. He's very talented."

McGonagall spoke next, "He's not quite as good as his father in transfiguration but there's no doubt he's powerful. He has finished my essay as well so I have had him working on Professor Binns on Witch hunts. He has not been able to finish it in his own time with Professor Binns."

"He has been holding back," Professor Sinistra said. "I mostly allow him to do as he pleases now that he has finished my work."

"I don't believe any of you are right," Snape scoffed. "None of you see the real potter only the glamour as the Boy-Who-Lived. Being famous has made him more arrogant than his father."

"Severus you know that isn't true," McGonagall said aghast. "How has he done in your first two sessions then?"

Snape paled the others would know if he lied about this. "He finished his assignment. I do believe Ms. Granger gave him hers. It's quality was above his."

"Severus, I think that's enough," Dumbledore said. "He is doing well in sessions then?"

Everyone nodded. Flitwick spoke, "He's no doubt powerful. It is easier to believe why You-Know-Who would be after him."

"Albus, you don't think he'll try to get to Harry again?" McGonagall asked.

"He's been weakened since he met Harry again last month. We should be wary though. Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts will no doubt be more trouble than this school has ever seen."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

 **AN: I did a lot of research to find all this info. I know it might be a bit boring so stick with me!**

The next week and a half went much like the first two. Harry stuck to his schedule using his time with his teachers to finish the last of his assignments. After that was done most of them were happy to teach him more of their subjects. Flitwick was giving him some more charms for DADA but mostly he was stuck perfecting ones he had already learnt. Expelliarmus was becoming a quick favorite. His time with McGonagall was often spent talking about his parents. That was when she wasn't working on letters for the coming first years. Then he sat quietly doing more research on spells and Voldemort.

The teacher who wasn't teaching him anything was Snape. Harry sat with his potion book and started on another essay he had been assigned. Out of the corner of his eye the whole time he watched Snape brew potions. He carefully took notes. Maybe if he did better this year the teacher wouldn't hate him so much.

His sessions with Dumbledore were going good as well. The headmaster would ask about his dreams. If he had none they would talk about other things. Dumbledore would show him how some of the equipment in his office worked and Harry got to play with Fawkes. Often Dumbledore would ask to see what Harry was learning or if he had discovered anything interesting in his explorations of the castle.

There were many times that Dumbledore like McGonagall was busy. Therefore those days they had no meetings and Harry had more free time. He often spent an hour or two with Hagrid before getting a snack from the house elves and exploring more. He helped Hagrid with his chores around the grounds, he even got to see the boathouse! Hagrid had also introduced him to more Thestrals, some bowtruckles and they had even spotted a living unicorn. Seeing that though painfully reminded Harry of the dead one he had seen earlier this year.

His explorations were paying off. Often he found something from sensing magic as he walked. Like in Diagon Alley or the Mirror of Erised it called to him. After exploring the first floor Harry did the dungeons. Besides the large dungeons and the potions classroom Snape's office was down there. Harry never ventured in there though he saw Snape walk into it once or twice.

He figured if Snape's office was here the Slytherin common room was as well. One night he snuck down in his cloak to try and find it. At a wall where he felt particularly strong magic he stopped. He was sure it was behind there but he couldn't get in. He tried several times but couldn't enter.

Then he explored the boathouse by himself. There was a portrait there that opened and led to the Great Hall. Besides that there was two entrances to other courtyards and straight out into the lake.

Then he explored the Entrance hall and the rest of the Ground Floor. Of course there was nothing there he hadn't seen besides a few empty classrooms, the staffroom, Filch's office and one room directly behind the Great Hall with lots of portraits.

On the first and second floor he discovered several other handy passageways besides the one he and Ron had found hidden behind the tapestry that let out behind the charms classrooms. There were several others hidden behind tapestries, including another staircase with a trick step. Also in the Tapestry corridor was a storeroom for potions. There was also two girls bathrooms Harry had been two before, one where he defeated a troll and one where Myrtle lived.

The third floor housed the Trophy room, library and clock tower. There was also a passage Harry sensed behind a humped witch. He couldn't open it though no matter what he tried. He had mummered a bunch of gibberish, spells, and tapped it with his wand in numerous places. He would have to ask Fred and George when he saw them next.

The fourth floor housed more of the Library, the restricted section and a secret passageway hidden behind a bookshelf across from an obnoxious portrait of a Knight. Inside of it was a fireplace and small hall which lead to the rest of the fourth floor corridor. Harry also reentered the storage room where he had first seen the mirror of Erised.

The fifth floor included a bathroom he couldn't enter without a password, an Art room and a music room. He finally found a large passageway behind Gregory the Smarmy which he had heard the Twins mention earlier that year. Harry felt the magic by the statue and even more strongly at it's left ear which he tapped with his wand. The passage opened up and Harry walked in. It was damp and narrow but Harry was eager to see where it led.

He followed it for at least a half hour before he exited in the mountains near Hogwarts. He climbed around to several caves and saw Hogsmeade below him. There was a passageway down to the village but he knew if he was seen there the Professors would know.

He got back from the mountain through the same passage exhausted right before his free time ended. He raced to shower and then head to dinner.

When he reached the seventh floor he found the most things. The head of Ravenclaw's office in the west tower and a small passage not big enough for any adult in between the Owlery and Gryffindor tower. In the North tower was a circular staircase leading to a trapdoor which he opened to find a room like a teashop Aunt Petunia would like. He saw crystal balls so he supposed this was where divination was taught.

He also found Ravenclaw tower behind an Eagle Knocker. He was unable to solve the riddle in the time he had before bed that night. He vowed to get in later though.

Every other night Harry received letters from his friends and eagerly wrote back. He kept them completely updated about everything that had been going on and all he had learnt. He had been doing more than exploring and learning though.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Remus Lupin had come to visit twice since his first visit. He told Harry about his parents and together they talked. Lupin had brought pictures of Lily and James. He had pointed out a few with Harry and told stories about almost every one. They had found comfort in each other.

When they weren't talking about Lily, James or Harry they were doing spells. According to Lupin Harry was just as talented as both of his parents, maybe even more. All his teachers said the same. Like both of them he was smart, but like James he preferred not to put more effort into it than he needed to.

Harry had told Lupin about several of the things he had found which made the man smile. "James would have been very disappointed if you had not found out any of Hogwarts secrets. Which passageway is your favorite?"

"I haven't figured out how to open some of them. The one behind Gregory the Smarmy is kind of gross but it leads somewhere nice."

"The mountains. We used that passageway a lot. It's nice to get away from the school once in a while. To see all of those things."

"It is," Harry said. He looked up at his scar and brushed his bangs over it. He would love to escape from everyone's stares at school. Even the invisiblity cloak didn't help so much with the whispers.

"You're nothing like James in that way. He loved being the center of attention. He was a bit bigheaded because of it but as time went on he became less arrogant. Your mother especially didn't like him when we were your age because of that."

"Mum and Dad didn't like each other?"

"James was in love with Lily from the moment he saw her. His heart was in the right place but he acted about it wrong. It wasn't till the middle of our sixth year that they became friends. They started dating in seventh and got married two years after Hogwarts."

"Were you friends with Mum?"

"In school I was better friends with your dad. I think out of our friends, the Mauraders, I was the one your Mum liked best before sixth year. We were Prefects together. From what I heard your friend Hermione is a lot like your mum. She likes books and rules, but values friends most. Like your dad, your Mum figured out my secret. I didn't know until after we graduated."

"I miss them."

"I do too Harry. Why don't we see if we can get some food from the kitchens?"

Besides visits from Lupin, learning spells, exploring and helping Hagrid Harry had learnt more about the inhabitants of Hogwarts. His favorite teachers to spend time with were Flitwick, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Snape was still quite grumpy and rude. He didn't call Harry stupid anymore but was more convinced than ever that he was spoiled and bigheaded.

He also learnt a lot more about the Ghosts. Nearly Headless Nick was gone for the summer trying to join something called the Headless Hunt. He would be gone the whole summer trying to persuade them to let him join.

Harry had a few more conversations with the Fat Friar, but he preferred not to. The ghost was usually drunk and not the best to be hanging out with. He also did not seek out Myrtle again, or the Bloody Baron.

Peeves who was still in the Castle often pulled pranks on him. When Harry asked Moony for advice he was given a complicated trap to set up for the poltergeist. Peeves had been caught in it, cackled, congratulated Harry and was let out after promising to leave him alone.

"Another Potty Prankster!" he yelled zooming away.

The one ghost Harry had not seen besides sampling walking past her or spotting her in classes taking notes ( **COS** ) was the Ravenclaw one. The Gray Lady, she was called.

He was trying to get into Ravenclaw tower again when the day after Moony had left. His lesson with Binns had made him curious and he had been anxiously waiting all through his daily meeting with Professor Dumbledore.

He headed up to the tower and tried the knocker. It gave him yet another riddle he couldn't solve. "Is a muggle a wizard without magic or is a Wizard a muggle with it?"

Harry thought for a bit. Was there really an answer to this? How did Ravenclaws ever get into their tower? He pondered this for a few minutes when he felt a cool breeze next to him. It wasn't really a breeze but the aura of a ghost.

The Grey Lady's ghostly gown fluttered by him as she floated forward. Her long sleeves covered her hands and her long, thick, dark locks fell to her hips. She had wise and kind eyes, though ones filled with pain.

"The answer is both I believe. We are all people put upon this earth. Some of us just have a little more to us."

"A wise answer my Lady," the knocker said.

"Yes, Wit above Measure is Man's greatest treasure," she sighed. "Now Mr. Potter I don't believe you are in this house. May I ask what you are doing here?"

"I wanted to see if I could get inside. Is it very different then the Gryffindor common room?"

"Yes, but I will not describe it. If you figure out a riddle then you may go in but I cannot betray my house."

"I'm sorry."

"You were just curious. Beware though. Curiosity and wisdom can be just as dangerous as ignorance."

"Why do you think that?"

"I have been the ghost of Ravenclaw tower for many years. I've seen many students hurt by their thirst for knowledge. I have been hurt by my thirst for knowledge."

"But that's what your house is all about!"

"Yes. My mother and I knew that more than most, we learnt the danger that came with it too."

"Your mother?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw."

Harry looked at her for a moment. "Did you know all the founders?"

"Yes. I was taught by all of them."

"Were you here when they built Hogwarts?"

"Not when they built it, but I was among the first students."

Harry had so many questions but she talked again before he could. "I think you should be going now Mr. Potter. I myself have some things to tend too."

"Goodbye. Er…. It was nice to meet you," Harry replied.

"Yes. It was nice to meet you as well," she smiled mysteriously before floating through the entrance to Ravenclaw tower.

Harry stared for a few seconds before turning and walking back to Gryffindor tower to get ready for dinner and see if Hedwig was back with any letters from Hermione and Ron.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

The next afternoon (July 18th Harry had been at Hogwarts for almost month) Harry entered Dumbledore's office for their daily meeting. He looked around to see that the headmaster was not in his office. A bit confused why he had not been notified he decided to wait there for a few minutes. "Hello Fawkes," he said to the chirping phoenix. He stroked the bird's beak as he waited for the headmaster.

He didn't have to wait long. Professor Dumbledore walked in just five minutes later. The headmaster walked in briskly, in a manner unlike the calm glide he usually moved in.

However a twinkle appeared in his eye when he spotted Harry. He sat down and gestured for Harry to do the same. "I'm sorry I'm late. I've just come from the ministry after informing them of the new appointment for the Defense Professor."

"Who is it?"

"I'm afraid that you, like all other students, must wait for it to be announced. Now I would like to know if you've had anymore dreams."

"None since meeting Mr. Lupin. At least none that seem like memories."

"Very well. I'm sure more will surface in time. Perhaps you just need something to trigger them."

"I guess."

"On to the next order of business then. Madam Pomfrey has told me it is not healthy for you to be with out those of your own age for so long. She says you need to socialize with someone besides the castle residents and Mr. Lupin. So I took the liberty of arranging something."

"I'm not lonely or bored. Why did she…"

He was cut off by Dumbledore. "Harry perhaps I should finish before you protest. I called Mrs. Weasley who is sending your friends the Weasleys for a day. They will be coming to Hogwarts tonight and staying until tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm aware this whole situation is unusual but I believe Hogwarts should not be with out her students for long. Sometimes we have had a program for extra classes over the summer but that has not happened since your parents were students. I have notified the staff and as several of them have left for their summer vacation this week most were not in protest."

(Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and Sinistra had left for the next week and a half.)

Dumbledore continued. **"** The Weasleys shall be arriving a little before dinner. 6:30 sounds right, be back here then."

Harry smiled. "Are all of them coming?"

"Mrs. Weasley only saw it fit to send three of her sons. Those you are better acquainted with I was told."

"Thank you professor," Harry inwardly cheered. Ron and the twins were coming! He had been so occupied that he hadn't even noticed how lonely he was with out his friends (those still of school age) until Dumbledore mentioned it.

"I should also mention that the teachers have talked and we will not be able to have you around Hogwarts as we start preparing for the new school year. Preparations usually begin in August so you will be leaving the end of July 31st."

"To the Dursley's?" Harry asked nervously. He didn't comment on the date. It was just his luck to suffer on his birthday. Had he just gone from a dream into a nightmare?

"No my boy. We promised never to send you back there. We are still making arrangements for you but I can assure you that it will be comfortable. You are leaving for just a month and will be back soon for the school year."

Harry nodded. "Thank you Professor. I'm sad I have to leave though."

"It shall be good for you. I will release you now to have some time to prepare to receive your friends. I myself must fill out some paperwork so we're ready for our new teacher."

"Thank you Professor. I'll see you later. Goodbye Fawkes."

Harry went straight up to Gryffindor tower to get ready for the twins and Ron to come. He put away all the stuff he had lying around and made sure Ron's bed was clean. He supposed the twins would be staying in two of the other beds so he did that as well. There wasn't much to do as the house elves cleaned it all up that morning. So he answered the letter Hermione had sent. There wasn't one from Ron but he supposed that was because his friend knew that they would see each other soon.

Penning the letter didn't take very long. Walking to the owlery to give it to Hedwig and walking back filled the same amount of time. By the time he had finished all of that it was only 4. He still had a whole hour and a half before he needed to go back upstairs to shower. He decided to go see Hagrid, who was just leaving his hut as Harry arrived.

"Harry! Shouldn't yeh be up at the school? I heard Ron's coming today."

"He is. I have a whole hour and a half before I need to go back though. Where are you going?"

"To check up on something for Proffesa' Kettleburn. He lets me take care of the creatures over the summer."

"Are we going to see the Thestrals?"

"No. Somethin' else. Come on."

Harry followed Hagrid into a clearing in the forest. There was a paddock set up with several very strange creatures. They had the sharp eyes and beaks of an eagle, front talons of one too. As well as feathered heads and wings, but the behind of a horse. They came in a variety of colors, a roan, red as Weasley hair, dappled white and grey, or pitch black.

"What are they?"

"Hippogriff's. Beautiful aren't they?" Hagrid replied. Harry supposed they were. He watched Hagrid pull some meat from one of his many pockets and throw it to the creatures. Talons slashed and beaks collided as they dove to catch it.

"Hippogriffs can be dangerous. Gotta be careful with them. If you take Care of Magical Creatures you'll learn to handle them. Don't really have the time for that now." He threw another piece of meat at the creatures. A dappled gray one leapt up to get it. Several tried to grab it away from him but he kept them away with his wide, beating wings and slashing front claws.

"Here. Give it a good toss." Hagrid handed Harry a piece of the raw meat which he took with disgust and threw as hard as he could.

After they finished feeding the hippogriffs they walked back to Hagrid's hut for some tea. A little before five thirty though Hagrid put everything away. "Better be getting' back to the school. I'll see yeh at dinner then Harry."

"Thanks for the tea Hagrid."

Harry raced to the castle to shower before checking the time again. It was now almost 6:05. Harry pulled out Quidditch through the Ages and started reading. A chapter later and he was racing across the floor to Dumbledore's office. It was as he was walking in that he saw some red hair tumble out of the fireplace.

Ron stood up only to be knocked down by Fred before George tumbled on top of both of them. Harry outright laughed and Dumbledore chuckled softly. All three stood up.

"Sorry, Professor," Ron mumbled walking forward.

"It's fine. I believe your brothers should move before the trunk comes through," Dumbledore told him.

The twins exchanged looks before simultaneously jumping aside. The trunk fell through right as the twins moved out of the way. Fred, unusually polite for once spoke up. "Thanks Professor."

"Our mother wanted to say thank you as well for letting us come," George said.

"You're welcome Mr. Weasleys. Why don't you take your trunk to Gryffindor tower?" Dumbledore said.

"Thanks Professor!" Harry said. He brandished his wand and cast a levitation spell on the trunk. He walked out and the Weasleys followed him.

That's when Ron finally spoke to him. "It's nice to see you mate. It's strange to be back."

"It is. I don't think I've ever seen Hogwarts this empty. How do you manage?" George asked.

"It's not that bad. I've got a lot to tell you about."

"Yeah. Ron's said you've definitely been keeping busy. He wouldn't clue us in though," Fred agreed.

"Why should I let you read my letters?" Ron complained. "Just because you don't write your friends doesn't mean you can read mine."

"I'm surprised you two didn't find a way to read the letters anyway," Harry retorted. "Though I'm not sure I'd like people reading my mail, so I agree with Ron."

"We tried reading them but Hedwig wouldn't let us. You've got one overprotective owl," Fred groaned.

"Those bites still sting," George said shaking his hand.

Harry laughed as they approached the Fat Lady. "Bowtruckle Branches."

"Yes," she sighed swinging open.

Harry cast a finite incantatem and the trunk dropped. "I think it's okay if we keep it here. It's just for the night."

"Now will you tell us a bit of what you've been up to? We even tried to get Hermione's letters."

"We couldn't get to those either though."

"Well I have more free time now then I had in the beginning. Professor McGonagall is making me stick to a schedule," Harry told them.

"A schedule? For the holidays?" Ron asked aghast. "I thought you were pulling my wand in your letters."

"No. According to the schedule dinner's in like 10 minutes," Harry said.

"Dinner?"

"With all the professors?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the twins. "It's not that bad. Most of them aren't there every meal. I think tonight it'll only be Hagrid, Dumbledore and McGonagall. The other's are on their holidays."

"That's still a bit awkward mate," Ron cringed.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Harry said as they left the portrait hole for dinner.

"Sure."

"No really. This whole summer has been great. Thanks to McGonagall's schedule I didn't have to worry about finishing my summer work. It was done within two weeks. I've gotten to explore most of the castle."

"Really?" Fred asked.

"I still think we're the experts," George puffed out his chest.

"We know all those passageways."

"More than even Filch."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Harry said he found some too. Did you find out how to open that other one you talked about?"

"Which one?" asked George.

"I bet we know it," Fred agreed.

"You do. I've heard you mention it. The one behind Gregory the Smarmy."

"Ah, you've figured out how to open it?" Fred asked.

"It wasn't hard."

"It kind of was," George whispered to Fred. "We only found it because we had…."

"Shh!" Fred shushed him as they walked into the great hall.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

They sat down to dinner with their three professors. It was more awkwardly silent than usual although Hagrid was quite delighted to see them. Once they felt comfortable enough the twins started joking around and were surprised to see McGonagall's mouth twitch at one of your jokes.

They chattered for a bit until they reached the common room again. That's when Fred really started to dig in. "So what have you been doing this summer?"

"A lot. I've practiced for Quidditch and learnt some new spells. I explored a lot of the castle."

"You've got to show me," Ron told him.

"I will," Harry agreed. "Next September when Hermione comes I'll show you everything I discovered."

"You're still not telling us," George complained.

"It's not much. I talked to a few ghosts and discovered a few passageways. I would have done it eventually if I wasn't here for the summer."

"Fine. I respect that you don't want to tell us," Fred pouted.

"Was your summer good?"

"So far," Ron said. "We've just been at home doing chores or having fun. Nothing too exciting. It's really nice to see you again mate."

"Yeah. It's weird with just the teachers and the ghosts. Of course Dumbledore brought Remus, Mr. Lupin to visit, so that helped."

"Who's Mr…." George started before Ron interrupted.

"Did you find out any more? I know Hermione looked. I asked Mum and Dad as well."

"No, I got some more stories out of Remus and the teachers though. Nothing to trigger another dream though," Harry replied.

"That's weird. What kind of stories? Did you get more about the Mauraders?" Ron asked.

"The Mauraders?" the twins repeated gaping.

"Yeah?" Harry asked in confusion. "You've heard of them?"

"They're just our idols."

"They knew everything about this school."

"Geniuses!"

"We owe them everything."

"How?" Harry demanded. Ron looked at him in concern. He shouldn't have brought this up in front of the twins. They were only there because Molly needed them out of the house for a bit.

"We found this map you see."

"Of all of Hogwarts and every person in it."

"You can see where they are and what they're doing."

"You guys learnt the passages off of it too," Ron accused.

The twins gaped at him.

Ron continued, "Harry told me all about the Mauraders Map."

"When did you guys find it? It got lost in their seventh year." Harry asked.

"Nicked it," George grinned. "When we were still innocent first years."

"Got sent to Filch's office. Grabbed something from the file after setting Dungbombs off," Fred agreed.

"How'd you figure out how to open it?" Harry demanded.

"It gave us hints. We figured it was enchanted and kept trying spells on it. It insulted us and we just laughed."

"Must've decided we were worthy owners. Started giving us hints for the password," George finished for his twin.

Harry sat down in shock. The twins then looked at each other in confusion. "How do you two know about the Mauraders?"

"From Harry," Ron replied.

"So how do you know? Did one of the teachers tell you?"

"Which one knew them?"

"No teacher told me," Harry said. "I heard about the Mauraders when I was a baby. Apparently Pong was my first word besides Ma and Dada because I couldn't say Prongs. I dreamed about it again. Dumbledore and Mr. Lupin, I mean Remus told me the rest."

"Who's this Mr. Lupin?" Fred demanded

George nodded. "Remus, you keep mentioning him."

"You two would call him Moony. He was one of my dad's best friends in Hogwarts."

"Your dad was friends with a Maurader?" the twins both said after a moment.

"You're both dull, Harry's dad was a Maurader!" Ron shouted having enough of being quiet. "Why else would Pong be his first word? And really Harry? Pong?"

"I was one," Harry said in defense.

The twins gaped at him again for a few moments.

"Excuse us," Fred said.

"We've got a lot to think over."

The twins grabbed things from their trunks and climbed upstairs. Harry and Ron stared after them. After a moment of silence Ron spoke. "You okay? I know it's hard for you to talk about that. Especially after you heard about….."

"I'll be fine. I'll talk to them about it later."

"Okay, so now will you tell me about everything?" Ron pleaded.

In reply Harry's face stretched into a grin.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

When Harry had finished he looked closer to see Ron gaping at him open mouthed. "Blimey mate. You really should include more of this in your letters."

"Sorry," Harry apologized. "It's rather a lot to say on paper. It'd be the length of Hermione's essays."

"Maybe it's good you didn't. I wouldn't like to read that."

"Come. It's late enough the teachers' will all be in bed. Want a snack?"

"The kitchens were a great discovery. That's where we're going right?"

"Were else? I'll go get the cloak."

Harry ran up to the dorm where Fred and George were already asleep. Harry grabbed his cloak and scrambled back down to Ron. Both got under the cloak and climbed through the portrait hole.

"You think the house elves will be up?" Ron asked.

"I expect so. I went down there once pretty late. Dumbledore was sipping some Hot Chocolate and when they saw me I was given some as well. Treacle Tart too."

"You know it's weird right? That you're so close with all the teachers," Ron looked at Harry weirdly as they climbed down the stairs.

"Weird?"

"Yeah Harry. It's weird."

"I live here with them. I had no one else to talk too so I guess that's why it's that way. I think even if my parents were here it would've been that way. From what I've seen in my dreams.. um.. memories, my parents were close with the staff. They fought Voldemort together. I think I would have known them growing up."

"That's still strange."

"I guess. Here we are."

They were now standing in front of the portrait of fruits. Harry pulled off the cloak and nudged Ron forward. "Just tickle the pear."

Hesitantly Ron did so. As the portrait slung open and the kitchen was exposed Ron gaped. "Merlin's Beard! Why haven't we come here earlier?"

"Because I wasn't hungry until now," Harry said.

"Well I was," Ron replied.

Harry rolled his eyes in response as the few house elves in the kitchen at the moment surrounded them. "What's can we be getting you Master Potter?" said the one Harry recognized as Hepsy who had served him before.

"Ron what do you want?" Harry asked.

"A Master Wheezy!" one of the elves squealed ducking under the table.

"They've met the twins," Ron realized. "Well um can I have some of that toast and bangers?" He then remembered his manners. "Please?"

"Bangers sound good."

The two friends sat down to eat their food. The house elves were constantly popping up at their elbows asking if they needed something. Ron kept asking for more food and after they were stuffed (Ron took a while longer than Harry) and yawning they stumbled back up to the tower. Both collapsed back into the four poster beds as soon as they got up there.

When Harry woke in the morning to the light shining in his eyes he looked around to see just one mop of red hair still slumped against a pillow. The beds the twins had been on the night before were empty. Harry looked at the clock on the wall with planets revolving around them. It was already 8:15.

He got up out of bed to shake Ron awake. Ron grumbled and turned over. Harry sighed, typical of his best friend. "C'mon Ron. The twins are gone and it's almost breakfast."

The last word worked magically. Ron popped out of bed and walked downstairs to get his stuff from his trunk. Harry dug through his own trunk and got out clothes. Ron was already dressed when he got to the common room and both headed to the bathroom.

A minute later they were barreling down the stairs to breakfast. McGonagall was there reading the daily prophet. Harry and Ron exchanged looks and sat down. Ron piled food onto his plate and Harry started to do the same. As Ron poked a fork into his eggs all of his food disappeared. Ron served himself more and it disappeared as well.

Harry stared and pushed his plate over to run. As soon as the fork started moving toward the food it disappeared. Ron dropped the fork and groaned. "What's happening I'm starved."

McGonagall dropped her paper. "I recommend you eat then Mr. Weasley."

"I'm trying Professor. The food keeps disappearing."

McGonagall raised her eyebrow. "Where are your brothers Mr. Weasley?"

Ron groaned. Harry looked around. "The twins obviously couldn't do this well they're not here."

"Good reasoning Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "Peeves!"

The Poltergeist appeared above them laughing. "Minnie's mad because breakfast has gone bad!"

"Peeves leave these boys in peace. I'm sure the Baron wouldn't appreciate you disrupting breakfast."

Peeves groaned and disappeared. McGonagall turned back to the boys. "How you're brothers ever managed to get him to do things like this I'll never now. He's never lifted a finger on the twins but I'm always on watch for Peeves."

She sighed, "You should be able to eat now. Mr. Potter if you'd go to get the other Mr. Weasleys from the entrance hall. I have to finish sending out letters to incoming first years. Including your sister Mr. Weasley. So I'll bid you farewell until your return to Hogwarts."

"Thanks Professor," Ron said piling food back on his plate. Harry got up to go to the entrance hall. He found the twins leaning on the staircase whispering to each other.

"McGonagall kicked Peeves out. Now you might want to eat before you have to go." They groaned and followed Harry back inside. Ignoring Ron's glare they sat down and started loading their plate.

Harry didn't eat yet though. He needed to know. "How'd you get Peeves to help?"

"He's happy too."

"If it means he gets to cause chaos."

"Harry, you ever tried pranking?"

"You're the son of a Marauder."

"You must have some good ideas."

"I mean it doesn't always run in families."

"Look at Ron. (and Percy.)"

"Hey!" Ron protested at his twin brothers' speech.

"You done Ron? I want to show you a few more things before you leave." Harry finished the last of his breakfast. Ron and the twins were scheduled to leave before lunch. That gave them two or three more hours.

"Almost," Ron said stuffing more food into his mouth. "I'm dunn."

"We've got two hours. Just enough time."

Harry ran out with Ron following him toward a secret passageway behind Gregory the Smarmy. Harry opened it to Ron's amazement. "Merlin!"

"C'mon," Harry said pulling Ron inside the narrow passageway.

"Where's this one go?"

"Outside Hogwarts. I figure the magic makes the distance shorter. It's not very long."

Harry was right. Minutes later he and Ron were sitting on a rock looking over the village of Hogsemade. "This is amazing. You think anyone knows this is here?"

"The twins. Probably Moony and the other Marauders. I don't think anyone else does though."

"Think of all the stuff we could do with this," Ron said with a mischievous smirk.

"A lot. If this year is more normal than last maybe we can be like Dad and his friends."

"The Marauders? You mean pull pranks like the twins? Could be fun."

"That but we could also learn more magic, do spells, learn to duel. It'll be useful."

"Brilliant! Don't expect me to beat you or Hermione though."

"I will now."

Ron shoved Harry in reply. Harry laughed. "Think of it. We could get away with a lot with the cloak. Then Hermione might be willing to help us with a little persuasion."

"We might even be better than the twins," Ron smiled.

"Maybe," Harry said. "We'd do more than pull pranks. I think we could use this passageway behind the mirror on the fourth floor I found to practice spells. A dueling club with me, you and Hermione."

"You expecting another adventure?"

"I think I'll have too."

"Well then you can count on Hermione and I to be there too."

Harry smiled then looked at his watch. "I think right now we better run if we do want to be there to see Hermione next month. If we're not back soon McGonagall will kill us."

Him and Ron exchanged scared glances then Ron shoved Harry and ran into the tunnel first. "Last one there is a hatching dragon egg."

"No fair!" Harry yelled running after his best friend. It was nice to just be a normal wizarding kid.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

After Ron left on the 23rd of July Harry spent another week by himself with the teachers at Hogwarts, with the exception of visits from Remus. After he finished his summer homework most of the teachers left him alone to do as he pleased during their time with him with the exception of Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick. Snape made Harry stay in the dungeons and read his potions book or cut up ingredients for him. Harry was often doing chores in the dungeons, which felt like detentions. He tried not to make any mistakes so he was spared the scathing remarks from his potions professor.

During his sessions with McGonagall he was told to practice Quidditch. Her excuse for that, "Gryffindor will be winning that house cup this year so you, Harry Potter, need to practice." Harry didn't mind that at all. He found his Professor shouting him pointers funny. There were several times that he had not been sent out to play Quidditch during his period with McGonagall after he had finished his summer paper. During those Harry had been learning transfiguration. McGonagall had seen James' talent in his son. Even though Harry didn't try hard it was there. She started to cultivate that talent. She wanted her students to succeed. So once every two weeks instead of Quidditch Harry learnt transfiguration.

One of Harry's favorite sessions was with Flitwick. Once his Charms paper was finished the small professor asked what the Gryffindor would like to learn next. His reasoning; "If a student has time to expand their horizons they shall learn as much as they can." Flitwick was the head of Ravenclaw after all. In reply to Flitwick's question Harry expressed his desire to learn more defensive and dueling spells.

"I might be able to help you there Mr. Potter," Flitwick said. He had narrowed his eyes at Harry's answer. The child had fought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named just last month and was preparing to fight again. Lily had been one of his favorite students, Harry was much like her, even in the respects of talent and charm-work. She would not want this for her son, but she would not want him to be defenseless. Therefore Flitwick had started to teach Harry some of his favorite defensive spells and perfected the ones the boy had started to learn on his own.

So Harry's days went by learning more spells and practicing Quidditch. Most afternoons he helped Hagrid as well. The Thestrals and Hippogriffs were his favorite things to work with. Hagrid always let him feed them and do anything they might need.

Dumbledore had not been able to meet with him during that whole last week since he had seen him during Ron's visit. McGonagall had informed Harry it was because he was busy looking for a new defense teacher. However Remus had come to visit twice in the past week.

Excitedly the first time he came that week Harry had told him all about his visit with Ron. "So they came through the floo. It was just Ron and the Twins. It was really fun and I even got to show Ron some of the passageways."

"You've got some good friends Harry. James would agree that having friends like Ron is one of the most important things in life."

"I told Ron about the Marauders. He thinks you guys were amazing. Hermione, Ron and I, we'll be our own group of Marauders." **(Harry isn't in like those raised by Sirius stories but he is still a little boy. Pranks are funny.)**

Remus paled. "I'm not sure we were as amazing as you think Harry. We did some amazing pranks but we were cruel. Sirius and James hated Slytherins. I should have seen Sirius for what he was when he pulled a prank that almost killed Snape. He never grew out of his cruelty but James did. He wouldn't want you to do that."

"So we'll be like the twins. We'll pull pranks but that's it. Not to hurt anyone. We'll have fun like you guys."

"That Harry is something James could be proud of and I could be happy to see. Just remember to focus on your grades as well or Lily would find some way to get to me from wherever they are."

"I will. Hermione would kill me if I didn't. Ron and I really are going to have trouble convincing her to help us."

"She'll do it. From what you've told me she became more lenient since becoming friends with you and Ron. I was a bit of a rule follower until your dad got to me."

Harry grinned. "It'll be easy to get away with all of that with the cloak."

"The cloak was handy," Remus agreed. "The map just as handy. I wish I knew where it was."

"I do."

"You do?"

"The twins found it in Filch's drawer in their first year. I'll let them have it."

"You're a good friend Harry but that map should belong to you."

"The twins don't have the cloak. This is fair."

"It's because of this I won't tell anyone of your plan to become troublemakers. You've got enough of Lily in you to keep it from going to far."

"Would they be proud of me?"

"Always. No matter what you did Harry they would always love you. We all would have."

Harry had started to look upset so Remus changed the subject asking him about Quidditch and the latest spells he had learnt. That had ended with him practicing defense with Harry until dinner.

That night after Remus's first visit as Harry had written to Ron and Hermione once again. To Ron he had written his first idea for a prank when the others got back, to Hermione he wrote about some new spells not ready to be on the brunt of her anger just yet. He climbed into bed and fell asleep. That night he had another dream.

Harry was bouncing up and down on someone's lap in what he could now recognize as the house he had once lived in with his parents. A flash of red hair could be seen in the kitchen so Harry knew his mother was there. His hands were holding callused ones, a chaser's hands, so he was sitting on his father's lap. In front of him was a man whose blue grey eyes danced with mischief. His wild, long, shiny, black hair was blown back in an attractive manner. He wore a muggle leather bike jacket and jeans. Though he wore his usual joking demeanor a sorrow lurked beneath. Harry could tell.

"What brings you here Sirius? I thought you had a mission from the order."

"I did. Dumbledore told me to come check on you both as secret keeper."

"We're fine Sirius. We're safe in your hands. It's our friends who aren't in hiding and out fighting that we're worried about."

"I'm worried too," Sirius responded to James his face darkening. "Peter is becoming more and more pale. His job is taxing him more and more and sometimes he can't even come to meetings."

"Peter will be fine. We think too little of him."

"It's not just Wormy I'm worried about."

"What's up with Moony?"

"We know we have a traitor."

"Sirius if you're about to say what I think you are…."

"Look Moony is undercover with the werewolves. What if he gave stuff away accidentally? What if he's the reason for the Prewetts being caught? Or Edgar Bones?" Sirius continued.

"Sirius we're the Marauders. There might be a traitor in the order but it isn't one of us."

"But what if it is?"

"C'mon Padfoot. I know you think it might be Remus but it's not. We trust Harry with Uncle Moony almost as much as we trust you with him."

"I might trust him more," Lily called from the kitchen. "Harry can at least learn to be responsible from his Uncle Remus."

"Unca' Wemus!" Harry applauded.

"I'm hurt!" Sirius said. "Not only does Lily not love me but Harry likes Moony more too! I'm your godfather! I'm Uncle Padfoot! I'm Sirius, the coolest Marauder and Gryffindor to ever walk the earth."

"You'll get over it," James soothed

"Never!"

As the two men argued playfully his mother took him from his father's arms and that was when he woke.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

The next morning (a Saturday) Harry woke up and sat up straight. His Father had talked with Sirius about a traitor. He had been right in defending Remus and Peter as the traitor sat right in front of him. The thing was Sirius had seemed so sincere, he had seemed like he actually cared about the Potters. He had fooled around with James, played gently with Harry and been teased by Lily. Was this real? Was Remus really with the werewolves? Did people think he was the traitor?

These thoughts echoed across his mind as he got dressed to head down for breakfast. Hopefully Dumbledore would be here today so he could tell him. He would need to write to Remus too.

Unluckily Dumbledore was not there today. McGonagall had told Harry he was organizing his last interviews and had a meeting at the ministry. Harry nodded and grabbed some breakfast to go so he could write a letter to Remus. There was nothing he could do now, he decided. So he ran downstairs with his broomstick and took off onto the pitch.

He thought nothing about it again till two days later when he woke up from the same dream mixed in with the previous ones. They were becoming more vivid. He scrambled to see if Hedwig had returned with any letters but there was none. Sighing Harry turned to walk downstairs to breakfast only to run into Professor McGonagall walking up the stairs on the way.

"Mr. Potter, good. I was hoping I would not have to come get you from your dorm. Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you in his office. You shall receive breakfast up there. The password is Blood Pop."

Harry nodded and walked towards the headmaster's office and gave the gargoyle the usual strange password. He was let into the headmaster's office which was the same as usual, except for the empty plates on the desk.

"Good morning Harry. I received a letter from Mr. Lupin late last night pertaining to a dream you had. I believe we should talk about it while we eat. Mr. Lupin should join us shortly himself. Toast with jam and eggs please."

The Headmaster smiled as his food appeared on his plate. Harry did not ask for anything. Dumbledore's twinkle disappeared from his eye for a moment. "Harry if you could please tell me the events in your dream. Remus told me because he is concerned with all the dreams you are having and the course they seem to be taking. I am starting to have some suspicions but I need you to tell me to confirm them."

"You need Harry to confirm what suspicions?" said Remus walking through the door and taking a seat next to Harry.

"A theory based on his most recent dreams. Now Harry if you could recount it for the both of us."

Harry did so and he saw Remus fidget as he talked. When he finished Dumbledore's fingers were arched and he looked to be deeply contemplative. Remus was paler than usual and his eyes were sadder than Harry had ever seen the weary werewolf look.

"We were all worried about the traitor. James was the only one who refused to suspect anyone. No one suspected him either of course. It was your family Voldemort was after, and he had no other reasons to be helping Voldemort. I can understand why Sirius tried to blame it on me. Peter was a bit worried about it too. Werewolves are dark creatures. Many of them allied with Voldemort."

"Not all of them. You were extremely helpful in those days Remus," Dumbledore interrupted. "I never suspected you and neither did the Potters."

"I would have understood if they did. We were all very wary. Peter was especially scared. He thought Sirius might have done it coming from a dark family. Some of Voldemort's most loyal followers were his relatives. Though his suspicions got to me I never acted on them. I should have listened more to Peter."

The werewolf looked down disappointed in himself. Harry and Dumbledore looked at him worriedly. Harry had more than just worry apparent on his face, there was confusion there as well.

Harry looked at his parent's friend, "Remus you said Peter suspected Sirius."

"Yes it was a small worry. He was right though," answered the older man.

"But he also suspected you."

"Harry we were in a war. Everyone suspected everyone."

Harry stopped talking but Dumbledore looked deeply contemplative. "Thank you both. This has been very informative. Now why don't you two go for a walk. I believe you might need it after this talk."

Lupin nodded and rose gesturing for Harry to come after him. As they walked to the entrance hall Lupin spoke. "I don't have much time today. The full moon is tomorrow and I need my strength. I will be visiting again in a few days."

"Why?"

"It's July 31st."

Harry looked at him dumbfounded. After a small silence Lupin continued understanding that Harry still was not understanding what he had dreamt. "I need you to promise me Harry you will tell an adult you can trust about any of these dreams. I don't want you to think to much about them though. Leave that to us and just enjoy the rest of your summer."

"It's kind of impossible not to think about. I get to see Mum and Dad."

Remus sighed, "Just promise me Harry don't let them take over. I have a feeling Dumbledore knows more about why you are having these dreams and what they all really mean. I don't think it will all be good for you."

"I promise."

"Good. Now is there anything else that you would like to ask me before I head home?"

"My parents. They called you and Sirius my….."

"Your uncles. It was an honorary title but one we were sure was more. I understand if you don't want to call me that."

"I want to," Harry said looking unsure.

"You might but I don't believe you're ready too. We both know what the Dursley's did affected you. For now I'm fine being Remus or Moony. One day maybe you can replace the horrible memories of the word Uncle with something better."

"Thanks Moony."

"Take care Prongslet. I'll see you on your birthday."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

That day had been July 28th. Harry's birthday was three days later and it would be the first in 11 years he would actually celebrate. It was just Harry wasn't sure he would. His birthday was a big day yes, but all the teachers were busy. Harry didn't need anything and Remus just remembering was enough. That was all he expected for his birthday.

On July 30th after another day of helping Hagrid, Quidditch practice and spell research Harry went up to his bed. That night he had the second dream in a week.

Lily and James sat on the couch. Lily had a mug of tea in her hands and was talking excitedly to James. They were snuggling closely together and enjoying themselves when a giant black dog jumped onto the couch and squeezed between them. Lily glared at it and James laughed.

"Always choosing the perfect moments to disrupt."

The dog turned into a man who winked and flipped his shaggy, black hair back. "C'mon. Both of you would rather snog me than each other."

Lily hit him and James laughed even louder. "You never will change Padfoot."

"I should hope not. I wouldn't be very fun next week at the Halloween party I'm going too if I did."

"Why are you here Sirius?" Lily asked. "I thought there was an Order meeting tonight."

"Cancelled. Dumbledore was needed elsewhere and several of the others had to do work."

"So you just decided to crash?" James asked.

"No actually. I need to talk to you two about something important. You see I'm your secret keeper and I will forever guard that secret."

"Of course, that's why we chose you," James nodded.

"Well the thing is everyone knows I'm your best friend. I'm the obvious choice for your secret keeper. What if we switched it to someone who wasn't so obvious?" Sirius asked.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Lily asked skeptically.

"I asked Peter to come over. You make him secret keeper. No one will know and no one will suspect it. It's brilliant and will keep you safe."

Lily and James exchanged looks. "It's not exactly a bad idea."

"We can trust Peter."

"Great!" Sirius beamed. "I wasn't the best choice. I'm to likely to go rushing into danger and get killed. Now you'll have someone protecting you even when that happens."

"You said you asked him here?" James queried.

"Yeah. Wanted to do the spell tonight. That okay Lils?" Sirius asked.

"Don't call me that and it's fine. I can do it. Those who knew the secret before will still now it. So Remus and other order members can come."

"It's the full moon this week," James noted. "We should be with him."

"He understands. He's with other werewolves. Still on that mission," Sirius commented.

Suddenly the cat came racing into the room chasing a grey rat. Lily caught it and looked at the rat. "Really Peter?"

The rat turned into a small man, still very rat like. He had thin straw-like hair, beady eyes and a large pointed nose. He was short and round.

"Sorry Lily."

"Did Sirius explain everything?" James asked.

"Of course. I would be happy to be your secret keeper."

"Good," Sirius nodded. "Lily, start the charm. Please."

Harry Potter woke up at 7 A.M. on July 31st. Harry Potter was now twelve. He smiled but then frowned again. His dream. That dream, it had said Sirius was not their secret keeper but Peter Pettigrew. That couldn't be true. Sirius Black had murdered Pettigrew and twelve muggles. Pettigrew had stood up to him, chased after him, did something to get justice for Lily and James.

Still confused Harry decided to get up and eat. He was twelve right now! He would see Remus today and ask him about the dream, or Dumbledore! He could ask Professor Dumbledore.

Harry who had been getting dressed while he thought raced outside. Several of the portraits were already awake. "Can one of you find Professor Dumbledore? I really need to talk to him. I'm going at his office."

The hallway came alive with the chattering of the portraits. Several of them walked through others upwards towards the headmasters office. Harry walked after them.

He reached Dumbledore's office where the gargoyle was already open and walked up the winding stairs to see the headmaster. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking over his half moon spectacles at Harry curiously.

"Harry, the portraits have told me you need to talk to me urgently. I should think on your birthday there should be nothing that important."

"I had a dream. It was about my parents and Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. They were talking about secret keepers. I think they switched."

"Switched?"

"Sirius Black wasn't my parents secret keeper sir. Peter Pettigrew was."

"Harry that accusation could cause a lot of damage. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Sirius Black wasn't the one to betray my parents. Peter Pettigrew was."

"Then I shall contact the ministry. It seems I shall be visiting Azkaban soon. Now why don't we both go down and enjoy some breakfast before Mr. Lupin arrives. He has something planned for the both of you and you shouldn't be worrying about any of this on your birthday."

"Can I tell Ron or Hermione? Or talk to Remus?"

"For now Harry I believe it best we keep this quiet. Mr. Lupin might have some useful information. You may talk to him on your little excursion but I shall also converse with him on the topic tomorrow. Today is not the day for any of thing but celebrations and happiness."

Harry blushed. This was the first year his birthday had been remembered. "Thank you sir."

"Now I do find myself craving some toast and jam. I am sure the others are waiting for us downstairs."

Though Harry was still upset but his stomach was rumbling. He followed the Headmaster down the stairs to the great hall, shyly nodding at all the birthday wishes from his Professors.

Harry quickly ate his food and was just finishing when Remus Lupin walked in. He smiled at Harry and gave him a hug. "Happy 12th Birthday Harry."

"Thank you Remus."

"Now come. We're going to Hogsmeade so I can take you somewhere through side-along apparition. We shall be back for lunch."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Remus said walking out gesturing for Harry to follow. The now 12 year old had to walk a little faster to keep up with the older man's stride.

"Will we be stopping in Hogsmeade?"

"Not today," Remus said as he led Harry out of the grounds towards the village.

"Remus," Harry asked as they walked. "Do you think it was possible that Sirius Black wasn't my parents secret keeper?"

"I am fairly sure he was," Lupin said his brow crinkling in concern. "Why would you think he wasn't?"

"A dream."

"Tell me."

As they walked towards Hogsmeade Harry recounted his dream for Remus. He made sure to include every detail. As the story continued Remus started to look more and more concerned. As Harry finished they were walking the cobbled paths of Hogsmeade.

"Harry if what you are saying is true it might be possible that Sirius has been in Azkaban for all these years as an innocent man. At the same time he killed Peter and twelve muggles. He couldn't possibly be innocent."

"Remus I think he was. Didn't Peter tell you Sirius might be the traitor? Sirius said Peter told him you might be it too."

"From the mouths of babes. I shall talk to Dumbledore about it later and write you as well. The headmaster was right though. Today is not the day for this. Now grab my wrist."

Harry looked at him questioningly but Remus raised an eyebrow and offered his arm. Reluctantly Harry did so.

"Good, this might be a bit uncomfortable the first time."

"The first time wha-"

Before Harry could finish his question he had disappeared with Remus in a swirl becoming just another spot of thin air. The streets of Hogsmeade were deserted. In Godric's Hollow however, well that was another question.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Harry tripped dizzily over his legs when he appeared next to Remus in an alleyway between two houses. Remus laughed and wrapped Harry's arm around his shoulder so he had something to lean on. "I warned you. It'll wear off in less than a moment."

"Where are we?" Harry asked still to dizzy to completely get a sense of his surroundings.

"We are in Godric's Hollow."

"As in Godric Gryffindor?"

"Yes, this was his hometown and yours."

Harry suddenly fully oriented looked at Remus in surprise. "I lived here?"

"That's the reason we're here. I thought you might like to see your old house and visit your parents."

"They're buried here?"

"Yes, not far away. Godric's Hollow has had wizards and muggles for centuries. Your old house was preserved by wizards but muggles can't see it. A few houses down lives the author of A History of Magic, Bathilda Bagshot. In this town the first snitch was created. It's had almost as much wizarding history as Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. You and your parents one of the bigger and most famous events."

Harry looked at Remus still a bit shocked, this whole thing settling in. "I'll get to visit them. I've never even thought about it, never even thought I could. I'll get to see my home, where Voldemort did it? Where I defeated him the first time?"

"All of that Harry. I think we'll start with the Graveyard. You've waited to say something to them for long enough."

Together they walked through the town blending in with the muggle families walking through the streets. Remus pulled Harry towards the village square not far from the church in front of them was a war memorial. It had the names of a bunch of muggles. Then suddenly it transformed. It was no longer an obselisk but a statue of three familiar people. Harry gasped and walked closer. He looked at his parents faces and the statue of his baby self, happy with no scar.

"The wizards in the town did this. To the muggles it's still a war memorial."

"It's nice," Harry decided.

"Come," Remus said. "We have more to see and not a lot of time."

Harry was led through a kissing gate by Remus. They walked together to the rows of tombstones. Harry looked through them. "Abbott. There's a girl in my class with that name."

"Like I said Harry," Remus smiled sadly, "Godric's Hollow has been home to a lot of wizards."

They kept walking through the rows of tombstones when Harry spotted another familiar name. Kendra Dumbledore and Her daughter Ariana. He looked at it curiously while Remus wondered why he stopped. He looked down at the tombstone and frowned. "That's Professor Dumbledore's sister and mother. He doesn't talk about them. His brother Aberforth still works in Hogsmeade."

Harry couldn't really imagine Dumbledore with a family. Especially one that had lived here, like him in Godric's hollow. Remus put his hands on Harry's shoulder and walked him forward two rows. The headstone was made of white marble and was easy to read. Harry frowned. "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death. What does that mean?"

"It's not like living forever. It means that they are living beyond death, still here with us. They're still watching."

"Yeah," Harry agreed kneeling to the gravestone. Remus turned away to give Harry some privacy. "Um hi Mum, hi Dad. I'm sorry I haven't visited. I really wanted to honest, it's just Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't even tell me I was a wizard till Hagrid came last summer. It was then I learnt your names and what happened. That was my birthday last year. It's my birthday again today. I'm 12 now. I miss you. A lot."

Harry ignored the hot tears on his face and sniffled. He didn't bother wiping them just letting them all fall. "I want to thank you. I'm here because of you both. Voldemort's still alive somehow and still after me but you protected me. I hope you're proud of me; I faced him this year. I tried to be brave like both of you. I think you would be proud from what I've seen. I've been having dreams you know, about you and my life before Voldemort. I wish he hadn't been after us and you were still here. People have been telling me a lot about you. I know that so I think you should know more about me."

Harry continued to tell his parents about his year, his friends and his entire life. He traced their names on the gravestone as he did letting his tears fall. After twenty minutes Remus walked over and handed him a handkerchief. "You alright Harry?"

In reply the 12 year old hugged him. That surprised Remus. Harry had never been very touchy. He hugged the child back letting him cry into his shoulders. "I hope this helped."

"It did," Harry nodded. "Thank you."

"I find it helps too. I come and talk to them quite often. One second."

Remus drew his wand and looked around. Swishing it around he conjured some lilies. "I think your parents would enjoy those."

Harry sniffled again hugging Remus in thanks again. Remus smiled and held his hand. "Come on Harry, we've got one last stop."

Harry was walked through the village towards a mostly empty part of the neighbourhood. In front of him and Remus was a visible house covered with ivy. Surrounding the building was waist high grass scattered with rubble. It was the missing pieces of the top floor which had been blasted apart.

"Did no one rebuild it?"

"Because this is a monument to your parents and yourself. Watch."

Remus walked forward and touched the gate. In front of them was a sign rising out of the ground. Harry read the inscription and looked under it. There were inscriptions and names. Some signed in what he recognized as everlasting ink, others were carved in. Others were written as graffiti. Harry smiled as he read them.

"I'm not always happy about the graffiti but I think their messages are appreciated," Remus chuckled. "Most are thanking you and your parents. A lot wish you luck."

"Yeah, I think it's brilliant."

Remus looked at his watch. "I really wish we had more time but we should be getting back."

"Thank you Remus," Harry said quite sincerely. "It was nice to see them, to talk to them."

"Good. Now grab my arm."

Harry did so once again letting the uncomfortable twisting sensation of apparition overtake him. Then following Remus again they walked through the empty streets of Hogsmeade back up towards the castle for their lunch.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Harry entered the Great Hall with Remus to see the Gryffindor table set for a feast. The hall was decorated in red and gold. The table was laden with his favorite foods, treacle tart, soup, bangers… all of the foods that Harry loved to eat at school. In the center was a red cake, decorated with a Gryffindor lion. Harry saw it was wearing glasses and had a black mane. He laughed. "What is all of this?"

"Happy birthday Harry," Remus grinned.

In front of Harry's eyes the empty Great Hall filled with familiar people. They appeared out of nowhere, like a giant invisibility cloak had been lifted. Dumbledore's doing he supposed. Standing there was the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville and what Harry recognized as his grandmother, the Hogwarts professors, and Hagrid.

"A party?" Harry asked confused walking forward.

"Ron might have spilled you've never had one," Fred grinned.

"Mum decided you needed one. She called Dumbledore," George continued.

"It spiraled from there."

"Happy birthday Harry," they said together.

"Thanks," Harry told them and then everyone else for the party.

"Come sit down," Ron told him grinning. "I can't eat till after the birthday boy and I'm starved."

"Aren't you always?" Hermione told him smiling widely as well. She gave Harry a huge hug. "Happy birthday Harry."

Then Harry was receiving pat's on the backs and hugs and happy birthdays from everyone. Ron introduced him to his father. Mr. Weasley smiled and shook Harry's hand before asking him a strange question. "Harry, what exactly do muggles do on their birthdays?"

"Not now Arthur," Mrs. Weasley smiled hugging him. "Happy birthday Harry dear."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry smiled.

"I hope you like the cake. Ron said you would. Ginny suggested making the lion like you. Oh! You haven't met Ginny. Ginny!"

Before Harry could thank Mrs. Weasley for the cake she had ran over and pulled over a redheaded girl who was blushing madly. "Harry this is Ginny."

"You're starting Hogwarts next year right?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded blushing harder.

"You'll like it," Harry said. "Have you ever been here before?"

"No," she squeaked.

"Wizards don't usually come here until there first year," Mrs. Weasley explained. "At least in most cases."

"Well it was nice to meet you. I'm excited to see you around this year." That received another squeak. Harry said thank you again to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then he turned to greet his other guests. After he had done that he found himself back with Ron and Hermione.

"I was wondering why I hadn't got any letters," he told them.

"I didn't write any. I knew I'd see you soon," Ron said.

"I did," Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I wanted to tell you after this I'm staying at the Weasley's for the rest of the summer."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"You are too mate," Ron told him. "Dumbledore told Mum it was okay."

"Brilliant!"

"Why didn't you get my letter though?"

"Dunno. Something might have happened to the owl in the mail."

"I don't think so," Hermione told him. "Not the Hogwarts one you used."

"We'll figure it out later. I want to eat!"

Harry and Hermione laughed and joined Ron at the table. Neville joined them and together they caught up talking about their summer, excitement about the upcoming school year and anything else. Neville, who had turned 12 the day before, and Harry received birthday wishes and cards. After cake was served Neville and his grandmother had to leave so the trio took to the grounds of Hogwarts while the twins and Percy showed Ginny around and the adults talked.

As they sat by the Black Lake and talked Ron brought up Harry's idea for the school year. "You think we should tell her about your idea?"

"What idea?" Hermione demanded.

"To start a group like Dad and his friends. They called themselves the Marauders. We can be version two."

"I don't know Harry. Pranking and things like that? I don't think I want to do any of that."

"You won't have to Hermione," Ron said. "Only help us. Sometimes."

"Yeah. Remus never got into too much trouble. Just Dad and his other two friends. Mostly our Marauders will be exploring, learning more magic though Ron and I will probably pull a few pranks. We have the cloak and if you think about it we can do a lot."

"Fine, if we're doing more than pranking. Learning is smart. If we face anything like last year I want to be prepared," Hermione said.

"We should learn to duel then," Ron said grimly. "You-know-who is still out there. He's gonna be back for Harry eventually. Let's just hope it's not this year."

"We should ask Neville too," Harry suggested. "A group of four just like the old Marauders."

"Are you sure Harry? Neville is a bit err…" Ron trailed off.

"He just needs practice. He's braver than he seems. Just needs a bit more confidence."

Hermione nodded and Ron sighed agreeing before Hermione cut him off again. "Can you show us any of the spells you've learnt?"

"It's just been a few. Most of the others were ones we learnt last year that I practiced."

"Which one is easiest?" Ron asked.

"For me disarming. You have your wand?" Harry asked. Ron snorted in reply getting up and drawing it. Harry pointed his wand at him. "Expelliarmus!"

He caught Ron's wand in his hand and grinned. Ron frowned but Hermione was applauding. "That was amazing Harry. I can't wait to learn it."

Ron sat back down getting his wand back from Harry. "Did you have anymore of those dreams?"

"Two actually," he told them. "I think Sirius Black might be innocent."

Ron gaped at him. "That's not possible."

"Sirius Black," Hermione said. The name was not as familiar to her growing up in the muggle world. "He was the guy that told Voldemort where your parents were?"

"Then killed twelve muggles and his former friend Peter Pettigrew," Ron said. "How is he innocent?"

"I had a dream about them switching secret keepers." Harry went on to describe his dream to Ron and Hermione.

"That's insane mate. If it's true…."

"Then Sirius could be innocent," Hermione said. "Have you told anyone?"

"Remus and Dumbledore are going to find out more. I told them but they told me not to tell anyone else."

"Focus on something else till then," Ron told him. "It's your birthday and it's summer too."

"It's only a month till school starts again," Hermione said speedily now panicking. "I've only read two new books from the list."

"Right," Harry nodded. "They sent that out. I'll just borrow yours and order them through owl mail."

"We're going to Diagon Alley," Ron said. "Ginny needs her wand. Hermione just couldn't wait."

Harry laughed. Hermione looked offended. "It's important to get ahead. At least Harry's been learning that."

Ron scowled. "Relax or I'll have to hide your books when we get to my house."

Now Hermione was glaring at him. Harry spoke up before a fight could break out. "I need to get back to the dorm and pack. When are we leaving for your house?"

"The elves are packing it for you," Ron said. "McGonagall told me before you came. We're leaving sometime before dinner."

"That's not long," Harry noted.

"Actually it's less than an hour," Hermione said. "We should get back to the castle. I think Harry will want to talk to Dumbledore and Mr. Lupin again before we leave."

Ron looked at Harry. "You really think that dream will change something?"

"I hope so. C'mon," Harry got up with Ron and Hermione walking after him. In the Great Hall Harry said goodbye to all his teachers there (pretty much everyone but Snape) telling them he would see them on the first.

Dumbledore was on the side still talking with Remus. The werewolf more weighed down than ever. Harry walked over to them. "Are you talking about my dream?"

"Harry," Dumbledore said. "You should be celebrating with your friends and preparing to leave Hogwarts until September. Not focusing on what could possibly be a false hope."

"It's not," Harry said stubbornly. "I'm sure he's innocent."

"Yes," Remus said. "As I think on it I agree but not everyone will. He killed 12 muggles and Peter. Your dream didn't prove that wrong. In fact it might not be enough to prove Sirius innocent either. We need more evidence."

"I will be going to Azkaban to visit Mr. Black," Dumbledore told Harry. "I should like you to keep me notified on any dreams but otherwise try to forget this all and enjoy your month with the Weasley's."

"I will Professor. Thank you," Harry smiled.

"Happy birthday Harry," Dumbledore walked away then leaving Remus with Harry.

The boy gave the werewolf a tight hug which he returned. Remus smiled at Harry, "I'll keep writing. I want to hear everything. About your dreams, what your doing with your friends and about school when you get back. I hope you have a very happy birthday Harry."

"Goodbye Moony."

Harry was ushered to where the Weasley family and Hermione was gathering up to leave. Harry's trunk was near them. They stood by a fireplace holding powder in their hands. "It's Floo powder," explained Ron. "That's how they are getting back."

"They?" Hermione asked. "What does Floo powder do?"

Ron pointed to where George was holding Harry's trunk in the fireplace. He threw down the green powder and flames roared around him. "The Burrow!"

He disappeared up the chimney. Fred jumped into the flames and did the same. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley followed him. Lastly was Percy.

"So how are we getting there?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be taking you three by Portkey. Dumbledore set one up on the grounds," Mr. Weasley said.

"Portkey?" Hermione asked.

"I've used one. It's an object. You hold onto it and you're transported somewhere else," Harry said.

"Oh," Hermione replied.

They followed Mr. Weasley out onto the Quidditch pitch where a boot almost the size of Hagrid's was waiting. Mr. Weasley checked his watch. "Grab on. It should leave any second."

The three 12 year olds did so fast. Mr. Weasley touched the toe and the portkey took off. They had landed in a field in front of an very odd house. Ron grinned. "Welcome to the Burrow. It's not much but it's home."

Harry looked at him and grinned. "It's brilliant!"

Hermione was grinning as well. Ron's smile stretched across his whole face. "Well then, let me show you around. C'mon!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Ron pulled them inside and through the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was already waving her wand. Pots were flying onto the stove and knives were chopping things up. Harry and Hermione tried to stay and marvel to Ron's confusion. He waved it off and kept pulling them along. They went down a narrow passageway with moving pictures to an uneven stairway. It zigzagged up the building, seeming to go as far up as Hogwarts' own stairways.

When they reached the third landing Harry and Hermione were still looking around in wonder and they spotted a door ajar. A pair of doe eyes looked at Harry in surprise and awe before the door closed. Ron rolled his eyes.

"That was Ginny. She never shuts up normally. You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy."

Hermione giggled, "I'm staying with her right? It'll be nice to be around another girl who probably isn't …."

"Like Lavender and Parvati? Girls are weird—" Harry said only to be hit by Hermione.

"It will be," she declared. "I think Ginny will do well to have another girl around too."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances and shrugged. Ron led them up to more flights pointing out what were his other brother's rooms, especially warning them to stay away from the twins when they reached the fifth landing. There was a door with peeling paint and a plaque saying Ronald's Room.

They stepped in together Ron's head touched the ceiling. Harry's and Hermione's just brushed it. Hermione blinked and shielded her eyes. "Why all the orange?"

Around them the bedspread, wall and even ceiling were the same shade of orange. The walls were covered with posters of a Quidditch team all waving and smiling at them. Ron grinned strongly. "The Chudley Cannons. They're my team. Ninth in the league."

"Isn't ninth the last spot?" Harry remembered from Quidditch in the ages.

"They're having a bad run. They'll get back to the top soon."

Hermione scoffed. She immediately moved to where Ron's spellbooks were stacked in the corner. She pushed aside his comics to do later and started organizing them. His wand was lying on top of a tank of frog spawn next to an empty rat cage. Scabber's was gone. "It's a bit small," Ron said quickly. "And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he's always banging on the pipes and groaning…"

Hermione looked at the attic fearfully. "You have a ghoul?"

"He doesn't do much but sleep and slobber. It's not really the best…"

"This is the best house I've ever been in," Harry declared. Ron's ears went pink.

"Grab your broom," he said eager to change the topic. "I think Fred and George are outside waiting for us."

Hermione looked at them both. "I hope you don't mind if I go and organize my things. I should probably get to know Ginny a bit better too."

"C'mon Hermione," Harry begged. "Try it out… you might enjoy Quidditch."

"Never," she put down the books she had started organizing for Ron and walked down the stairs. Harry put took his broom which had been sitting by his trunk and headed down the stairs with Ron.

He was led to an orchard up a hill and told not to fly higher than a certain point or muggles might see. It was a fun pickup game, consisting of Harry and George against Ron and Fred. Harry and Fred played catchers as the others played keepers.

The game went on for the rest of the afternoon and Harry could honestly say this was the best birthday he ever had. When they started to get tired they landed and got ready to put the brooms away as it was nearing sunset. That was when the twins eyed Harry's broom. "Harry you're a good chap."

"You wouldn't mind…"

"If we took a spin—"

"On that nimbus of yours."

"Not at all," Harry said handing them his broom.

"Thanks," grinned Fred. "Minding putting ours away in that shed? We'll do it later."

Ron had already put his broom away having been called in by his mom to help set the table with dinner. He wouldn't let Harry come with him, and the twins wanted some beater practice so Harry was asked to throw apples at them. He was starving so putting their brooms away was something he didn't mind at all. He walked to the shed alone and started to put the brooms back in their places.

He turned around but the door was closing and standing in front of him was a house elf, not unlike the ones at Hogwarts. This elf however was considerably less well dressed. Instead of a nice comfortable outfit with the Hogwarts crest he wore a torn pillow case covered in dirt and a few other things.

"Er— hello," Harry said.

"Harry Potter!" squeaked the house elf in a loud voice. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir… Such an honor it is…"

"Dobby right? You're a house elf. Not that I'm not pleased to meet you, but, er… is there any particular reason you're here?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Dobby has come to tell you, sir… it is difficult sir… Dobby wonders where to begin…"

That was when Harry noticed the chairs in the shed. He took a seat on one and looked at the other. "Sit down."

Dobby burst into tears and Harry stood up in shock not exactly sure what to do. Dobby was sobbing now and squeaking through his tears. "Sit down. Never… ever… ever…."

"I'm sorry," Harry said puzzled. None of the other house elves he had met at Hogwarts had acted this way. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything—"

"Offend Dobby!" the elf gasped for breath. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard… like an equal!"

"You can't have met many decent wizards then," Harry said politely. He tried to keep Dobby quiet. There were muggles in the area, and he was the Weasley's guest. He couldn't be talking to a house elf in their shed.

Dobby shook his head then frowned leaping up and started banging his head on the side. "Bad Dobby!" he cried out repeatedly as Harry tried to pull him back onto the chair.

"Don't— what are you doing?" Harry whisper-yelled. He had never seen this behavior in a house elf. Dobby was much different than the ones at Hogwarts.

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir…"

"Your family? The wizards you work for? Do they know you're here?"

Dobby shuddered. "Oh, no, sir, no… Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously."

The house elf went on to describe the punishments it would have to use on itself. Harry was painfully reminded of what his life was like at certain times with the Dursley's. He unlike Dobby had an escape. He was free of them well Dobby never could be.

Then the house elf started to praise Harry for his bravery and goodness. He told Harry about what it meant for the house elves when he defeated Voldemort the first time. He was looking at the boy wizard almost vehemently now. "Dobby heard tell that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago… that Harry Potter escaped yet again."

Harry realized then that it had only been just a month or so since his first year had ended. His time at Hogwarts had flown by. He pushed the thoughts aside eager to get this house elf away and not let him ruin his perfect birthday. He nodded in reply to what the house elf said and the elf started tearing up again. "Ah… sir! Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him as soon as he left the castle, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven doors later… _Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."_

"What? I've got to go back— term starts on September first. It's my home there now. I can't stay with the Weasley's forever and I certainly can't go back with the Dursley's. Hogwarts is where I belong."

"No, no, no." Dobby shook his head squealing, "Harry Potter must say where he is safe…"

He continued to describe the horrible things that would happen to Harry if he went back to Hogwarts. Harry looked at the elf incredoulously and decided to ignore him. Fred and George's voices were now outside the shed. Harry looked at the elf. He was lucky he had started to carry his cloak. He pulled it out and tugged Dobby closer putting his hand over the elf's mouth before throwing the cloak over them both. The shed door opened and Fred and George appeared. They put the Nimbus among the other brooms.

They closed the shed door and went out. The elf wiggled free of Harry and looked at him. "Harry Potter must promise that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!"

"I can't promise that."

"Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice," the elf said solemnly. He darted out of the shed and through the dark orchard away from the burrow and toward the muggle village. Harry grabbed his nimbus and zoomed after him. The elf had disappeared though. Harry got off his broom and ran forward to see the elf above a muggle bakery floating several cakes. He shook his head and ran to grab them but he was too late. They fell on top of several of the people at the bakery. Dobby vanished wit a crack like a whip. Harry stared in horror for a moment then ran. He met Ron and Hermione outside the burrow.

"The twin were confused when you didn't come in. We came to get you."

"Where were you Harry and why are you so awfully flustered?" Hermione demanded at the same time as Ron spoke. Harry explained to them about his visit from Dobby the house elf.

"Unless there's more trouble you think we can keep this quiet? I'm sure it was just a prank of some sort."

Hermione and Ron exchanged skeptical looks but agreed. Then they went inside to where Mrs. Weasley had prepared more food and another cake. That was when Harry decided despite all of the things like leaving Hogwarts, or his dream and the crazy elf this was the best birthday he had ever had.

 **AN: For explanantion because there's several wizard families in the area with children who could have done accidental magic they didn't come after them. They trace where the magic is not who the did it.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

The next few days at the Weasley's were some of the best in Harry's memory. He loved his time at Hogwarts but here he wasn't be gawked at, besides by Ginny, she did it and squeaked. Hermione told Harry that Ginny was actually quite nice, if not just a little shy and nervous about her year at Hogwarts coming up. She was much better than Hermione's dorm-mates.

Their days were spent degnoming the garden, playing Quidditch, gobstones, wizard's chess and several other games. Mrs. Weasley kept them all well fed and sometimes overfed. Harry and Hermione were in awe of all the magic around them. In Hogwarts it was there, but not used for chores and things like that. Hermione complained about the rude mirror in the morning while Harry looked sadly at the Weasley's magic clock. He fell asleep to the bangs from the ghoul each night and woke from the whizzes and zips from Fred and George's room in the morning.

He, Ron and Hermione talked about their plans for the coming year. Hermione dug out two of the spellbooks she had brought and started to decide which they should learn. Harry had listed the secret passageways for them and Ron had started talking about several of the pranks they could play.

They talked about other things too, like the odd visit from Dobby and hypothesizing why he was there. Ron's theory was Malfoy and Harry was not disagreeing. Hermione urged they kept their minds open. Another topic was Harry's dreams. They waited to hear from Dumbledore or Remus if anything was found.

Harry and Hermione were easily getting used to life in the burrow by the time Fred and George created the biggest racket yet a week after they had been there. Ron found out they had stolen Scabbers to experiment on which had led to a cat and mouse chase around the house. Finally George tripped and Scabbers tumbled out of his hands toward Ron. Harry who had been laughing next to a disapproving Hermione froze. It was the first time he had seen the rat up so close since his visit started. He looked at the rat in Ron's hand then ran outside.

Ron and Hermione exchanged puzzled glances. Ron shoved Scabbers in his pocket and ran outside Hermione on his heels. The twins yelled after them as they followed the downtrodden grass through the garden and to the orchard.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione called. "Where are you?"

"Hermione he ran for a reason, he's not going to answer." Ron scanned the trees and everywhere else. "Any idea what might have set him off?"

"It wasn't the twins and I don't think he's had any dreams either," Hermione said.

"Not since the last one," Harry spoke suddenly from where he was leaning against a tree nearby.

"Harry!" Hermione cried running over to sit next to him. "What's wrong?"

He looked up with wide eyes. Then at Ron. "It was Scabbers."

"What was Scabbers? Are you scared of him now? C'mon mate you know that rat is bloody useless."

"Ron," Harry said slowly. "Scabbers isn't a rat."

"Of course he's a rat Harry," Hermione said.

"No Hermione," Harry shook his head. "I recognize him from my last dream."

"Your dream? Was there just a rat running through it or something?"

"Kind of. He was there though, with Mum and Dad. It was him, Ron. Scabbers is the reason they're gone."

"Harry you're not making sense," Hermione said gently and slowly. "Scabbers is a rat. Like Ron said he doesn't do much."

"You're not listening Hermione! You're smart, you should remember what I told you," Harry stood up in a rage. Ron took the rat out of his pocket and held it in his hand. "That's not a rat. It's an animagus."

"Harry that's insane," Ron said.

"It's not Ron. Harry told us that his dad and his friends were animagi. A stag, a dog and a rat. James Potter, Sirius Black and—"

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry agreed making a face.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead," Ron disagreed. "Even with your dream, maybe they switched back secret keepers. But everyone knows Sirius Black is evil and Pettigrew died trying to stop him. All that was left—"

"Was a finger," Harry finished. "Scabber's is missing one on his paw. That's no coincidence."

"Fine, then we tell Mum to floo Dumbledore. He'll know how to check. Then if—" Ron stopped midsentence. "Ow!"

Scabbers had bit him and ran off around a tree. Harry ran after him with Ron and Hermione on his tail. They moved deeper into the wooded area and Harry drew his wand. Ron and Hermione followed his example still running after the rat.

Ron had a bit of trouble drawing his wand while running and tripped over a tree root. He fell and his wand went flying through the air. It clattered to the ground a few inches away from Scabbers. The rat moved forward and sniffed the wand. Then it stood on his two back legs.

Before them the rat started to grow. Ron scrambled backwards trying to get up but groaning as he put weight on his twisted ankle. He scooted on his behind and Hermione pulled him up allowing him to lean on her. Ron's rat was now just a bit taller than them. His fur was shrinking back into him and his pink nose was still just as long with black squinted beady eyes over it. He wore dirty, patched and worn robes and his nose was twitching, his stubby fingers pawing Ron's wand. Harry pointed his own wand at the man and started to say. "Expelliar-"

"Expelliarmus!" The man was quicker. He caught Harry and Hermione's wands in his hand. He looked at them both.

"Harry was right," Ron stuttered. "You're Peter Pettigrew."

"And because he's alive Sirius Black is…" Hermione started.

"Shut it," Pettigrew said waving the wand at them. "I wasn't planning on this at all. But this is a rare oppurtonity. My lord is in need of help since you defeated him just two months ago. He'll be so grateful when I come and with his greatest enemy as a prisoner."

"No!" Ron stumbled forward. "If you want to take Harry you'll have to get through us too."

Harry had been silent. Then he heard a rustle in the bushes. There was a flash of red hair and nervous brown eyes. Now determined and with a way to save himself and his friends Harry spoke. "None of us are going with him and none of us are getting hurt. Once we _Floo_ Remus and Dumbledore to tell them that Wormtail is alive and we have him then this can all be fixed."

"How do you plan to do that?" said the man in front of them. "I have the wands and the power here. None of you can do anything to prevent what will happen and now no one will know who did it. It's perfect."

"No one will know the truth like with Sirius and my parents. You betrayed them! You're the reason Voldemort found them. They're dead because of you." Harry yelled. He watched Ginny dash away from them all towards the burrow and almost sighed in relief.

"You wouldn't understand. You're all so young. The Dark Lord was gaining power and to oppose him meant death. I wasn't brave like Sirius, James and Remus. I wasn't smart. I had to live. Now I am free to help my master and will bring him you so everything can be fixed."

"You're mad," Ron said hopping away. "You can't fix this. You killed Harry's parents and hurt your friends. You're a monster."

The man before them looked truly offended. "I helped the dark lord to survive."

"You're responsible for the death of Harry's parents! Then you killed 12 muggles and now an innocent man is in Azkaban!" Hermione yelled.

"Sirius has never been innocent," Wormtail spat. "His whole family was in Slytherin. The Blacks were one of the darkest wizarding families of all time. Sirius pulled mean tricks and jinxed anyone he didn't like. He almost killed Snape once by sending him into see Remus."

Pop!

"A misfortunate joke. Schoolboy rivalries that became dangerous. However he did not fake his death nor betray his dearest friends." A man with a silver beard walked to Harry's side. His eyes narrowed over his half moon spectacles and he kept his wand aimed at Peter. Harry felt himself let out a breath in relief and saw the fear lift off of Hermione and Ron's shoulders.

"Professor Dumbledore!" squeaked the man. "I was so scared. Now you can….."

"Mr. Pettigrew those lies will not be necessary. I know the truth and Remus is flooing the ministry and Alastor now."

"Moody?"

"Yes. Mad-Eye will be quite happy to hear it wasn't one of his brightest students that was responsible for the other's death."

"You'll let me go Dumbledore, or I'll kill them. I can do it!"

"I have no doubt," Dumbledore said coldly. "You've done it before."

Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!

Peter looked around startled. From around them men walked through the trees. The three most terrifying were the most angry, determined and upset Lupin, a tall black man in wizard's robes and a one legged man missing half his nose with raggedy hair and a fake eye whirling around in it's socket. All had wands out and pointed at Peter.

"You just won't do it again with several wizards pointing wands at you," chuckled the dark wizard.

Dumbledore nodded flicking his wand so Harry, Hermione and Ron's wands flew back to their owners. They grabbed their wands moving back among the other wizards wands pointed at Pettigrew.

Peter squeaked once more and was about to apparate when the one legged wizard shot a stunning spell at him. "Get him to the ministry so he can be taken to trial then Azkaban. They'll have a cell newly empty soon."

The tall, dark man and a shorter sterner looking wizard walked forward nodding. They grabbed Peter and disapparated.

That left Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Remus and the one-legged wizard in the clearing. Dumbledore sighed. "I suppose we should walk inside. Molly was quite worried and I suppose Arthur has returned home by now and is waiting for us too."

"Then you can tell us the whole story," Remus said. "I have to say Harry I'm sorry but I didn't really believe that last dream was real until now. Merlin, how's Sirius going to forgive me?"

"Wait, you think he'll get to be free? They'll let him go?" Harry asked surprised.

"I think so Harry. You just helped us catch the proof we needed that he was innocent," Remus said.

"Can we wait before going inside?" Ron asked. "Mum's going to kill me."

Harry felt surprised when he threw back his head and laughed and Hermione joined him with a giggle at Ron's indignant look as they headed inside to tell a story after smothering hugs and a large scolding.

 **AN: Would you guys like to see the scolding and them telling everyone what is going on or should I just move on to the next part of the story? Which would probably be Diagon Alley.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

A week and a half after the ordeal with Pettigrew they received their letters from Hogwarts. It was decided that Sunday they would go into Diagon Alley. There Hermione would meet back up with her parents to go home before school started again. When they finished breakfast and assembled with their lists to leave for London Harry noticed something. "Aren't there too many of us for side-along apparition?"

"Yeah. We use Floo powder normally," Ron said.

"It's what we'll do today. You go first Harry dear."

"I've never used Floo Powder," he confessed once Mrs. Weasley had pushed him forward.

"Neither have I," Hermione admitted.

"I'll go first and show them how it's done," volunteered Fred. He stepped into the fireplace a grabbed a fistful of green powder. He opened his mouth and bellowed, "Diagon Alley!"

"Your turn Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley pushed him into the fire place.

Harry grabbed some powder and yelled.

 **Proceed with the events in Diagon Alley exactly like before except Hermione was already with them and her parents met up with them.**

Another week and a half passed. The Weasleys and Harry stood in front of the barrier to Platform Nine and Three quarters. They were late already. "Percy first," Mrs. Weasley said. He was followed by Mr. Weasley and the twins.

"I'll take Ginny and you two come right after us." They disappeared after the others.

Then Ron turned to Harry. "Let's go together we've only got a minute." Together they broke into a run then crashed into a wall clattering against each other. People started looking at them.

A conductor came over. "What are you two doing?"

"Lost control of the trolley. Sorry." A lot more people gathered around. Harry looked to his best friend. "Why can't we get through?"

"I dunno –"

People were still staring. Ron continued. "We're going to miss the train. I don't understand why the gateway's sealed itself—"

Harry tried pushing against the barrier but it stayed solid as the clock ticked down the last seconds. Ron groaned. "The train's left. What if Mum and Dad can't get back through to us? Have you got any muggle money?"

"From where? I lived at Hogwarts most of the summer. And the Dursley's haven't given me any since I was around six years old."

Ron looked at him sadly taking in that comment then tried to listen to the barrier. "Can't hear a thing. What're are we going to do? I don't know how long it'll take Mum and Dad to get back to us."

People were still staring as Hedwig screeched. "We're getting attention. Let's go wait by the car."

"Harry! The car!"

"What about it?"

"But I thought—"

"We're stuck, right? And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's a real emergency, section nineteen or something of the Restriction of Thingy—"

Harry tried again. Ron was right. Maybe they'd be stuck. If he took Hedwig out here the muggles would get suspicious but the car could turn invisible. He tried making another excuse. But Ron assured him both Weasley parents could apparate.

They put their luggage back in the car. Harry looked at Ron again. "I guess it'll be fun but Hermione must be upset."

"We'll get there the same time as she does if we follow the express. Then we can tell everyone about our adventure, like those stories about the Mauraders you told us. That's what you were planning wasn't it? Adventures?"

"Yeah," Harry said forgetting his exact plans with Hermione's strict watch. "I was."

"Fred and George will be so upset," Ron grinned as he turned on the car. "Check that no one's watching."

"Okay."

Then they vanished and started to fly. Besides a small problem with the invisibility booster at the beginning their flight was one of the best things Harry had ever done. He and Ron ate toffee and planned other adventures. They neared the castle exhausted, hot and thirsty as their enthusiasm wore off. Then the car lurched falling forward towards the lake, missing it and going straight towards the castle. With a hard turn of the wheel Ron turned them back toward the grounds trying to stop them hitting his wand against the dashboard not even noticing the tree in front of them. It was too late when Harry did. His warning didn't come in time.

Ron's wand had snapped, they were both scratched and lurching from the hit. Then when it might just get better it got worse. The tree they had landed on was the Whomping Willow. It hit the car's side door sealing Harry in. Then through the windshield.

"Can you get out?" Ron asked as he pulled the door open. Harry shook his head.

"We're done for!" Ron bemoaned. Harry really wished he knew a way to stop the tree but then under him the car started to buzz. He looked at Ron. " _Reverse_!"

They sped backwards toward the forest. The car opened it's doors then all it's seats turned. The trunk flew open tossing their luggage out. Harry sighed with relief when Hedwig's cage popped open so she could fly to the owlery uninjured. The car took off with Ron after it. "Come back! Dad'll kill me!"

Harry thought Mrs. Weasley and the teachers might do that even if the car had stayed. When it didn't return together they sighed taking their luggage to the castle entrance.

Not even a half hour later they were in an office sitting across the desk from McGonagall and Snape. They had been demanded to sit and explain their story. Ron embellished it not being afraid to plead while Harry stayed silent. McGonagall hadn't been as strict that summer but now he remembered how terrifying she could be. "Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have an owl?"

"I thought of it but a lot of muggles were watching us in the station. An owl with a letter would look strange."

"Not stranger than a flying car though," she said.

"I—I didn't think—"

"That much is obvious."

"I thought the invisibility booster would work. It had before."

She pursed her lips into a thin line. She didn't say something Snape however did. "You are just like your father. Above the rules, arrogant, mindless, the most –"

"Enough Severus!" McGonagall said. "Yes their behavior will be punished. They broke many rules but you will not talk like that about James Potter in front of his son. Though I do regret doing so myself as I believe it might have been the root of the idea."

Harry was now looking bewildered. Before anything else could happen Snape opened the door for someone who knocked and there stood Dumbledore. "Please explain why you did this."

They explained again. Before Dumbledore assured them they wouldn't be expelled and they were sent for some quick healing and given detention. They received some sandwiches and juice but had to stay in the room. They complained to each other on the way the arrival worked out. But besides the disapproving looks of Hermione and Percy that night the applause and laughter when they got to Gryffindor tower that night was overbearing. They had trouble getting into their room where their dormmates were waiting with even more congratulations. At the end Harry was laughing barely regretting their decision at all.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Once Dean, Seamus and Ron fell asleep Harry still sat awake with Neville. That's when Harry decided to tell him. "Neville?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"You know how I stayed at Hogwarts over the summer."

"Yeah. I really had fun at the party."

"Well I wanted to tell you why. I started to have dreams, more like memories of things before my parents had died. Dumbledore wanted to keep an eye on it. I got to see and hear things about my parents that had happened when I was a baby."

Neville stared at Harry for a moment. "That must have been amazing," he said in a choked voice.

"It is. You were in one of them. My mum and dad must have been friends with yours. They were at a meeting here in the Great Hall making plans to fight Voldemort. Both of us were there playing. I think we might have been friends if my parents hadn't—"

"We're friends now aren't we?"

"Of course."

"Was that the only thing you saw of my mum and dad?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you if I learn more. But my parents mentioned them a few times. I guess they like to tell stories a lot because I learnt a lot about their years in school in my dreams too."

"Really? Was it different?"

"Mostly Dad and his friends talked about adventures. They were like Fred and George. They pulled pranks but they also explored the castle and made a map of the passageways. I've kind of decided I want to be like that. Ron too."

"Not Hermione?"

"You know how she is about rules. She's fine when we're not breaking them. But my Dad's group was four people. If we're going to be Marauders we need a fourth member."

"Who is it?"

"Well I was hoping it'd be you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You're our friend. You're nice, brave enough to stand up for yourself to Malfoy and almost everyone else. You're great at Herbology and a lot of other things if you gave yourself the chance. What do you say?"

Neville grinned. "Yeah. I mean, I didn't think you'd want me too do things like that with you, Ron and Hermione."

"Well we're asking aren't we?"

"Thanks." For a moment there was silence. "Could you tell me what you remembered about my parents?"

"I only saw for a few seconds Neville." Harry said remembering Neville lived with his grandmother. What had happened to his parents?

"Oh."

"If you want to talk about them I'll listen. I mean I know you live with your grandmother. I wished for the longest time I knew about Mum and Dad. Till last year I didn't know they were wizards or their names. These memories, have been like a dream."

There was more silence. "I guess I was lucky then. Grandma tells me about them a lot. They were aurors. The bravest Grandma says. I just wish I could be like that."

"Even if you already aren't you will be," Harry assured him. "They seemed nice in my memories. They looked like they loved you a lot."

"They do." Neville drew a breath. "I wasn't planning on telling anyone. Gran thinks I should. But Mum and Dad are still alive. People know, it was a big story for a while. Death Eaters came to our house the day after you defeated Voldemort that first time and tortured them. They don't remember me know, or anything really. They live in St. Mungo's and I get to see them sometimes. I think they still love me. I hope so."

Harry didn't really know what to say. Suddenly Neville seemed to have it a whole lot worse then he ever did. "I'm sure of it. You're a brilliant friend Neville, and a great Gryffindor."

"Not really."

"You were brave enough to tell me those things just now. I won't tell anyone either. But if you ever want to talk again I'll listen."

"Thanks Harry. For everything," Neville sniffed turning away.

"Goodnight Neville."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Harry and Ron didn't end up serving their detentions until a few days later. While Ron had the hard and gross labor of scrubbing up the trophy room, as he barfed slugs, Harry had a more annoying task. He was sent to Lockhart who had requested help for his fan-mail.

And as he knew it would come, the trouble and mystery for that year started as he worked. A voice, raspy, harsh, and smooth crept through the walls into Harry's ears. Shivers slithered up his spine as he heard it claim the need to kill, rip and tear. Worst of all Lockhart hadn't heard anything and Harry was left wondering if he was paranoid.

When he got back to the tower that night Ron hadn't been back. Harry waited until he was to discuss it but both boys had been too exhausted and unable to come up with much. The matter was put to the back of his mind and left unmentioned to Neville and Hermione.

Then September became October and the warm weather turned to rain. Harry came back from a harsh quidditch practice and started to make his way to the tower. Nearly-Headless Nick had been floating by muttering. And Harry had made the horrible choice of greeting him and getting pulled into a conversation about the Headless Hunt. Then their conversation had been interrupted by Filch which was how he had found himself sitting across from him in the office now.

Harry sat silently in the chair still soaking and dirty as Filch slammed down a paper and found a quill. He glared at Harry and started to mutter. "Crime…"

Harry sat up as his eyes widened behind his glasses. He made a noise in the back of his throat in protest. "What? It was only a bit of mud!"

"It's only a bit of mud to you, boy," Filch shouted. His eyes crossed at his nose as he glared at Harry. "But to me it's an extra hour scrubbing!"

Filch was starting to continue filling out the form when a huge explosion rang from the Hall outside. Filch stumbled and got up. He yelled for Peeves and ran out with Mrs. Norris going after him. Harry looked around suddenly alone. He spotted the filing cabinet in the corner of the room and grinned.

Several of the drawers were unlabeled. But there were more than one that had single names to themselves. Fred and George had a large one near the top, but further down and much more interesting to Harry was a list of four names a few drawers down. Quickly he got up and opened the drawer grabbing the first sheet he saw with his father's names before putting it in his pocket and slamming the drawer shut.

He sat back in his seat just as Filch arrived. The man was smiling in a manner so creepy Harry was feeling almost as scared as he had been when he heard that voice a few weeks before. As Filch continued on to Mrs. Norris about Peeves and a vanishing cabinet Harry squirmed in his seat. His eyes fell on a paper on Filch's desk and he scanned it quickly. The room fell quiet as Filch noticed too.

The groundskeeper grabbed the paper and snarled at Harry. "Have you – did you read—?"

"No," Harry said though he'd managed to catch a few words.

Filch started to rant and yell that it was his private mail. Then he gathered himself and looked at Harry. "Go now, I have to write up a report for Peeves anyway."

Harry got out of there faster than he thought possible. As he ran up a staircase and pulled out the file in his pocket Nearly Headless Nick appeared. Harry stuffed the file away again. Nick glided up and told him he'd gotten Peeves to create a distraction.

After thanking him profusely Harry looked at the paper in Nick's hands still thinking about the one in his pockets. "I wish there was something I could do for you about the Headless Hunt."

Nick stopped suddenly and Harry stumbled through him. The air turned cold and he felt as if he was covered in millions of frozen spiderwebs. Nick turned to him suddenly and agreed there was something he could do for him. "Harry – would I be asking too much – but no…"

Harry asked what he wanted them to do.

"Well, this Halloween will be my five hundredth deathday," Nick announced proudly.

Harry however didn't feel quite as happy at this announcement. He wasn't quite sure how to respond. Especially as he thought exactly of what death and Halloween meant. His response was a small and shocked, "oh."

Nick however took that as an order to continued. "I'm having a party in one of the bigger dungeons," he said. He looked at Harry hopefully with his fingers knitted together. "It would be an _honor_ if you, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger could come but I do think you'd much rather be at the school feast."

"No," Harry said suddenly feeling sick about how much he had enjoyed it before the troll attack last year. "Not really."

Nick looked at him not sure if that meant a yes or a no. Harry felt his heart clench as he felt even worse for refusing Nick, especially after he had helped save him from Filch. "I'm sorry Nick. But October 31st isn't only your deathday. I'm not going to be celebrating anything that night."

Nick's eyes widened. "Oh, well, I…."

Harry coughed realizing how awkward this was. "Have a really good deathday Nick. I'll see you later."

When he told Hermione and Ron about Nick's offer later that night Hermione seemed quite excited. "Ooh, a deathday party! I'd really like to see what ghost celebrations are like."

"You can tell Nick if you want to go then," Harry said slowly. "I already told him I wasn't."

"The feast will be much better anyway," Ron agreed.

"Ron! If Nick helped Harry with Filch and this means a lot to him I don't see a reason we shouldn't go. There's a lot more chances for Halloween feasts," Hermione said sternly looking at them both disapprovingly.

"I won't be going to any of those either," Harry told them.

Hermione and Ron looked at him. "What?"

"But what about all that pudding and candies?"

Just then Neville stumbled through the portrait hole. Ron looked up and called him over. "Oi! Neville!"

Neville came and sat down in one of the chairs next to them. He looked around curiously as Harry looked down and Hermione looked at him worriedly. Ron was scowling though. "Tell Harry he should come to the feast with us! He says he doesn't want to go."

"I don't think I want to either," Neville said nervously.

Ron looked very affronted. "What's up with you two?"

Neville looked up at their friend sadly. "October 31st eleven years ago was the day that…."

"It was the day Voldemort killed my parents," said Harry looking up at Ron and Hermione. "So I'm not really in the mood to be celebrating."

Ron and Hermione's eyes widened. Hermione put her hand on Harry's. "Harry…"

"We didn't know," Ron said to him.

"You couldn't have," Harry agreed. "I didn't know either. Until I started to have those dreams."

"Dreams?" Neville asked. He had been quiet until then. The other trio exchanged glances.

"I'll tell you later," Harry decided. "I just feel bad for Nick."

"He'll manage," Ron declared. "Now who's up for a game of Wizards chess?"

Hermione looked back down into her book as Harry and Ron exchanged scared glances. That might be scarier than Halloween itself.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

Ron and Hermione managed to distract Harry and Neville until the day itself. When the other Gryffindors started to head out of the portrait hole and to the feast Harry and Neville sat in chairs by the fire. Then two more chairs were suddenly taken up. Harry looked up surprised. "Why aren't you down at the feast?"

"There are things a lot more important than a stupid feast," Ron said squishing into the chair beside Harry.

Neville raised an eyebrow. "You're turning down food? You're not hungry?"

Ron blushed. "Maybe a bit."

"So am I," Hermione agreed suddenly to all three boys surprise. "And whether or not you say it I know you two are as well."

She looked pointedly at Harry and Neville who squirmed a bit. Hermione satisfied continued. "We might not be at the feast but we still need to eat."

"The feast is the only way to get food though," Neville told her confused. "It's fine if you go. I said I'm not that hungry anyway."

Hermione scoffed. "We're not going to the feast. And you are eating."

"Plus," Ron agreed. "The Feast has to get it's food from somewhere. Harry and I never showed you the kitchens did we?"

For the next hour they sat in the kitchens downstairs though Hermione seemed to be very upset by the whole thing. She had enough sense not to say anything about it while Harry and Neville were so sad though. Together she and the boys ate. Her and Ron joined forces to make sure Harry and Neville ate more than a few bites.

Either way neither boy ate as much as usual and when Ron had finished thanking the houseelves with a little prodding from Hermione they set back upstairs in a slightly melancholy and uncomfortable silence. That's when Harry heard it. The same cold and horrifying voice. " _….rip… tear… kill…"_

As slow as he had been going looking at his feet and lost in thoughts of his parents that all suddenly stopped. He tripped over his feet grabbing the wall in a stop listening and looking around.

"Harry, what're you—"

Harry interrupted Ron. "It's that voice again – shut up a minute-"

 _"….soo hungry…."_

Harry might've been reminded of Ron if the voice wasn't so horrible and chilling. "Listen!"

Ron, Hermione and Neville exchanged worried glances.

 _"…Kill…time to kill…"_

Harry listened as it moved. Then he took off in a run as his friends followed. The voice couldn't be heard as other footsteps approached and happy laughter and talking approached.

"Harry," Neville said nervously.

"SHH!" Harry said.

" _I smell blood…."_ The voice said before repeating it louder and louder.

Harry's eyes widened. "It's going to kill someone!"

Hermione, Ron and Neville looked confused but still they followed as he ran up another flight of steps. They were on the second floor and running through all of it until they reached the last empty passage.

"Harry, _what_ was that all about?" Ron demanded. "I couldn't hear anything…"

Now Harry looked bewildered. He didn't have a chance to question anything as Hermione gasped. _"Look!"_

Neville read the words on the wall ahead slowly. His eyes widened even more with each syllable as he quavered in his boots. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware."

Once again they didn't have a chance to question what that meant when Ron pointed something else out. "What's that thing – hanging below it?"

They walked closer, Harry first then Ron, Hermione and lastly Neville. Neville almost slipped on the pooling water and tumbled into Ron, Hermione and Harry. He blushed. "Sorry."

Then together they all looked up and saw what exactly was hanging there from a torch. They jumped back together. Ron's voice quavered, "Let's get out of here."

"We should try and help—" Harry started.

Ron shook his head. "Doesn't mean we want to be found here. Especially with _that!"_

The footsteps they had heard before approached again. The passage suddenly filled and the noise and footsteps died as the quartet and the wall were surrounded by stares. It was silent for a moment until Draco Malfoy pushed his way in front and laughed. "You'll be next mudbloods!"

Snape and Filch arrived just as he spoke. Both turned paler than usual for different reasons as they moved forward and saw and heard what was happening. Snape was looking at Malfoy, his eyebrows furled and then turned to Harry with a strange look on his face. Filch however had seen his cat and raised his hands to his face crying out.

"What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he asked stumbling back and turning on the students. His eyes turned on the quartet in the center of the hall. He looked at Harry. "You! You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll—"

"Argus!" Dumbledore yelled out as he and the other teachers arrived on the scene. He surveyed the scene quickly. Then he ordered that Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione come with him and Filch to Lockhart's offered office.

Lockhart, Dumbledore and a silently pale Snape and McGonagall came with them. In the office Dumbledore looked at the cat as the four second years sat down. McGonagall was bent over as well almost as close to the cat as Dumbledore. Snape stayed in the corner but wore a strange smile.

Lockhart however was pacing squeezing in by Dumbledore and McGonagall. He made comments on how he could've saved the cat but was interrupted by Filch's cries. It didn't stop his nonsense speculations. But Dumbledore ignored them along with Filch's cried then he looked up. "She's not dead Argus."

Filch stopped crying to look at his cat. "Not dead? But why's she all—stiff and frozen?"

"She has been petrified," Dumbledore said continuing over Lockhart saying he knew from the beginning. "But I cannot say how…"

Filch turned and pointed to Harry demanded they asked him. Dumbledore shook his head. "However advanced Harry, or his friends might be this is dark magic of the most advanced and powerful kind."

Filch shook his head. "He did it, he did it!"

Hermione, Ron and Neville's eyes widened as Filch continued announcing that he did it because he saw Filch's things in his office and Harry knew he was a squib. He ignored Harry's denial and Filch continued to accuse him.

Then Snape interrupted. "Potter and his friends have a habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Why was he upstairs in the corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

All the professors turned to the four students. Harry looked up at them and then at his friends who also burst into explanation. "It's October 31st Proffesors. I didn't feel up to going to the feast when…"

"We wanted to keep Harry and Neville company! They were upset!"

"And we went to get food from the kitchen because we still needed to eat…"

"I couldn't celebrate Halloween when today is what it is, or tomorrow is."

McGonagall gasped. Dumbledore looked down and Snape stepped back and stopped looming. McGonagall looked at them. "Explain again. One at a time."

"I wasn't up to the feast when it was the day of my parents –"

Dumbledore looked up a hand to stop him. Harry shut his mouth as Dumbledore looked at them. "I assume you had the same reason Mr. Longbottom?"

"Yes. Usually Gran and I spent Halloween, well…." Neville said nervously looking at Ron and Hermione.

"And you two were just keeping your friends company? To help them?" McGonagall asked. "So then did you see who did it? Or what?"

All four shook their heads. Hermione spoke up meekly, "We got there just before everyone else."

"Very well," Dumbledore said standing up straight. "We will be able to cure Mrs. Norris. Professor Sprout has recently gotten some mandrakes. As soon as they reach their full size, we can make a potion that will her."

Lockhart started to claim that he could whip the potion up in his sleep. Snape quickly shut him down leading to more silence. Dumbledore spoke up again talking to the four students. "You may go."

The four of them ran out into the castle and finding an empty hallway and classroom. Harry looked at his friends. "D'you think I should have told them about that voice?"

"No," Ron said quickly. "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign."

"The wizarding world doesn't take kindly to insanity," mumbled Neville.

Harry looked at him worriedly. "You don't think I'm insane though? You believe me right?"

"Course I do," Ron said. "But you have to admit it's weird."

"I know it's weird. The whole thing is weird. What was that writing on the wall about? _The chamber has been opened…._ What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"I might. I think someone told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once. It might've been Bill…."

Hermione spoke up then. "We all have a lot of questions and a lot to talk about. But Harry doesn't need more to worry about tonight," she said then hesitantly added. "Neville too. But we can do it later. Now we all need sleep."

Out in the wizarding world no one had heard about what had happened in Hogwarts. Many were trying to catch sleep themselves. But in Azkaban Sirius Black found himself unable to as he often was.

He was warn enough physically in his dog form but the cold and miserable air of the dementors haunted him too much to sleep. Then his dog ears twitched along with his nose. He caught the scent before the sound. But the things approaching weren't dementors. They were people.

He used the little strength he had for the day to shift back to his human form. He pulled his rags closer around himself as the voice spoke. "Sirius Black."

Sirius looked up. Several aurors and DMLE members stood in front of him. "Get up."

Sirius complied confused. He stumbled out of the unlocked cell and two aurors caught his elbows as he fell forward. He was barely aware of what was happening. He heard one of the men mumbled. "If Madam Bones and Dumbledore are right then…"

"The man has suffered all of this for twelve years," another scolded. "Don't make him suffer more."

Sirius squirmed at that statement thinking it should make him feel something. He just wasn't sure what it was. Maybe he had forgotten how to feel anything but negativity, despair, and revenge.

"Dementors aren't going to be happy about this," a third person said as they started moving.

"Ab…about…about what?" Sirius managed.

"You're being removed from Azkaban," said the first man. "New evidence has arisen for another trial."

"What?" Sirius asked something waking inside him. "They found him. They found him…"

"What's this nonsense he's speaking?" said another.

"I don't know. Lets just get him out of here."

Sirius let the darkness take over as he was dragged out of Azkaban and to a boat. He ignored the screaming, shouts, laughter and jeers as he was led out past the other cells.

"No! He's not a Black! Let him rot away here for being the dirty blood traitor he is and let the worthy ones go! Our master needs us! He _needs_ me!" Bellatrix Lestrange could be heard calling madly.

But for once Sirius couldn't bring himself to care about his cousins taunts. Not when he could already feel the hope welling inside him. Not when he could think about seeing Harry and making sure the rat hadn't gotten to him. And he collapsed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

Since the writing on the wall appeared Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione had been trying to figure out a way to learn the truth about the Chamber of Secrets. Finally they had decided to go after their main suspect Malfoy, with the help of polyjuice potion. The trouble was learning to make the potion and getting the book from the restricted section.

The plan was to do it after Lockhart's class which was where they were now. Lockhart had picked Harry (again) to act out the role of the Werewolf he had captured. Harry was made to howl, moan and be defeated by Lock hart. That was until Lockhart narrating his defeat of the werewolf made a mistake. "I then screwed up my remaining strength and performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm. He let out a piteous moan, go on Harry."

Harrry rolled his eyes and moaned ignoring Ron and Neville 's pitying looks and Dean and Seamus's amusement.

"Higher than that," Lockhart commanded. Satisfied he nodded continuing. "Good. Then the fur vanished, the fangs shrank and he turned back into a man."

"What?" Harry asked suddenly forgetting the role he was supposed to be playing. "A werewolf can't be turned back into a man?"

Lockhart looked down at him eyebrows furrowed in slight frustration. "Has all this acting exhausted you Harry? You mustn't have been able to hear correctly. I said—"

"I know what you said," Harry said angrily standing up. "But a werewolf transforms as soon as the full moon rises and turns back when day breaks again. There's nothing you can do to turn him back. There's no cure for lycanthropy."

"You've been misinformed Harry," Lockhart smiled charmingly. "Which is why I'm here to teach you."

"You're teaching us wrong."

"Why don't you go sit down Harry," Lockhart suggested suddenly annoyed and angry.

Harry marched back to his seat. He sat down and put his head and his arms as Ron clapped him on the back. "That was awesome mate. Maybe you managed to deflate his head a little."

"I doubt it," Harry said looking up. "And now I can't help you guys get permission for the restricted section."

"Hermione will be able to do it on her own," Neville told them. "Lockhart will sign anything. And when she asks for it then he'd be happy too. He knows how much she likes him."

All three boys smirked holding in chuckles. That's when the bell rung and Harry looked at his friends. "I'll wait outside. I don't want to anger him more."

Not ten minutes later Ron, Hermione and Neville came out brandishing the permission slip signed by Lockhart with full grins. Harry felt his growing too. Together all four headed to the library and put together their plan for the Polyjuice potion.

Far away in London in a white room Sirius Black gained consciousness. He looked around to see his surroundings and took awhile to recollect being taken out of Azkaban. He could faintly recall some small memories of waking up hazily a few times to be surrounded by scared nurses and hearing all sorts of voices.

As Sirius was pondering the door opened. In walked Albus Dumbledore with twinkling eyes and a grim smile. "Sirius my boy. It is good to see you awake."

"Dumbledore," Sirius croaked. His voice was out of use. "Do they know? They have him? Why am I here?"

"They didn't tell you anything when they took you out?" Dumbledore asked sitting down.

"No. How long ago was that?" asked Sirius.

"Almost a week. As for you being free, your fate is not totally set yet. I have convinced the ministry to give you a trial. A fair one. All due to the new evidence that has been found. Let's hope they are smart and set you free. Until then aurors will be guarding you here until you are ready to go to trial. "

"They found him then," Sirius said. His eyes darkened and looked at Dumbledore. "They found the Rat."

"Yes, Pettigrew is in the aurors custody too. As for how he got there, well it's a very interesting and long story."

"I have time," Sirius said.

Dumbledore sighed leaning back. "Well, it began with a dream…."

He told the story of how Harry and his friends caught the rat and looked at Sirius who was silent. Sirius looked at him, eyes shining with hope for the first time in a long time. "And Harry, he's okay? He's happy? What has he been doing? Besides catching rats and going through his first year at Hogwarts."

"Harry is fine," Dumbledore said. "He's a wonderful boy. He looks just like James but has Lily's eyes. And a lot of her demeanor. He's a marvelous mix of them both. And much like James he's gone and surrounded himself with friends who would do anything for him."

"The ones who helped him catch the rat?" Sirius asked.

"And one more. Mr. Weasley is as loyal as they come. Pettigrew was posing as his rat. He and Harry have been very close since they first came to Hogwarts. Ms. Granger is one of the most brilliant witches of her age. Much like Remus she keeps the other two out of trouble. And most recently joining their little group is Mr. Longbottom."

"Neville?" asked Sirius. "Frank and Alice's son?"

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "There's a lot you have missed Sirius but now isn't the best time to fill you in on it all. You need more rest."

Sirius still filled with questions was left alone in the room with nothing to do but follow Dumbledore's advice and sleep.

As he lost consciousness Harry was gaining it once again far away in the Hogwarts hospital wing. It had been a long night with little sleep between regrowing all the bones in his arm, a visit from Dobby and seeing that Colin and Nearly-Headless-Nick had been petrified. As soon as he got permission from Madam Pomfrey he ran out of the hospital wing to go and find Ron, Hermione and Neville.

Soon enough he was sitting with them in Myrtle's bathroom watching the Polyjuice potion brew. Hermione, Ron and Neville had greeted him happily, especially after realizing it wasn't someone else who could have gotten them in trouble.

Hermione had attacked him with at hug. "Harry! You us such a fright— come in— how's your arm?"

She suddenly let go inspecting his arm. Harry pulled it away assuring her it was fine. He joined them in the bathroom stall to see Neville and Ron grinning at him. Ron started to explain. "We'd've come to meet you but we decided to get started on the polyjuice potion."

"We thought is the safest place to hide it," Neville said. "No one ever comes here."

"It's a good thing you did," Harry nodded. "There's been another petrification."

"We already know," Hermione told him. "We heard Professor McGonagall talking to Professor Flitwick this morning."

Ron snarled talking about how Malfoy had done it to take revenge for the quiddditch game. That was what reminded Harry. "There's something else, Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night."

"Who?" Neville asked.

"This batty house elf who came to Harry this summer trying to convince him it wasn't safe to come back to Hogwarts. His owners must be some crazy purebloods because the elf was terrified of them and kept beating himself."

Neville nodded understanding. None of them noticed Hermione's eyebrows furrowing and her frown getting bigger and bigger. Harry continued telling them what Dobby had said and Hermione forgot her concerns for more important things. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?"

"This settles it," Ron crowed. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened it when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby'd told you what kind monster's in there, though. I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school."

"Maybe it's invisible," suggested Neville.

"Or maybe it can disguise itself," Hermione said. "I've read about Chameleon ghouls."

Ron snorted. "You read too much Hermione."

He finished putting lacewings with the leeches and looked at Harry. "So Dobby stopped us from getting on the train and broke your arm…" he shook his head. "You know what, Harry? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life he's going to kill you."

All of them laughed. Neville stopped suddenly though while the others were still chortling. "He's scared for Harry. Everyone else is really scared now too. We shouldn't be laughing."

Harry shook his head. "If anything we should be. And make everyone else laugh too. I wanted to be like my dad, a maurader. That includes pranking too. And not in the mean way like Fred and George are doing."

"They've been hopping out covered in fur and stuff at Ginny and other first years," Hermione said. "It's horrible."

"We should do something everyone will find funny. Maybe a little annoying but it will make them forget about the chamber for a bit," Harry said.

"Like what?" Neville asked.

Harry thought for a second then looked at Hermione. "Have you ever seen one of those American films about high school. And the lunch hall?"

Hermione looked at him and started laughing. Then her eyes became wide as she looked at Harry a bit surprised. "You were serious?"

He nodded. Behind him Neville and Ron were looking at them confused. Ron coughed. "Um… do you want to explain?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

 **AN: This chapter is inspired by a tumblr text post. You should all find it. Search fred and George food fight then look at images. The idea is amazing. Also Happy Birthday Harry! 37! And this year Rose and Albus start at Hogwarts!**

Ron groaned as they all sat together during dinner the next day. "I can't believe we're doing this. It's such a waste of good food."

"You were all for it when we planned it," Hermione scolded. "But you might be right. What if we get caught? We'll be in so much trouble."

"No one will catch us. We'll be fine Hermione," Harry told her. "Just remember the plan."

"Do your plans ever work?" Neville asked.

"No," all three of the other chorused together.

Neville blanched then sighed. "Okay."

Under the table Harry and Hermione pulled out their wands. Casting spells wasn't hard but keeping the food in the air and aimed at the right place was. Two giant bowls of food hovered in the air. Then they all went zooming straight toward the slytherin table and hit two people head on. Harry was extremely satisfied when his hit Marcus Flint, their quidditch captain just as he had planned. The other person hit was Millicent Bulstrode. Both stood up and looked around, Flint at the Gryffindors, "Who did that?"

The Hall was utterly silent. Then Fred and George cackled erupting into laughter. "That was brilliant!"

"Why didn't we come up with that?"

"I don't know, but we should have!"

Flint howled. "Shut up!"

Fred and George laughed harder along with a lot of others as some lumps of some type of sauce dripped down Flint's head. Flint reached for the pot on the table and grabbed some pieces of stew. He flung it to the Gryffindor table but instead it landed short on Cormac McLaggen from Hufflepuff.

Within five minutes everyone was flinging food at each other. After the first few minutes it got more and more interesting. Scores were kept for houses on the ceiling marked in colored floating sparks and shimmers. Whenever someone hit someone from another house a point was added. Other spells were used to catapult food, make it ding or sing when it hit someone, change colors and a multitude of things.

The Weasley twins had gotten very into it. Food wasn't just flying from their little spot in the room, there were explosions of all sorts. It made noises as it flew, called out names, they cast the food to be invisible, turn the people it fell on other colors, or give them animal body parts. They aimed especially hard for the Slytherins of course.

In fact all of Slytherin was in an all out war with Gryffindor. Harry grinned especially hard when Ron managed to get a very hard hit on Malfoy. The Hufflepuffs were popping up everywhere hitting where no one expected too. Ravenclaw was using clever ways to launch their food into the air, spells like flipendo and small magical devices they put together and transfigured with utensils.

At the teachers table McGonagall was looking on aghast. "We need to put a stop to this madness immediately."

"Now Minerva," Dumbledore chuckled. "I don't see any harm. The children are enjoying themselves, forgetting everything about the chamber and their fright. Laughter never does harm."

Snape however was sneering as several Slytherins prefects were nailed in the face. McGonagall cracked a grin at her daring Gryffindors, going stupidly and daringly closer hitting more and more Slytherins without fright. Flitwick was smiling at the increasingly creative charms and their usage. Trewlaney was hiding under the table quivering. Sprout was buttering her toast as eggs hit the back of her hat. She was so exhausted from the Mandrakes she didn't seem to notice. Then some other food hit the teachers. Soon enough they were in an all out war too. Well most of them.

The war progressed, as the food kept refilling on the plates and trays. It was never ending. Then it was utter silence as an indignant noise came from the teacher's table and McGonagall was rubbing pieces of whipped cream pie off her face. Dumbledore was chuckling hard. And soon enough so was everyone else. McGonagall sighed. "I believe that's enough. Once you all recover from your _laughter_ then go upstairs and clean up."

The hall was full of giggles and talking as people covered in food walked out of the hall. The elder years vanished the food off their clothes and helped some of the younger ones do the same. Others, like the Weasley twins and a strange blonde Ravenclaw first year did nothing to clean up. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Harry were lost in the crowd as they went to the common room. Ron was grinning almost hardest of all. "That was bloody brilliant!"

"It was quite funny," Hermione admitted. "And I do think it worked like you wanted it too Harry."

Neville smiled shyly. "It did. I completely forgot about any of that while we were doing that."

Harry grinned. It was all working out. At least one of their plans was. And they hadn't been caught! Looking up towards the ceiling Harry let out a whisper. "I hope you liked this Dad."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The gavel banged hard as the Wizengamot was called to attention midway through November for the organized trial of Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. Sirius sat chained to a chair, as did Peter. Wards had been cast to stop Animagus transformations and Aurors were on hand. Verisetaum had been administered. High up on her stand Amelia Bones, head of Magical Law Enforcement surveyed the situation. "Begin."

A wizard sitting with a quill and parchment looked at Sirius. "Name of the defence?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Witness for the Defence?"

Dumbledore who had been sitting in the viewing area stood. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Name of the accused?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Peter stuttered shivering and crumbling a bit.

Amelia nodded surveying two men who had been made famous to the Wizarding world one night 11 years ago. They had had the perceptions of them flipped from daring new auror Sirius Black, to murderer and madman. At the same time scared and small Peter became a hero. Now there was proof nothing was as they thought it was.

"How do you both plead?"

"Not guilty," both said. Sirius snarled and Peter squeaked.

"Mr. Black," Amelia said. "We'll start with you. You along with your friends fought against the forces He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Sirius nodded his eyes looking far off with sad and dark memories. "Yeah. We wanted to stop him. I grew up with all those Pureblood ideals and hated them. So did James, Lily, Remus and so we thought Peter. When Harry was born Lily and James were put out of the fight when we found out that Voldemort was after them. They went into hiding under the fidelius charm. And they chose me to be secret keeper."

"So you admit it!" Peter screeched. "See your honor? He admits it!"

"Quiet! Continue Mr. Black," Amelia said glaring at Peter.

"It was only after they were in hiding for a while that I realized how obvious it was. I was well known as James' best friends. I lived with the Potters since I was sixteen. Voldemort would come straight for me. And he had ways of getting information. So I started to think about it."

"Betraying them?" snarled a wizengamot member towards the background.

"No. Giving them a Secret Keeper no one would suspect. Or know anything about. So we called Peter," Sirius said glaring at his old friend murderously. "Peter was our friend, we knew him and thought we could trust him. He wasn't like James or I, showing off and using powerful magic or spells. We thought he would be seen as weak and talentless. But a useful thing to have on our side."

Peter sneered. "Are you listening to yourself? Weak and talentless? I was your friend, your friend and that's how you thought of me?"

Sirius sighed. "Maybe. But we always believed in you, in our friendship. That's why we chose you. We thought Remus might be the traitor."

"Remus Lupin?" asked Bones.

"Yes. He was the fourth member of our little quartet. But it was dark times, James didn't think any of us could be a spy. But the rest of us had our doubts. And we started to suspect each other."

Several wizengamot members looked down remembering quite well what that felt like. Bones gave a moment for the silence then looked at Sirius. "Continue."

"We decided to tell no one either," Sirius said. "It would keep Peter safer. And therefore the Potters. I would check up on Peter every once in a while to make sure he was safe, and no one else would know the better. Lily cast the charm. Then we helped hide Peter away."

Sirius looked down. His voice cracked. "I checked on Peter for the second time just a week later. The night of Halloween. He was gone. And I was scared for him till I realized there was no sign of a fight. It didn't feel right so I went to Godric's Hollow. And then I saw it. The mark. It floated over the house and I realized we had been betrayed."

"That's a lie!" Peter squeaked.

"You will get to speak soon," said Madam Bones looking at him harshly. She turned to look at Sirius. "What next Mr. Black? What of those 13 muggles?"

"Seeing James on the floor like that destroyed me. He was my brother. Then walking up the stairs to Lily, who had become my younger sister…. I had nothing in my mind but despair until I heard Harry cry. He was still alive and there was still hope. I took him out of the crib and shielded him so he wouldn't have to see which was when Hagrid appeared."

"Hagrid? The Gamekeeper from Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered rising. "I sent him to get Harry and take him to his only living relatives. At the time I wasn't sure who to trust, as no one was. Hagrid was possibly the only exception. Of course later I know I made the wrong choice for which I am very sorry Sirius."

Sirius looked down not wanting to answer. "I gave Harry to him. I had to find Peter. I still thought there was hope for him too. So I searched and searched. It took 24 hours. Until the next night when I cornered him on the muggle street. And like always I went in with no plan. As soon as I appeared Peter like the rat he is lied and started yelling that I betrayed Lily and James. I froze lost in my heartbreak as he took out his wand and cut off his own finger."

Sirius sighed as everyone looked over to Peter's hand. "That snapped me out of it. But I drew my wand too late. By then he had cast the curse and blew up the whole street. Only my shielding charm kept me safe. Then Peter transformed and escaped to the sewers and I laughed thinking of how we helped him get that power and look at where that had gotten us. Everything was gone. And I never had the chance to tell anyone any of this because then I was grabbed and sent to Azkaban without being asked anything. The only reason I'm still sane is because I knew I'm innocent, and that I needed to get back for Harry."

Amelia Bones nodded not letting anyone see the emotion the story had gotten from her. "Now for Mr. Pettigrew."

"I'm not the guilty one!" Peter cried yelling and pointing at Sirius. "He is!"

"Enough! Mr. Black, you'll have to leave I believe if we want to get through this trial today," Madam Bones commanded. "You'll be brought back when we have decided the final verdict."

Sirius got up complacently following the Aurors out. He sat down where he was lead too and quickly got lost in his thought. Wondering if now he would really be free, and mostly about Harry and what he would think. He didn't even notice the time had passed until an auror pulled him up. "Come. They want you back in there to hear the verdict."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

Harry was shaken awake from a repeat dream of his father, Lupin and Sirius Black. He sat up to see McGonagall looking down at him. "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you. I'll wait for you down in the common room."

Harry nodded confusedly blearily rubbing his eyes. He got out of bed and threw on a sweater over his pajamas then some shoes. Thinking he looked acceptable he walked down to where Professor McGonagall was waiting for him. She led him out of the portrait hole and to Dumbledore's office. Not a word was spoken as McGonagall seemed lost in thought. Harry tried to question her several times but she didn't hear him.

Finally they reached the griffin at the entrance to the Headmasters office. McGonagall looked at it. "Earwax Every Flavored Beans."

The Griffin shifted and McGonagall and Harry were let through. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk when they walked in. Dumbledore looked up and smiled. "I'm sorry to wake you from your sleep Harry, but I thought you should hear this before everyone else. Sit."

Harry sat.

Dumbledore looked at him from behind those half-moon spectacles. "Tea? A hot drink might wake you a bit."

"No thank you sir."

Dumbledore nodded shifting back a bit. There was silence until Harry spoke up. "What is it that you wanted me to hear?"

"What? Oh, yes. This has all been kept very quiet. The ministry is rather embarrassed. Especially since it was you and your friends who caught Pettigrew."

"Did he go to jail?" Harry asked sitting up suddenly awake. "To Azkaban."

"He's been held in a cell waiting for a trial for the past few months. Sirius Black was taken out of Azkaban. Once he was clear minded enough to defend himself the ministry held a trial. That was today."

Harry inhaled trying to recollect himself. "Is the trial over? What happened? Were my dreams right?"

"Quite. Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters. Sirius Black has been forgiven, apologized to for being wrongly imprisoned and set free. Tomorrow it shall be all over the daily prophet. I expect your name will be in there too. Which is why you have this forewarning."

"He's free? Can I see him?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"As much as I would like to let you do that, for your sake and Sirius's I cannot. You can't leave the castle until Christmas but I'm sure you will see each other then."

Harry frowned. Christmas was almost a month away. That was a long time. He looked at Dumbledore. "He's alright though? I don't think Azkaban could be very nice. Where is he?"

"Sirius will recuperate. He will never be much the same as before. But he will be fine. He's been gathering strength and from when he was taken out of his cell to when the trial was held there was quite a difference in his appearance. As of now he's staying in the Leaky Cauldron for the next night or so. We're arranging for him to stay elsewhere."

Harry stayed quiet for another second. "Does Remus know?"

"He has been informed. I'm sure he's still taking it all in. This has been an ordeal for everyone and after eleven years of doubt and suspicion the friendship between Sirius and Remus will need time to mend. I have no doubt that soon it will be as if they had never been separated."

Harry nodded. Then he let out a yawn. "Professor? How can I see him at Christmas if I don't have anywhere to go."

"The Weasleys have already told me they plan to extend their invitation to you. I actually must floo Arthur and Molly now to tell them about what has happened. I think they might be of help," Dumbledore smiled. "Off to bed Harry. Tomorrow morning will bring a lot. You need your rest and I have a lot to take care of."

Harry got up and trudged off to bed after McGonagall. He climbed back in bed with the last thought on his mind was to be sure to tell Neville, Ron and Hermione before breakfast tomorrow.

Harry woke later than every one else that day. Luckily he got down to breakfast before the owls and post had arrived. Finding his friends he quickly dragged them outside of the Great Hall to talk to them. "Did you hear yet?"

"Hear what?" Ron asked taking another bite of the piece of toast in his hands.

"They had the trial yesterday. For Pettigrew," Harry told them.

Neville looked at them confused. "Peter Pettigrew? Isn't he dead?"

Harry forgot how much Neville didn't know. Finding an abandoned classroom and dragging the rest of his friends inside Harry started to explain. "I had one of those dreams the night before my birthday. About Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. And all my dad's friends. Then I had another a few weeks later. Peter Pettigrew gave up my parent's locations for Voldemort and was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He blamed it on Sirius Black and faked his own death."

Ron pulled a face. "The git cut off his own finger and then turned into his rat animagus form. Harry realized after his dream that Scabbers had been Pettigrew the whole time."

Neville stayed silent for a moment absorbing the information. "So Black was innocent the whole time? And Pettigrew was captured?"

"We exposed him and then Dumbledore showed up with Aurors when he managed to disarm us," Hermione said. "I wonder why a trial has taken this long though."

"Dumbledore said they wanted to be sure it was Pettigrew before even releasing Sirius for a trial. Then Sirius wasn't well enough for a trial from being in Azkaban. It only happened yesterday. He's free." Harry was grinning like crazy as he looked at his friends absorbing the information.

Hermione was the first to say something. "So what does this mean? What's going to happen now?"

"I don't really know," Harry said. "I have to meet him first. But that won't be till Christmas."

"You're staying with us, right?" Ron interrupted.

"Yeah. Dumbledore said he'd asked your parents about letting Sirius visit. Now he's still healing in a safe house. But they're finding him another place to stay."

"So you don't know if you'll live with him now? He's your godfather right?" Neville asked.

"I'm not sure. Now I just want to get away before everyone starts asking me about the article that's going to be in the daily prophet," Harry said.

"Good," Hermione nodded. "Because we need to check on the Polyjuice potion anyway. Go get some food then join us in Myrtle's bathroom."

Harry nodded running in and out of the hall faster than anyone could notice him. He met Hermione, Ron and Neville in the bathroom. Hermione was looking _Most Potente Potions_ as her eyebrows knitted in duress. "The next ingredients are bicorn horn and boomslang skin. That means we're already halfway done."

"Great," said Ron grinning. "That means we'll be able to finish it by Christmas."

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "I should be able to bottle it up until after the Holidays."

"There's an issue though," Harry said realizing.

Hermione grimaced. "Boomslang skin and Bicorn horn isn't a regular potion ingredient. Not one I can get by owl order either. It's expensive and only NEWT level students would use it. The only person that would have it would be…"

"Snape," all three boys said together grimacing.

Neville shook as he looked up eyes full of fear. "We can't steal from Snape! He'll know!"

"We need too. And he won't be able to see us do it," Hermione said grinning. "Will he?"

"The cloak," Ron said brightly.

"Right. So what we need is a diverson. Then one of us can sneak into Snape's office and take what we need," Hermione agreed.

Neville squeaked as Harry and Ron exchanged furtive glances. Hermione looked at them obstinately. "I think I'd better do the actual stealing. Harry and Ron will be expelled if they get into any more trouble. I've got a clean record. All you need to do is cause enough mayhem to keep Snape bus for five minutes or so."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Ron said. "You up for it?"

Neville put on a brave face and nodded shakily. They could all see how scared he was and the fact he agreed show how much courage he really add. Harry grinned a little, though he was nervous too.

Hermione grinned. "Good. Then you should have another few days to get your plan together. The next time we have Double Potions is Thursday."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

That night Harry sent off Hedwig with a note to Lupin and ran back to the dorm for bed. Ron came over as he was changing. "I managed to get one of Filibuster's Fireworks from Fred and George. That should work well enough I think. One of us will have to throw it in a cauldron."

Harry nodded then Ron scampered off as they heard Dean and Seamus approaching. Not wanting the attention right now about Sirius's release Harry pulled his covers over his head and went to bed.

Thursday and potions came fast. Smape had them brewing a swelling solution that day. Hermione had the cloak tucked into her pocket as Harry had given it to her before the lesson. Harry was sitting with Ron, both of them trying to avoid the pufferfish eyes Malfoy was flicking at them. Neville sat a few rows behind them struggling with his potion. So far it looked worse than Harry which was saying something, his was quite runny.

Snape had walked over to Neville's noticing it's disastrous state. He started to make fun of him and reprimand Hermione for helping. That's when Hermione all the way across the room, next to Lavendar and Parvati caught Harry's eye. Harry pulled the filibuster firework out of his pocket and tapped it with his wand.

Ron took it from him then. He was better at throwing things, and had better aim as Harry's vision was horrible. He threw it as it fizzed. It landed in Goyle's cauldron.

The potion exploded everywhere. Malfoy was splattered in the face and his nose began to swell like he had been punched. Goyle was covering his eyes, moaning and looking like a slight goal. Snape was yelling for silence and he quickly reached for one of his viles to fix it.

As student's lined up Hermione reappeared in the dungeon. Her bag was slightly bigger than before. The swellings were starting to reduce and soon everyone had been healed. Hermione looked a little nervous but quickly composed himself. Ron was having trouble not laughing at the slytherin's swollen faces.

The Snape swooped over to Goyle's charred cauldron and fished out the destroyed firework. His face twisted into a scowl and he looked right at Harry. "If I ever find out who threw this they will be expelled."

Class ended a few minutes later and the four Gryffindors hurried to Myrtle's bathroom where Hermione started to prepare and add the ingredients. Stirring fast she looked at them. "It'll be ready in two weeks."

Harry nodded then grimaced. He was pale as he informed them Snape knew they were responsible. Ron scoffed. "Snape can't prove it. What can he do anyway?"

"Something horrible," Neville said shivering. "He's Snape."

A day later Hedwig arrived with Remus's reply. Harry had been keeping in touch with the man since the summer. He was regularly updated with their plans. Most of them at least. Harry had not told him about hearing voices, or the polyjuice potion. Howerver he had told him some of their theories about the Chamber. He was eager to see what Lupin thought.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I was happy to receive your letter and see you and your friends are safe amidst these attacks. Starting with this I must ask you not to go looking for trouble. I have heard about what happened last year and beg you not to do something like that again. Do not try and prove Draco Malfoy as the heir of Slytherin either. His father's family came over with William the Conqueror after Slytherin had died. His mother's family, the Blacks, Sirius's own family as he tells me were not related to Slytherin. This brings me to my next topic. Sirius._

 _For the past weeks since his trial he has been healing and recuperating from Azkaban. We met again just last week and though I admit I was nervous we are now without issues again as old friends should be. He's been very eager to hear about you. Even more than you are to hear about him. He was jumping for joy when he moved from his cousin Andromeda's to the Weasley's last night._

 _Dumbledore suggested it if Ron hasn't already told you. Molly isn't as busy with all her children at school or moved out. He thought helping Sirius would be a good task and this way you will be together for Christmas. The Weasley's have invited me as well so I will see you then. Until then stay out of trouble, be careful and don't go looking for an adventure._

 _Love,_

 _Uncle Remus_

 _P.S_

 _Some adventures are okay. The food fight you started was an amusing story. Sirius and his cousin Andromeda's daughter Nymphadora (she prefers Tonks) were howling with laughter when I read it from your letter. But otherwise I beg you don't make too much trouble._

Harry read the letter then looked at his friends. They were sitting in the common room. Hermione was curled up with a book. Ron and Neville were playing a game of Wizard's chess which Ron was easily winning. "I just heard from Uncle Remus. He said it couldn't be Malfoy."

Ron looked at him. "But of course it is. Malfoy acts like the heir for sure. And Slytherin lived a thousand years ago. No one knows who he's related too."

"But they know Malfoy's not," Harry said. "Apparently Sirius Black is related to him on his mom's side. They said it's not possible there at all. And looking at his dad's family tree they came over from France after Slytherin died. I guess some purebloods keep very good records."

"Maybe we should take a look at those ourselves," Hermione hummed closing her books. "It could tell us who the heir is."

Neville was just looking at them wide-eyed. "If Malfoy isn't the heir and he probably doesn't know who it is then what are we doing with the potion?"

Hermione turned pale. She started to squeak. "I just stole from Snape! After a month of work we won't even use the potion! What if he finds out? I'll be expelled. Oh no!"

Ron shook his head. "Calm down 'Mione. Snape won't know at all. And we don't need to use the potion now do we? It can be stored for later. Loads of potions can. This way we can use the Polyjuice whenever we need it."

His three friends stared at him. Then Harry's face grew into a grin. "That's brilliant Ron! We can be prepared for all sorts of things then."

"Harry's right. It's an amazing plan," Hermione said wiping away tears. "It's nice to know that trouble won't all be for nothing."

"Thanks," Ron blushed. Then he looked down at the chess board and grinned. "Checkmate."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

 **AN: Bold quotes from actual books belonging to JKR**

A week before Christmas break Harry and his friends were in the Great Hall. Around them spells were being flung back and forth. Harry had been put with Malfoy as Ron had with Seamus. Hermione was fighting a witch called Millicent Bulstrode as Neville was failing to cast any spells at Justin Flinch-Fletchey. Then suddenly all the deuling stopped as Lockhart got back on the table. **"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells. Let's have a volunteer pair. Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you-"**

Snape interrupted then as Neville was blushing and looking down embarrassed. Hermione was comforting him but stopped surprised when Snape called on Harry and Malfoy to duel. Lockhart tried to show Harry how to cast a spell but dropped his wand. Harry raised an eyebrow. Luckily he had read up on defense just this summer. It would come in handy now.

 **"Scared?"**

 **"You wish."**

Then Lockhart counted down to three. Harry had raised his wand ready to try a stunning spell. But apparently Malfoy had more dueling training than he, and knew more spells. Or Snape had given him help. A snake appeared from nowhere and ended up on the table. That was how Harry ended up being dragged out of the room by his friends minutes later.

Ron pushed him into an armchair in the empty common room. "Did you know you were a parselmouth? You should have told us."

Harry looked at him confused. "That I was a what?"

"A Parselmouth," Neville whispered. "You can speak to snakes."

Harry's eyes widened in understanding. He nodded. "I've done it before. Once before I knew I was magical. I set a python on Dudley before I got my letter. Or I set him free so he could see Brazil. He said he'd never seen if before. Long story."

"A snake told you it never saw Brazil?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why does it matter? **I bet loads of people here can do it."**

Neville shook his head. "It's not common at all. It's bad. Very bad. You might be in a lot of trouble."

"Why? I just told the snake to not attack Justin."

"That's what you said?" Hermione asked.

"You were there," Harry said. "You could hear me."

" **I heard you speaking Parseltongue. Snake Language. You sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. It was creepy,"** Ron said.

Harry looked at his friends confused. "I spoke a different language. How could I without knowing?"

Hermione shrugged. Ron and Neville looked somber. Harry looked at his friends. "What's wrong now? Why is this so bad?"

"Because Salazar Slytherin was famous for talking to snakes. It's why his symbol was a serpent," Hermione said informatively.

Harry's mouth gaped.

Ron nodded. "Now everyone's going to think you're his descendant."

"But I'm not."

Neville shook his head. "You said it yesterday. Most the time we can't trace that far back. My family is purebloods and we can't. Yours probably can't either."

"We can try," Hermione said. "And you can ask Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black on Christmas. They knew your father and mother. Maybe they'll know something."

Ron grimaced. "People won't believe it. They saw Harry speaking Parseltongue. It's supposed to be a Dark power. And because you're the Boy-Who-Lived they'll make a big deal out of it. A lot of people thought only someone with dark powers could defeat Voldemort."

"But Harry's not dark!" shouted Hermione.

"That's the way the Wizarding world works Hermione," Neville said.

"Then we prove the wizarding world wrong and find out who the real heir is. Malfoy or not," Hermione said stubbornly. She gathered up her books and went to the portrait. "I'm going to check on the potion. It should be ready to bottle soon."

By that time the next day Harry had been caught at the scene of an attack. Nearly Headless Nick was floating along Justin Finch-Fletchley. Then he had been sent to talk to Dumbledore before seeing Fawkes burn to ashes. Hagrid had arrived to defend him then just as Dumbledore started to talk to him. Now that it was the two of them the man looked at Harry over his half moon spectacles. **"I must ask you, Harry, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me. Anything at all."**

Harry looked at Dumbledore. He thought of the Polyjuice. Of hearing the voices and all the other things that had happened. He decided it was safe to tell Dumbledore about being Parselmouth. The rumors were starting to spread anyway.

"I went to the dueling club yesterday Professor. When I dueled Malfoy he conjured this snake and it looked like it was attacking Justin. I yelled for it to stop. It idd but I didn't think I did anything. Apparently I spoke in Parseltongue," Harry looked at the professor earnestly. "Could I be related to Slytherin?"

"No," Dumbledore said. "Slytherin's descendants have nearly died out. You are not among those remaining. That is nothing something to concern yourself with. Is there anything else you know?"

"No. Nothing at all."

Though Harry knew he wasn't the heir almost everyone else still believed it. The only people who didn't were the Weasley's, the Gryffindor quidditch team and Harry's other few friends. That included Seamus, Dean, Neville and Hermione. In fact by the time he was getting into the Hogwarts Express to leave for the Burrow Fred and George were shouting down the halls in front of him. "The Heir of SLytherin is coming through!"

"He'll freeze you all."

"It's downright petrifying."

Ginny placed her hands over her ears and cried for them to stop as Percy started to scold the twins. Ron rolled his eyes. "Lets just find a compartment."

Behind them Harry could still hear the twins. George was making excuses to Percy now about Harry having tea in the chamber of secrets with his monster. Ron then shut the compartment door shutting off the rest of the conversation.

"Sorry about them Harry. Now you'll have to put up with that over all of Christmas too," Ron said.

"I don't mind," Harry said. "It makes me feel a little better. With Fred and George saying the things they do at least some people are no longer believing I'm the heir."

"We still need to find out who it is though," Hermione said. "You said Dumbledore knew something."

"Yeah, but if he knew who it was it would have stopped by now. He knew it wasn't me though," Harry said.

"We should make a list of things to do," Ron said. "Now that we have the bottled potion out of the way we can focus on some other things."

"Like finding out who the heir is," said Hermione pulling out parchment and writing it down.

"And the type of monster he uses," Neville nodded.

"Where the chamber is," Ron suggested.

Harry felt like he should be remembering something then. But his own suggestion was feeling more important. "I think we should have our own dueling club."

"What?" Hermione asked.

At the same time Neville and Ron were grinning. "Brilliant!"

"No one's going to want me at the official one now," Harry said. He didn't wasn't to crush Hermione by telling her Lockhart was useless at dueling. "I need the practice. We all do. And we can't have Snape and Malfoy trying something like that Snake again when we do."

"How could we do it? We need someone to teach us!" Hermione protested.

"Uncle Remus will give us spells. And we could use your books Hermione. We could use the passage to Hogesmeade inside the mirror on the fourth floor. It's really wide and I'm pretty sure the only people who know about it are the twins. We can practice there."

Neville looked a little nervous but didn't say anything as Hermione and Ron agreed. Immediatley they started talking about spells they wanted to learn and ones they already knew. Plans were starting to be made. By the end of the train ride most of the trouble at school had been forgotten as the friends were saying their goodbyes and going separate ways for the holidays. Mrs. Weasley led her children toward a nearby floo station and they left for the Burrow as the Grangers walked away and Neville disappeared with a crack alongside his grandmother.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

Sirius Black nervously played with his hands as he paced in the Burrow's living room. Already he was looking a lot healthier. Molly Weasley had been stuffing him with food as often as she could. He took long walks in the field near the burrow, often as his animagus form. It was something he had never thought he would be able to do. But now he was free. Thanks to his amazing godson, who also happened to be the reason he was so nervous.

"Are you alright Sirius?" Arthur asked from where he was tinkering with a muggle boombox.

"Just nervous. What if Harry believes all those old rumors and lies? I know he's had those dreams but I was in jail for eleven years. That should be scary enough."

Arthur smiled sympathetically. He put down his wand. "Harry is a good kid. He was here for almost a month this summer. He's not quick to judge. And he doesn't hold the prejudices of the wizarding world. He's against most of them."

"A lot like Lily and James then," Sirius said with a sad smile. It was nice to know his friends still influenced their son even if they hadn't raised him.

"So I hear. I didn't know them nearly as well as you," Arthur said.

Sirius nodded. He looked at the fireplace again. "I know this is probably an inconvenience for you and Molly. I can leave after I meet Harry. Your kids probably won't take to well to a stranger in the house either."

"We offered to have Harry for Christmas. When Dumbledore told us that meant having you as well we didn't mind at all. You're very welcome here Sirius, you've been a pleasant guess. As for the kids, well Ron will go with Harry. He's very loyal to him. The twins will probably make all types of jokes about Azkaban and jail. In fact I think you'll get along well with them. Percy is staying at Hogwarts. He says he's needed for prefect duties. Ginny might be a little shy at first, but she is with many people. You have nothing to worry about," Arthur said.

"I know, but I still feel like-" Sirius started. He was interrupted by a whooshing sound from the fire place as it glowed green. A red headed boy erupted from it. A second later so did an identical one followed by a shorter one, still tall and lanky for his age. That's when it happened. Sirius saw the black hair first, for a second he thought he was back with James. Then the boy raised his eyes and face. Those were Lily's eyes. And that scar was legendary. But it separated him. It meant he was Harry.

Before he could say anything the fireplace erupted again. Out came a little girl with fiery red hair, brown eyes and a lot of freckles. Her hair was a different red than Lily's had been. More orange in color and less scarlet. That's when Molly arrived. She looked up at the kids and Sirius. "Oh Sirius! You haven't met the kids. These are Fred and George, my twins."

"You got it wrong again mom."

"We're Gred and Forge."

"Not Fred and Gorge."

Sirius grinned as Molly's lips twisted. She looked at her next child. "This is our youngest son Ron."

Ron nodded looking at him a little wide-eyed. Then at Harry. Sirius chuckled. The kid had little to no tact. Molly was moving on. "This is Ginny."

Ginny blushed and looked down. Especially when she saw Harry was looking at her. Sirius's face split. Potters and redheads. "It's nice to meet you all."

"And this is of course…"

"Harry," Sirius said breathlessly as his godson looked up at him.

Harry was looking at him nervously. Sirius was calmed by the fact he was just as nervous as himself. "Hi."

"Go put your things away," Molly commanded her children. She headed into the kitchen as her kids went upstairs. Arthur was helping Ginny with her trunk and Harry was left alone with Sirius.

They were left staring at each other for a moment. Then Sirius spoke. "I know there's a lot to say. But I suppose I should start by thanking you for catching Peter. And apologizing for being in Azkaban and not here to take care of you."

Harry looked at him. "Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault he betrayed you."

"It's my fault he was in the position to betray Lily and James in the first place," Sirius said. He looked at Harry again. "You look just like him you know. With Lily's eyes. I almost thought I was seeing James again."

Harry blushed. "I've been told that."

There was an awkward silence. Sirius was still looking at him. Harry looked up at Sirius. Then before they knew it Sirius had Harry's arms around his stomach and Harry was cradled in his arms like he used to be as a baby. "I'm sorry I was gone so long Prongslet. I'm never leaving you now. I promise."

Sirius heard a mumble. He felt a tear when he figured out what Harry had said. "I missed you Padfoot."

A few hours later Harry was sitting with Sirius and Ron as they drank some of Molly Weasley's hot chocolate. Sirius was trying to get to know him better and Ron tagged along as Ginny had gone to write in her diary and the twins were doing Merlin knows what.

"So what's your favorite subject?" Sirius asked.

"If we had a good teacher probably defense," Harry said. "But I like Charms."

"Flitwick still teaching that?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah."

"He told you that your mum was top of the class?" Sirius smirked. "Not a charm Lily couldn't do."

"Sounds like Hermione," Ron said after he swallowed a mouthful of hot chocolate.

"She's another one of your friends right? She was there when you caught Wormtail."

Harry and Ron nodded. Sirius laughed. "I hear your friends with Neville Longbottom too. You've got your own little group of friends. Just like your dad."

"In those dreams, those memories, you, dad and Uncle Moony told me stories about the Mauraders," Harry admitted. "Ron and Hermione were already my good friends but we needed a fourth member."

"So he asked Neville," Ron said. "He's a lot different than last year. I guess he talks more. He seems less nervous."

Sirius looked back and forth between Harry and Ron. So much like himself and James. Then they had gotten themselves a girl version of Remus, and a braver, less traitorous version of Peter. A better group than him and his friends, Sirius had to admit.

"What about you Ron?" Sirius asked.

"Well I'm not as good as Harry. Definitely not as good as Hermione either. I don't really like any classes."

"What about Quidditch?" Sirius asked. "Do you play?"

"Well," Ron said. "I'm not on the team. Harry is."

"I'm the seeker," Harry said shyly.

"Youngest player in a century," Ron said proudly.

Sirius looked at Harry curiously. His face was in a wide grin. "How'd you manage to let McGonagall let you do that? Your dad tried over twenty times to let him join the team as a first year."

Harry and Ron started to tell the story of Malfoy and the Rememberall. Sirius settled back in his chair looking at his godson. He smiled thinking for the first time in years that he was truly happy, and here with Harry like this. James' and Lily's son, everything would be alright.

Christmas arrived a few days later. It was one of the only days Ron didn't need to be dragged of bed and woke up on his own. In fact he woke Harry up before they ran downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen as Sirius was talking to Mr. Weasley about motor vehicles and charming them.

Two cups of hot chocolate were thrust into their hands by Ron's mother as she laid breakfast out in front of them. "We'll eat first. Then you can check your stockings and presents once everyone else is up."

Ron groaned and started to complain but Mrs. Weasley silenced him with a glare. He busied himself eating. They were joined by Percy a few minutes later. He immediately started to look for the Prophet to read as he ate. Explosions signaled Fred and George waking up. Then some yelling and other noise came. The twins arrived downstairs followed by a grumbling Ginny who blushed again seeing Harry. Harry looked away.

"Come and eat now," Mrs. Weasley said piling plates with food for them. "You'll want to open your presents. And it's snowing too."

The window flew open then, letting some snow in as Hedwig arrived and shook it off her feathers. She dropped a parcel on the pile of presents and then landed on Harry's chair. She nipped his ear and he laughed. "I guess you want me to go see what you brought?"

She stared which he took as a yes. Mrs. Weasley looked at the presents then her children. Percy's plate had little crumbs left and utensils neatly on the side. Fred and George had eaten fast and Ginny had barely eaten at all. She looked at that plate and tutted before sighing. "Go ahead."

Ron got to the presents and stockings first. He pulled out some chocholates and started to snack on them as he found his presents. Harry started to look for his own. He started with the parcel Hedwig had brought containing treacle toffee from Hagrid. It was hard so Harry laid it aside for later. Hermione got him an eagle feather quill. Ron handed him a green wrapped book. Harry opened it to see a book called _FLYING with the CANNONS._

"Thanks Ron," Harry said recognizing the team that adorned his friend's walls.

"I thought you should know about my team," Ron said. "Thanks for the dungbombs and stuff."

Then a Weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley with an H in gold. Sirius had opened his own sweater and was staring at it surprised. "Thanks Molly. You really didn't need too."

"Of course I did," Mrs. Weasley said. "You and Harry are part of this family now."

Sirius handed him another package. "I think these are for you too."

Harry opened one up to see a book with defense spells and charms. Loopy, slanted handwriting came in the note for it. _For your continued practice on your own of Defense and Deuling._

Ron looked at the note then Harry. "This is what happens when you live with the teachers all summer. Dumbledore starts sending you gifts!"

"He did that last year," Harry reminded him.

"But that was your dads, and is was yours anyway," Ron reminded him. "What card did you get?"

Harry was opening up chocolate frogs from Lupin now. "It's a Morgana."

Ron groaned as he continued with the presents he had.

Sirius laughed. "Moony and his chocolate. I think this is your last present."

Harry was handed a box from Sirius. Sirius gestured for him to open it. Inside was a smaller box which Harry opened to find pictures inside. Sirius smiled sadly. "I heard you already have an album. I thought you would want more for it."

"Thanks," Harry said tearing up too.

The rest of the day was spent out side. A snow ball fight had been started with Fred and George against Harry and Ron. Sirius had offered to help Ginny with her snowman. Then the boys had hit him too, it ended up in an all out war. By the time they came back in, soaked and cold for dinner hours had passed.

Sirius cast a drying spell, then a warming one on all of them as they sat down. Turning around he shook his hair getting the last of the snow out to hear a chuckle.

"I hope you don't really smell like wet dog," Remus smiled.

"Moony! Why are you here?" asked Sirius coming forward to hug him.

"Molly invited me," Moony answered.

"I invited you to eat," Molly said. "Which is what we should all be doing now. Come on, sit down."

The meal commenced with much festivities. The twins caused a lot of antics, and Sirius, though he was trying to be a responsible adult joined in a little. Percy engaged Remus in a conversation after finding out he used to be a prefect. And all of them were stuffed silly by the food Mrs. Weasley had made. Harry thought it was the perfect holiday, the best he ever had.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

Harry arrived back from the Christmas season feeling almost happier than he ever had. He'd almost forgotten about the heir of Slytherin. They hadn't talked about it much at the Weasley's. Whenever it was brought up Fred and George would start joking and making noises as Percy protested it was a serious matter. Ginny paled and covered her face as Mrs. Weasley stopped the matter.

Harry had gotten a chance to speak about it quickly once or twice with Sirius. His godfather hadn't known anything except the legends and from what his family had talked about. But according to Sirius everything his parents had said had been full of dark lies. Remus had agreed he'd heard it was just a myth and had never been any sign of it. Yet both of them warned Harry to be careful. Both of his uncles, because that's what they were now, had talked often with Harry. He'd shared a lot of his plans and ideas. They'd given a lot of helpful suggestions. Even if they couldn't help with the chamber of secrets.

That's why he was standing by the passage on the fourth floor on a Sunday a week and a half after break while most students were at dueling club. Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione stood alone in the corridor. Harry looked back at his friends. "The passage is big enough for us to practice dueling here."

Tapping his wand on the mirror, which swung open, Harry grinned as his friends peered past him to look at the tunnel. He climbed inside still talking as the others followed. "Uncle Moony suggested some spells to practice with and Sirius told me we should start with targets or practicing against each other using some spells we already know."

"At least we'll actually be learning something unlike the club with that bloody fraud!" Ron said as his smile stretched. He ignored Hermione's glare as Neville nodded meekly. Ron pulled out his spellotaped wand and everyone stepped back. He rolled his eyes. "If we're going to practice you can't be scared of my wand."

"You should be though," pointed out Harry remembering the slug incident. Ron scowled at him stuffing his wand back in his pocket as Hermione managed to get some targets traced on the wall with her own wand.

She sighed slightly discontented. "I wish my transfiguration was advanced enough to turn some of these rocks into targets and float them. Or even conjure some! But this will have to do."

"It's great Hermione," Harry grinned at her.

"What spell should we practice then?" asked Neville. "I'm not sure I can do any. I can barely do the spells we do in class."

"That's what practice is for," Hermione said. "And even if dueling isn't your talent you're great at other things. No one in our year is as good at Herbology as you. Professor Sprout said she hadn't even seen some professional herbologists handle mandrakes as well as you have."

Neville blushed and Harry looked at them. "I thought we could try the disarming spell. I already know it and it wasn't too hard to learn. Snape used it on Lockhart and even if we don't like him he can duel. I haven't really got to practice on someone else yet and I think that's a good way to learn."

"Disarming sounds good," Ron agreed. "Maybe I could e good at dueling. None of my brothers have been in duels or contests, at least not ones that mattered. Mum might be impressed."

"We're here to learn Ron," Hermione told him with a stern eye roll. "Dueling could protect us if we run into things like last year again. And it's starting to look like we will, at least judging by this year. It's a useful skill to have."

"I didn't say it wasn't," Ron argued.

Harry stopped them before they continued to fight. He suggested they split up into pairs. Hermione who was still exasperated with Ron practiced with Neville and Ron with Harry. Harry figured it was safer that way too. First they practiced saying _Experlliarmus_ before Harry gave an example disarming Ron. Then they paired up and started to practice.

Harry watched as Ron gripped his broken wand pointing it at Harry. They decided it was his turn since Harry had already given the example. Instead of Harry being disarmed Ron was shot backwards against the tunnel wall which gave a little shake and small crumble.

"Stupid wand. I'm not going to get anywhere using this."

Hermione looked over at him. Neville had tried to disarm her and he had only shot red sparks as her wand gave a little wiggle. She turned to the other two boys and reminded Ron of her previous advice. "Just tell your parents. Get a new one."

"I've gotten half way through the year with this one. Plus mom and dad still can't afford a new one. I'm not going to say anything. I'll earn some money of my own this summer and get it myself," Ron told her stubbornly.

"A wand is expensive," Neville told him. "More than 25 galleons, especially depending on the make. Gran talks about things like that all the time."

"I could lend you some money for it," Harry offered though he knew Ron wouldn't take it. He continued slightly more hesitant knowing he could make Ron upset. "You could pay me back."

"I can't," Ron scowled. "I can do it with this wand, or I can at least try with it."

"You can try it with mine if you need too," Harry told him. "Though it might not work as well."

Hermione who was now holding Neville's wand turned to Harry. She's just gotten the disarming spell on her third try while Neville had barely gotten more than a wiggle at this point. She looked at Harry and Ron. "The Wand chooses the wizard you both know that."

"I know," Harry told her. "Which is why I said it might not work as well. You can still use someone else's wand. Even if it doesn't work as well."

"I've been wanting my own wand for a while," Ron said. "This one is Charlie's."

"You've been using your brother's wand for two years?" Hermione asked. "You know that could affect your magic and make it harder Ron. Right?"

Ron's eyes widened. "Really?"

"You didn't know that," Hermione asked. "I read it in a book about buying wands for Muggleborns."

"I guess it's assumed that we know these things as purebloods. But Gran doesn't. She gave me Dad's wand," Neville told Hermione brandishing his wand.

"No wonder you two haven't been able to do this," Hermione said. "Both of you need your own wands. The fact you've both passed and even gotten anywhere with these, well, it's astounding."

"So I'm not a bad wizard?" Neville asked.

"You never were," Harry told him. "Now we just now it's possible for you to do even better."

"Not as well as you and Hermione though," Ron said.

Hermione shook her head. "Your pretty close to us already but with your own wand Ron, you'd be one of the top students I think, at least if you put in some effort."

Ron brightened at the beginning of her sentence but groaned when she mentioned putting in more effort. Harry was looking between Ron, Neville, Hermione and then his own wand. "Maybe we should practice with other people's wands? We might find ourselves in a situation like that. And that way we're all on even footing. Ron might be able to do the spell without it backfiring too and it'll make it more challenging. Maybe you should talk to McGonagall about your wand too Neville."

"Gran might get upset," he said. "It was Dad's wand."

Harry's mouth opened in an oh. Hermione looked confused. "Surely your Gran will understand."

"Yeah, she wants you to do well," Ron said encouragingly. "Right?"

Neville looked at Harry trembling. Harry gave him a supportive nod and Neville took a deep breath. "Gran wants me to do well, she wants me to be like Dad. As brave as him and Mum. They were Aurors. Harry's parents were their friends."

"Did you know that?" Ron asked Harry who was sitting on the floor now letting Neville sit next to him. Ron and Hermione followed their lead.

"Yeah," Harry said. "It was in my first dream. Neville's parents brought him to a meeting like my parents brought me to mine. The order of the Phoenix, to fight Voldemort. Sirius just told me your Uncles were in it too Ron. Gideon and Fabian Prewett."

Ron nodded. "Mom said they fought in the war. Death eaters killed them."

"Most of the original order is dead now, or worse," Harry agreed.

"Your parents Neville?" Hermione asked.

"The night after Voldemort disappeared death eaters came after my parents thinking they might know something. They used the Cruciatus, the torture curse," Neville explained trembling.

"You don't have to tell us mate," Ron told him putting a hand on Neville's arm supportingly. Hermione reached to hold Neville's other hand as Harry put an arm around his shoulder.

"No," Neville said shaking. He looked up. "I do. Mum and Dad were found the next morning, or that night. A few hours. They managed to get a call out. They were still alive but they've been in St. Mungo's ward ever since. I think they know who I am. Mum gives me gum wrappers when we visit on my birthday and every Christmas. But they only babble and can't really do anything. They scare me sometimes but they're my mum and dad…"

Neville was crying now. Harry nodded. "I'm sure they love you Neville. I know they did like my mum and dad did. They just wanted to protect us. Maybe one day someone will find something to help them. Like a plant that helps with memories and stress… that can be brewed into potions."

"You should be proud of them," Hermione said. "Like they're proud of you."

Ron grimaced then looked at Neville with brimming eyes still gripping his arm. "You can admire them Neville, be proud of them and look up to them. But you don't have to be your dad. You don't have to be anyone but yourself and your gran will be proud of you for that. I'm sure your parents would be too."

Neville nodded. "Thanks guys."

Hermione gave him a hug and Ron though hesistant followed and soon they ended up in a group hug. Harry nodded with a sad smile. "I think we could all use some hot chocolate from the house elves. Then we can find McGOnagall and talk to her about Neville's wand."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

 **AN: Italics are from the actual book. Anyone else notice Ron is pretty prophetic.**

They'd taken Neville to McGonagall after they finished and left the tunnel. She shooed them all out to talk to him. On the way back they'd passed Moaning Myrtle's bathroom which was flooding. Going in they'd found her crying and complaining about having a book thrown her. Harry had leaned forward when Ron had stopped him.

 _"Are you mad?" said Ron. "It could be dangerous."_

 _"Dangerous?" Harry laughed. "Come off it, how could it be dangerous."_

"I've never heard of a dangerous book," Hermione said. "The information inside but never the actual book."

 _"You'd be surprised," said Ron. "Some of the books the ministry's confisticated – Dad's told me – there was one that burned your eyes out."_

Ron had continued to list books as Harry looked down at the soggy book at the floor before he told him he'd gotten the point. He felt the magic buzzing as he picked it up and told Ron they wouldn't know unless they looked at it ducking under Ron's arms. Harry opened it up and looked at the name T. M. Riddle feeling something in the back of his brain. Then Ron had said he'd known the name and Harry turned hoping Ron might know it the same way he did.

 _"T.M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."_

"How do you know that?" Hermione demanded.

" _Because Filch made me polish his shield about fifty times in detention,_ " Ron explained that he'd kept barfing slugs over it. Harry opened it up and declared it was blank and Hermione asked who would want to flush it away and why. Harry turned the book over noting T.M Riddle must have been muggle born ignoring Hermione smacking Ron as he made a comment about throwing it through Myrtle's head for fifty points.

Harry put the book in his pocket and ignored the glances Hermione and Ron were giving him. He could feel the magic in this book. It was important. It was calling him.

"Maybe it has hidden powers?" Hermione said as they walked upstairs. Harry thought he agreed. It certainly felt that way.

 _"I wouldn't mind knowing how Riddle got an award for special services to Hogwarts, either."_

 _"Could've been anything," said Ron. "Maybe he got thirty O's or saved a teacher from the giant squid. Maybe he murdered Myrtle, that would've done everyone a favor…"_

"What's the date on the diary?" asked Hermione.

Harry told her.

"Fifty years ago. That's when Dobby told you that it would have been opened," Hermione noted. "What if Riddle got the award for catching the heir of Slytherin?"

The diary kept emanating magic, Harry could feel it excite at Hermione's comment. He pulled it out as they walked through the portrait hole and Ron told her that was a flaw in the plan. There was nothing written there. For the rest of the night they tried to figure out the secret of the diary but found nothing. Neville was already asleep in bed when they walked in later having learned nothing from the diary.

The next day at break as Hermione and Ron told Neville about the diary and Harry snuck away not even waiting to hear that McGonagall had written to Neville's grandmother. He kept thinking about the diary for an entire month until Valentine's day when trying to get away from a singing dwarf that Lockhart had hired and ink spilled over the diary.

A few hours later he was sitting with Ron, Neville and Hermione. Neville was looking at Harry and the diary with wide eyes. "So Hagrid opened the chamber of secrets?"

"I don't think so," Harry said. "I mean Hagrid likes Monsters and doesn't really understand when they're dangerous. But I don't think he'd ever make them attack kids. Hagrid wouldn't hurt anyone."

"So why would Riddle said he did it then?"

"I don't know," Harry said looking at the diary. But he could sympathize with Riddle. If he didn't stay at Hogwarts over the last summer he wasn't sure how his life would go. Maybe Riddle had been scared, a lot like him. But Harry didn't think he could do what Riddle did, maybe it had been a mistake but Harry wasn't so sure. Still he felt the urge to learn more from the diary.

"So who did it then? Do you think Hagrid knows?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said. "Or he would've told. We shouldn't ask him either. He doesn't like to talk about being expelled. "

They were left wondering and unsure of what to do for the next month. It was already mid February. A month later though they had done nothing. The only thing the four of them had accomplished was getting better at dueling. Neville had been given permission to go to Ollivander's with his Gran one Sunday and came back with a new wand. He was accomplishing the spells just as well as any of them now when his friend were there to cheer him on.

They hadn't confronted Hagrid and Harry hadn't opened the diary again either. He hadn't said a thing about it to Sirius or Remus in his letters either. Somehow he just couldn't. The good thing was it was several months since the first petrification and people were no longer thinking he was the heir of Slytherin. The mandrakes were coming along but so was the year. The second years were expected to choose their classes for the year now.

Though Harry hadn't talked to them about the chamber of secrets he'd gotten two large letters with advice from both of them. Sirius had told him that he'd want Divination, prophecies and the future might seem silly but they were important, he'd also want Care of Magical creatures if he expected to face or work with any. Knowing how his life had gone so far Harry had agreed. Ron had signed up for both as well thinking they were the easiest.

Both had agreed with Harry he didn't need muggle studies after growing up in the muggle world. He thought about a third class like ancient runes or arithmancy but neither really interested though Remus had told him the perks of both and how they could help him. Hermione had signed up for all the classes but Harry was happy with what he had chosen. Neville would be in both those classes too though he was thinking about some others.

So at the end of March Harry was feeling good and forgetting his issues. There hadn't been an attack in a while either and the end of quidditch season was approaching. He'd hidden Riddle's diary in the bottom of his trunk where it's magic wasn't pulling at him as much. And everything was great. He'd just finished qudditch practice when he got upstairs.

Neville was standing on the stairs to the dorms. He looked upset and tried to tell Harry something pushing open the door. The contents of Harry's trunk were everywhere. Neville bit his lip. "I wasn't here and I'm not sure what they were looking for or what's gone."

Ron came in then with the other boys who asked what happened. Ron deduced someone was looking for something and what was missing. Harry picked up all his things taking inventory in his mind. When he was sure Seamus and Dean weren't paying attention he told Neville and Ron. "Riddle's diary is gone."

They ran out of the dormitory and to the Gryffindor common rooms where they found Hermione reading a book on ancient Runes and told her. She looked around the common room frantically. " _Only a Gryffindor could have stolen – nobody else knows our password-"_

Harry was just happy that meant it couldn't be Hagrid but Neville was looking around wearily. "So who is it then? Who's the heir of Slytherin?"

"I don't know," Harry said.

"We should try narrowing it down. If someone had a relative here fifty years ago then they could have opened it then. Someone who was once in slytherin. Maybe we could ask people who were at Hogwarts then," Hermione suggested.

"We'll start after the game tomorrow then," Harry agreed. "I know someone who could tell us."

"Who?" Ron said. "I thought you didn't want to ask Dumbledore."

"Not him," Harry shook his head. "One of the house ghosts. Nick doesn't know. But maybe the others do. We can ask the Grey Lady. She'll have an answer."

The next morning Harry was dressed for quidditch and eating with his team as Wood crowed about the amazing conditions forcing them to eat. He finished his breakfast still wearily looking around the table before going to get his quidditch gloves and robes with Ron, Hermione and Neville when he heard it again.

 _'Kill this time… let me rip… tear…"_

Harry jumped. "It's there."

"What?" Hermione asked urgently.

"The voice. I just heard it again. It wants to kill this time. Didn't you hear it?"

"I didn't hear anything," Neville said.

"I've got it!" Hermione said. "I've just understood something. I'm going to the library."

She ran off. Harry looked at the other two boys. "We should go to the Gray Lady now."

"What about the game?" Ron asked.

"It wants to kill this time," Harry said. "This will take a few minutes, at most I think."

Together he, Neville and Ron ran around the castle looking for the Grey Lady asking portraits and students walking down to the game. Finally they found her wandering around the fifth floor.

"Wait!" Harry yelled as she was about to glide through the wall.

"Mr. Potter," she said surprised. "Isn't there a quidditch game right now?"

"Yes," Harry said. "But this is more important. We have a question."

She looked at all three boys quizzically. "I'll answer what I can."

"We need to know about the Chamber of Secrets," Ron said.

"And about Tom Riddle," Neville added. "He told the school Hagrid was the heir. That can't be though. We were wondering if you knew anything about it?"

"You were here when Hogwarts was built," Harry said. "Maybe you know where the chamber was or what's in it."

"I'm afraid they've already asked me that," said the ghost. "But I don't know the answer. I do know Tom Riddle, he was the headboy, a handsome prefect. I do believe you about Hagrid as well but they had no choice after Myrtle."

"Myrtle?" Ron asked. "Moaning Myrtle? She's the one who died the first time the chamber was opened?"

Harry was suddenly reminded of the first time he met Myrtle but was disrupted by McGonagall running by downstairs. The Grey Lady glided away as McGonagall came to a confused stop. "SHouldn't you three be at a qudditch game?"

"We had something more important to handle first," Harry told her.

"It's probably a good thing," McGonagall said. She turned to one of the portraits. "Send one of the other proffessors down to the game while I take these three up to the hospital wing."

"What?" Neville asked. "Why? What's wrong?"

"There has been another attack… another double attack," McGonagall said leading them into the hospital wing. She opened the door and they all saw a head of bushy hair.

"Hermione!"

Soon all three boys were huddled around her bedside staring into her open eyes. Ron tried to shake her before MgGonagall pulled him off saying she was found near the library. She's holding a mirror. She asks if they know what that's about.

They all shook their heads. McGonagall said she'd take them back to Gryffindor tower where she needed to talk to the other students anyway. When they were there everyone was talking as Harry was thinking hard. He turned to Neville and Ron. "We need to see Hagrid."

"What?"

"We should just ask him about Myrtle."

"We're supposed to stay in the tower if there's no class though," Neville reminded them.

"That's what the cloaks for, isn't it?" Harry asked. The next evening after their last class they grabbed Harry's cloak and wrapped if around the three of them running down the Halls and to Hagrid's hut avoiding all the patrolling teachers, staff, prefects and ghosts. Harry rapped on the door to Hagrid's door only to have the door opened and a crossbow pointed at their faces.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

Harry, Ron and Neville ran up to the castle after returning Fang home and Ron had finished throwing up the contents of his stomach in the aftermath of his fear. Now they knew for sure though Hagrid might not understand some of his monster friends would hurt humans he wasn't the heir of Slytherin. And Myrtle was the one who had been killed.

As they stood in the entrance Hall Harry looked at his friends. "We need to tell McGonagall. I think I know where the entrance is now too. It's in Myrtle's bathroom. There are snakes on one of the sinks. I'm not sure how to get in from there though."

"But it's the entrance," Neville said. "So they can talk to Myrtle and ask her and get in and get rid of the monster."

"We'll talk to her in the morning then."

But in the morning McGonagall had announced exams were back on and none of them had a chance to talk to her before they were swept up in the studying. Then a week before the exams were scheduled to happen Harry with Ron and Neville who was studying at Hermione's bedside saw something in her hand.

"Do you see it?" he asked Neville and Ron who looked up from their books.

"Get it out," Ron urged him.

Harry managed to squirm the paper out of Hermione's hand to see it was a rolled up paper of an old library book. He read out loud the description of the basilisk then Neville pointed out Hermione's handwriting at the bottom.

"You were right Harry," Neville told him. "It's through the sink."

"The basilisk is traveling through pipes," Harry said. "It's a giant snake, a serpent. That's why I've been hearing the voice and nobody else has heard it. Because I understand Parseltongue."

"No one looked the Basilisk straight in the eye either," Ron realized. "So no one died. Hermione figured it out and planned ahead with the mirror. She saved her life along with that prefects."

"And Collin's camera saved him," Neville nodded. "Justin must have seen it through Nearly Headless Nick. No one saw it directly."

"We need to tell McGonagall," Ron said. "Now."

Together the three boys ran downstairs ran towards McGonagall's office. The head of house looked at them. "You shouldn't be walking around without an escort or an adult."

"We know where the chamber of secrets is," Harry told her. "And what's inside it."

McGonagall stared at him. This boy would never stop giving her heart attacks, first the sorcerer's stone, then this. "Tell me everything."

As the three boys talked over each other McGonagall's face grew paler and paler. She looked at them all. "Go straight back to the Common Room. I'm calling a staff meeting. It will all be taken care of. I will come and talk to you when I can. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know the Mandrakes are almost ready now too."

The boys exchanged glances and nodded. Running up the stairs. Together they waited in a huddle as they waited for news. Ginny came and sat next to Ron. "What are you three whispering about?"

"We know where the chamber is," Ron told her. "We've just told McGonagall. You can't tell anyone until she says it's okay. Do you hear me? Don't go anywhere either."

Ginny nodded paling then ran off. Ron's eyes followed her worried as Harry felt something strange and familiar buzzing in the air fading as Ginny left. He was quickly distracted by Neville talking about the Basilisk and how it could be defeated. Soon almost everyone was asleep except them or the older students. Ron was looking around again worried when the portrait hole swung open and Professor McGonagall came in.

"Professor," Percy said standing up.

"Take the prefects and wake everyone," she told him. "I have an announcement."

Soon everyone was gathered and looking at Professor McGonagall. Ron nudged Harry and whispered. "Have you seen Ginny? I thought I told her not to run off."

Harry searched for the long red hair but saw none. He was distracted by McGonagall starting to make her announcement.

"We've found the chamber," she said. A hushed silence fell over the room. McGonagall continued. "We know what is inside and Professor Lockhart has volunteered to go down to stop it."

There were gasps and cheers. Harry, Ron and Neville exchanged glances. This wasn't good. McGonagall continued talking and telling them about the mandrakes and how everything would be handled.

"We need to find Lockhart," Ron said. "Ginny's still not back. What if she's been petrified, or killed?"

"We'll find her," Harry promised. "I have the cloak in my pocket. We just need to slip it on and follow McGonagall when she leaves."

Ron and Neville nodded. Then when everyone got up for bed they threw the cloak over themselves and pushed through the crowd following at McGonagall's heels through the portrait hole. She started back toward the staff room and they followed her. Then she gasped and they turned to follow her gaze.

Ron almost fainted and Harry heard Neville muffle a squeal. In front of him were more words painted on the wall. _Her Skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._

"Ginny," Ron moaned. "I told her… We need to find her! We need to tell Lockhart."

McGonagall was running off and Harry met Ron's eyes. Ron eyes widened and he nodded. Together they ran behind her. She was standing in front of the staff. " _It has happened. A student was taken by the monster. Right into the chamber itself."_

Flitwick squealed as Sprout put her hands over her mouth in surprise. Snape steeled himself and looked at Mcgonagall asking how she knew. McGonagall told him about the writing at the wall. Then she put her mouth in a straight line. "We'll start taking an attendance of the students. But if you plan to go Gilderoy I urge you to go now."

Lockhart was white as he looked at her. He smiled. "Yes, yes. Of course. The girl's bathroom. I just need to get some stuff from my office."

Ron nodded his head in the direction of Lockhart and they followed to his office. Following him through the door they pulled off the cloak. Lockhart shouted surprised. "Oh! Harry!"

"Professor Lockhart we know who's in the chamber," Harry said. "It's Ginny Weasley."

"Yes," Lockhart nodded. "If you all leave now I'll go and get her."

Neville looked behind him. "Why is your trunk open?"

"Oh… it's…"

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Urgent call," Lockhart said. "I need to go immediately."

 _"What about my sister?"_ Ron yelled.

" _Well, as to that – most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I-"_

 _"You're the Defense teacher! You can't go now!_ Not when you have to help us get past the Basilisk!"

 _"Well- I must say – When I took the job- nothing in the job description_ open basilisks-"

"So you're running away," Neville deduced. "After everything you said in your books."

" _Books can be misleading._ "

" _You wrote them,"_ Harry yelled.

Lockhart explained they were fakes and the memory charm he used. The three boys exchanged glances as he pulled out a wand and said he'd perform a memory charm on them. Harry pulled out his own wand and disarmed Lockhart. Ron caught the wand and they told Lockhart they were taking him into the chamber. They marched him down to Myrtle's bathroom at wand point. As they entered Myrtle looked up.

 _"Oh, it's you. What do you want this time?"_

"We know how you died," Harry told her.

"You do?"

"You saw some eyes," Ron guessed. "Near a sink."

"You do know!" Myrtle pointed at a sink. "It was there. I was crying because Olive Hornby made fun of my glasses and I heard a boy and when I looked up there was this big pair of bright yellow eyes."

Harry walked over to the sink and looked at the sink. He traced the snake with his finger.

 _"Harry. Say something. Something in Parseltongue._ Only the heir of slytherin could do that."

"Or so they thought," Neville agreed.

 _"Open up._ "

Ron shook his head. Neville looked at Harry. "That was English."

Harry stared at the snake and repeated his request this time it came out as a strange hist. The sink glowed and the tap spun as the sink slid backwards opening up to expose a large pipe.

 _"I'm going down there."_

"Me too," Ron said.

Neville looked at them both. "You're not leaving me behind this time. Even in a body bind."

Lockhart said they didn't need him but then he saw the wands pointed at him. Ron was scowling at him. _"You can go first."_

 _"Boys, boys, what good will it do?"_

Harry pushed his wand against Lockhart's back and Lockhart slid down the pipe. Harry followed and soon came Ron and then Neville. They all landed in a large tunnel, bigger than the one behind the mirror in the fourth floor they used to practice dueling.

 _"We must be miles under the school,_ " said Harry.

 _"Under the lake probably,"_ Ron agreed.

Harry stared into the darkness and lit his wand. Lockhart, Ron and Neville followed watching the tunnel. Harry looked back at Neville and Ron. _"Remember, any sign of movement, close your eyes… right away…"_

Lockhart squeaked but Neville and Ron just paled nodding in the ghoulish light. Then as they walked around a bend Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder. His voice croaked as he pointed out there was something there. Together they found a huge snake skin.

"Ginny," Ron said nervously. "Facing something like this… Do you thinks she's…"

Ron was shut off when a shout echoed through the chamber. The shout of a little girl. "No! I… Oh merlin… I…"

Then her voice quieted and the echoing stopped for a second before it turned into nervous giggles, and then weird broken laughter that hide Ron looking at Harry panicked. "That doesn't sound like Ginny. At least not like she normally does."

"Something's wrong with her," Neville agreed.

"We'll find her soon," Harry told them. "At least now we know she's alive."

Then Lockhart dived at Ron pulling Ron's wand out of his hands before the boys realized what happened. _"_ I suppose your sister will have to rescue herself, you see your _adventure ends here, boys! I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you three lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body – say goodbye to your memories!_ "

He held Ron's wand up and tried to obliviate them but was sent flying back as the tunnel crumbled. Harry dove out of the way and the collapsed rock became a wall behind him.

"Ron! Neville! Are you alright?"

"We're fine Harry," Neville asked. "Are you?"

"We're okay," Ron agreed. "This git's not, though. He got blasted by the wand. What now? I can't get through, it'll take ages."

Harry looked around. He told Ron and Neville to wait with Lockhart for an hour before going back to the school. Ron said they'd try and tunnel through a little meanwhile. Harry continued forward to the end of the tunnel where he found a solid wall with two snakes decorated with Emeralds. Harry hissed open in parseltongue and walked into the chamber.

He was at the entrance of the chamber and past him were stone pillars covered with serpents. He pulled out his wand and moved forward when he reached the last pillars and a statue of a face. Sitting at it's base was Ginny who was pale, shivering and mumbling to herself. "Please, don't do it… I don't want to do it…"

"Ginny," Harry said.

She looked up at him and let out a hollow laugh before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell. Harry caught her before her head hit the ground and tried to shake her awake. "Don't be dead- please don't be dead-"

He flung his wand to the ground as he tried to shake her awake not realizing it had landed next to the diary Ginny had been holding minutes ago. He begged her to wake up while someone formed out of the mist behind him and picked up his wand toying with it.

 _"She won't wake."_

Harry was staring at someone now, someone who shouldn't have been there. He was blurry which might have been Harry's vision yet Harry was sure it wasn't. He looked at the boy in Hogwarts robes. " _Tom- Tom Riddle?"_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

A few days later Sirius and Remus returned to the headmasters office. The sword of Gryffindor was now displayed behind him on the wall and the diary was still on the desk. Both men sat down as Dumbledore looked at them with both sadness and glitters of hope in his eyes. He loved Harry and he could not bear to reveal the truth just yet. Not when he finally had a chance at happiness with his godfather and honorary uncle.

"What now Dumbledore?" Sirius asked. "There can't be much more to this than asking Harry and finding out himself."

"Which is why I have called him here," Dumbledore nodded. "He should be here shortly. Sirius, you are living at Grimmauld Place now, correct?"

Sirius huffed. "Until I can find someplace better. I've cleaned it up. Even got Kreacher to do some work. Most of the dark stuff has been taken out, Moony here helped me check it over. That's the only way I could agree to let me give him a place to live."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I agreed because I want to be with you and Harry. And it's only while I'm looking for a job."

Harry walked in just then looking in between Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore confused. He sat down in the chair Sirius pulled out between them. "I got the note. Am I in trouble for something? I thought Ron, Neville and I didn't lose points right? Did something else happen?"

"Nothing else for you to worry about," Dumbledore shook his head. "But we should talk about what will happen when you leave school this summer."

"There's no conversation to have about it," Sirius protested. "He comes home with us. That simple!"

"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore sighed. "Harry's safety is something that is of the utmost importance to the wizarding world. While he was still with his relatives, though he wasn't safe from their abhorrent behavior he was safe from Voldemort and his followers. Here I was able to keep my eyes on him to make sure nothing got to him. And while I have faith that both of you are able to take care of Harry I would like to make sure that there is no possibility of any of you being harmed."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Remus.

"The fidelus charm," Dumbledore said.

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances both upset. The fidelus charm hadn't worked before because they had placed their trust in the wrong person. It was a scary risk to take. "We might need to talk about it."

"Do it," Harry told them. "I want to live with Sirius and Uncle Moony this summer. You just need to choose a better secret keeper."

"We'll do it then," Sirius said seeing Harry's desperate glance.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Now—"

He was cut off when the door burst open and Lucius Malfoy burst in with Dobby cowering behind him. Harry's eyes widened with realization as Malfoy looked at Sirius and Remus with disgust.

Dumbledore had no change in tone. " _Good evening, Lucius."_

Dobby scurried after Malfoy as he walked in. He sneered at Dumbledore. " _So! You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."_

 _"Well, you see, Lucius the other eleven governors contacted me today. IT was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls to tell the truth. They'd heard that_ Harry Potter was missing along with his friends, Augusta Longbottom's grandson and two of Arthur Weasley's children, _and they wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too… Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."_

Sirius snorted and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Malfoy went pale and had a murderous look on his face. His eyes were full of fury. " _So have you stopped the attacks yet? Have you caught the culprit?"_

 _"We have."_

 _"Well? Who is it?"_

 _"The same person as last time, Lucius. But this time Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."_

Dumbledore held the diary up and watched Malfoy closely with Sirius and Remus also following his lead. Harry kept his eyes on Dobby who was pointing to the diary then Lucius Malfoy before hitting himself hard on the head. Malfoy looked at Dumbledore drawing out his words as he spoke. _"I see…"_

 _"A clever plan. Because if Harry her and his friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why – Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will…"_ Dumbledore's eyes bored into Malfoy's. Malfoy showed no emotion as Dumbledore continued. " _And imagine what might have happened then… The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure-blood families."_

Sirius grinned in agreement glaring at Malfoy while Remus was looking at the man warily. Dumbledore continued to explain the consequences of what could have happened calmly. Malfoy stiffly agreed with him it was fortunate Ginny was okay. Dobby was still hitting himself in the head pointing to Malfoy and the diary. Harry's eyes widened. He looked to Malfoy. _"Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?"_

Sirius and Remus turned on him confused and surprised. Both seemed like they wanted him to stop before he got hurt and were quite proud at the same time.

Malfoy turned on him with a snarl. _"How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?"_

Harry's eyes glowed brilliantly as he calmly met Lucius Malfoy's eyes with a determined and harsh look. " _Because you gave it to her. In Flourish and picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?"_

Sirius's eyes widened and he cursed several times under his breath. Remus looked at Harry then Malfoy who was clenching his fists for a small moment before letting them go. He told Harry to prove it.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry then looked at Malfoy. _"No one will be able to do that. Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things._ If it happens again several people I'm sure will make sure they are traced to you."

Malfoy stood for a moment and his right hand twitched over his pocket before he turned telling Dobby they were going and pulling him along through the door. Harry watched as they left and Harry's eyes fell on the diary. "Professor Dumbledore, can I give the diary back to Mr. Malfoy please?" He turned to Sirius and Remus. "I promise I'll be right back. I just need to do this."

"Yes, but hurry," Dumbledore told him.

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances once again. Sirius sighed. "We can come with you.."

"Go Harry," Remus told him. "But we'll be coming back for you if you're not back in fifteen minutes."

Harry was already running out the door as Remus said the last sentence pulling off his shoe as he hopped down the stairs, then his sock stuffing it in the diary as he ran. He could hear Dobby squeaking as he continued to punish himself and ran down the corridor. He caught up with them right before they reached the stairs. " _Mr. Malfoy, I've got something for you."_

He forced the diary into Lucius Malfoy's hands as Malfoy scowled pulled out the soc and threw it aside looking at the book from Harry. He narrowed his eyes. " _You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days, Harry Potter. They were meddlesome fools too."_

He turned calling Dobby to come but Dobby didn't he was looking at Harry with a smile and wide teary eyes. _"Master has given a sock. Master gave it to Dobby."_

 _"What's that? What did you say?"_

 _"Got a sock. Master threw it and Dobby caught it, and Dobby- Dobby is free."_

Malfoy stared at him for a moment then spun lunging at Harry. "You lost me my elf, boy!"

Dobby shouted too. " _You shall not harm Harry Potter!"_

Lucius Malfoy was thrown back down the stairs three at a time and fell at ta crumbled heap before getting up quickly pulled out his wand aiming it at Harry but Dobby stood in front of him raising a hand. _"You shall go now. You shall not touch Harry Potter."_

Malfoy snarled at both of them and turned to march away swinging his cloak around him. Dobby was looking up at Harry now who was looking down the hall. He had five or so minutes to get back to Dumbledore's office. The elf was looking up at him though. _"Harry Potter set Dobby free!"_

 _"Least I could do, Dobby. Just promise never to try and save my life again."_

Dobby smiled nodding rapidly.

Harry looked at him smiling. _"Well, I'd better go. They're still waiting for me up there."_

Dobby hugged Harry as he turned to go. He started to sob. _"Harry Potter is greater by far than Dobby knew! Farewell, Harry Potter!"_

He disappeared with a crack and Harry watched in shock for a second before running back upstairs and sitting down as Sirius opened the door yelling at Dumbledore about helping Harry. He looked at Harry in surprise. "Harry!"

"Sorry," Harry said sitting back down. "I tried to be faster."

Remus smiled looking at him then his eyebrows furrowed. "What happened to your sock?"

"Oh," Harry said. "That. I put it in the diary."

"Why?" Sirius asked him.

"Mr. Malfoy tried to throw it away. Gave it to his elf by accident," Harry shrugged. "I owe Dobby. He tried to warn me, though he did almost kill me by trying to help."

"This elf tried to kill you?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing to serious I'm sure," Dumbledore assured him. "As long as Harry is safe, which is why we need to decide on the secret keeper. Once and for all."

"Just have Sirius do it," Harry suggested. "I mean, can't you just have the person under the protection guard it?"

"You can?" Sirius and Remus asked together.

"Yes," agreed Dumbledore. "But it puts Sirius under double the risk."

"Doesn't matter," Sirius told him. "I'll do it. Is that okay with you Harry?"

In response Harry tackled him and Remus with a hug before he ran out to tell Ron and Hermione more excited for this summer than the last.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39:**

From the moment Harry had gotten off the Hogwarts Express he'd been busy. Sirius and Remus had taken him to Grimmauld Place where Sirius told him the _secret_ and he walked in. He'd gotten his own room near Remus. Then they'd all started to work on fixing up the rest of Grimmauld Place. Remus insisted on using the dark objects, doxies and other things as lessons for Harry. His wand was out at every opportunity to cast spells, hexes and practice.

He'd also met another house elf, this one a lot less nice and ready to help him than Dobby. Kreacher had been working for them for ages. He was nasty, muttered horrible things and barely helped them. He'd been commanded by Sirius to stop calling them all nasty names after his biggest tantrums when they'd taken down the heads of his ancestors from the staircase. He still smuggled away many of the things they tried to throw out. Harry mostly ignored the elf but he still felt that Sirius could be a lot kinder even if Kreacher was foul and nasty.

Mostly life with his godfather and Uncle Moony was the best thing he'd experienced. Sirius played quidditch all the time with him racing their broom where muggles couldn't see. He and Remus showed Harry pictures and told him stories while Harry shared any dreams and memories he had. Sirius had even taught him to drive a little of his flying motorbike.

The most memorable part of early July and late June had happened when Sirius had brought up a prank war that had happened between the marauders. Then for the next week and a half one had happened between the three occupants of Grimmauld place leaving Kreacher madder than ever.

Harry loved his new home and everything about it though he still missed Hogwarts and his friends. Ron's dad had won a lottery the week after school ended and they'd gone to Egypt. Hermione was in France for at least a month with her parents but both had written him at least once.

In mid July Harry had been working on one of his History of Magic assignment with some prodding from Remus. He was sitting at the kitchen table when Kreacher shuffled in.

"Master Sirius, disappointment, poor mistress would be so upset. Destroying the things the House of Black holds dear. Helping blood traitors and dirty half breeds. Poor mistress."

"I told you not to call anyone halfbreed or blood traitor or any other insults," Sirius said walking in and pulling off his leather jacket. "Be helpful and help clean up around here Kreacher."

Kreacher grumbled with a glare as he continued out. Sirius sat down across from Harry. "What are you working on Pup?"

"History of Magic. Moony said I haven't spent enough time on my homework. I'm almost finished though."

Sirius nodded. "Well I need some more help cleaning up after. It's not like Kreacher's any help. Then we can go do something fun."

Harry shut his book. "Sirius can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I don't know what's normal for house elfs. I've only ever met Dobby and Kreacher and I bet neither are normal. But why do they serve wizards?"

"They like doing it. Their jobs, I mean. They're very loyal to their families but there are exceptions and Dobby and Kreacher are some. I mean Kreacher hates work and Dobby hated his family."

"Why though?" Harry asked. "Did Kreacher clean when you were a kid?"

"Yeah because he like my mother and wanted to please her. She never even had to ask or order."

"Then maybe it's not that weird. Dobby didn't like the Malfoys because they were mean to him. But if someone's nice to a houself like the ones at Hogwarts they'll do anything to help you," Harry said. "Maybe you should just be nicer to Kreacher. Or at least try too."

"Kreacher's not like Dobby or the Hogwarts elves," Sirius told him. "He's not nice. He hates us all. It's not that I'm not nice to him. He doesn't deserve it. The miserable thing helped my mother and tattled on everything I did as he kissed her boots."

"Can we just try Sirius?" Harry asked. "I mean maybe it will help."

"I'll think about it. We still need to go through Kreacher's nest," Sirius told him. "Being nice to him doesn't mean we should keep any dark artifacts that stay in there. You're going to help me with that after we finish with the doxy curtains."

Harry groaned.

"I don't like it either kiddo," Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry followed him to where they pulled on gloves and started to pull doxies out of the curtains. That was how everyday went now, chores, homework (Remus made sure of it), then doing whatever he wanted like quidditch and other games. And though Sirius hadn't started being nice to Kreacher Harry tried as much as he could.

Then on July 20th Sirius had come in with his good news. "I did it! It finally happened!"

"What?" Harry asked looking up from the dinner Remus had just laid in front of him. "Thanks Uncle Moony."

"Are you listening or not?" Sirius asked. "Because I got a job back at the auror department! Finally!"

"That's good news Sirius," Remus said sitting down with his own dinner and putting a plate down for Sirius. "When do you start?"

"Two days."

"What? What will I do all day then?" Harry asked.

"You'll finish your schoolwork like everyone else," Remus told him. "And I'll still be here."

"Right. So it's like when Mr. Weasley goes to work and Mrs. Weasley stays home," Sirius offered.

"And I suppose I'm the Mrs. in this situation," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Because you stay at home right now and don't have a job. And don't say anything about not being allowed to work, we'll find you one eventually. Until then you'll have to deal with accepting some of my charity."

Remus sighed. "Fine. Harry and I will be having loads of fun without you."

"After you make me finish my essays," Harry grumbled. Sirius laughed as Remus looked slightly offended. Kreacher snarled as he walked by into his cabinet. Sirius's laugh suddenly stopped.

"Kreacher what is that?"

Kreacher hid a cup behind his back.

"We threw that out Kreacher," Sirius said as Kreacher shoved it into his cupboard. "Give it back."

"It is a Black family heirloom. The pure blood has been tarnished by the new master," Kreacher screeched as Sirius got up and pushed Kreacher out of the way. He reached into the cupboard looking for what else Kreacher had in there.

"What is all this junk?"

"It's not junk," Kreacher protested. "They are heirlooms and artifacts of the ancient and noble house of Black."

"Like I said," Sirius scoffed. "Junk. Go to my mom's room Kreahcer, there should be enough to make you happy there."

He pulled a bunch of things out of the cupboard and looked at Remus and Harry.

"Some help looking through this please?" Harry and Remus came down next to Sirius who was wrinkling his nose at a pair of old pants. "These were my father's."

"Nature in Nobility: A Wizard's guide to geneaology," Remus read. "Seems…interesting."

Harry put his hand in the pile then froze. Something was humming with powerful magic, like Ollivander's shop, the feel of a wand, and something much darker like Tom Riddle's diary. Harry pulled out a locket with a serpentine S.

"I've never seen that before," Sirius said curiously.

"It's magical," Harry told him. "There's something… something weird about it."

Remus took it and looked at it closer. The serpent S with emerald eyes looked at back at him. "Harry, does this look familiar to you? Like something you've seen in school."

"Like the tap on Myrtle's bathroom," Harry gasped.

"Wait, you think belonged to Slytherin?" Sirius asked. "My family is dark and old. But I don't think they ever had anything to do with Slytherin himself."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Maybe ask Kreacher, he had it. He must know what it is, right?"

"Kreacher!" Sirius yelled.

CRACK!

Kreacher looked at Sirius bowing. "Yes Master?"

"What is this?" Sirius held up the locket.

Kreacher's eyes widened. He reached for it but Sirius pulled it back. Kreacher shrieked. "No! Mine, this is mine. Kreacher promised."

"Kreacher promised who?" Remus asked.

"Half-breed does not get to ask Kreacher questions," Kreacher snarled. "He does not belong in the most ancient and noble house of Black."

"Kreacher tell me who you promised," Sirius ordered.

Kreacher was quiet for a moment. "Master Regulus."

Sirius paled shaking for a second Remus looked at him concerned. Harry's eyes flickered between them. "Who's Regulus?"

"He was my younger brother. He died a little after you were born," Sirius said. "Because he was a death eater. From what I heard he got cold feet and left. Voldemort killed him."

"Master Regulus was brave! He did not leave the dark lord from fear," Kreacher protested. Then he clapped his hands over his mouth starting to whack himself.

Sirius ordered him to stop. "What do you mean Kreacher, do you know what happened to Regulus? Why did Voldemort kill him?"

"Sirius," warned Remus. "Why don't we ask Harry to go to bed while you and I talk to Kreacher."

"What? No, I want to hear," Harry protested.

"Please Harry," Sirius begged. "I'll tell you what I think you need to know later but this might not be appropriate for you to hear and I really just need to talk to Kreacher."

Harry nodded but his eyes were resting on the locket. He could still feel it. His eyes flashed for a moment then he was gone upstairs. Remus looked at Sirius. "Dumbledore should be here to help us."

"What? Why?"

"Because there's something about that Locket. The way Harry was looking at it, what he was saying. I don't think it's anything good. I want him to be here to help with Kreacher too," Remus said.

"Call him. Then Kreacher will tell us everything," Sirius said. "I promise I'll help you keep whatever promise you had to Regulus kreacher. Please just let us know what happened to him."

Remus returned a minute later. "Dumbledore said we should meet him at Hogwarts."

"And leave Harry alone?"

"He says we'll want to if that locket is anything he thinks it is," Remus replied. "I'll go tell Harry, or I'm sure he already knows. Doesn't he?"

The corner of the invisibility cloak flew up. Harry frowned. "How did you know?"

"I've used it enough times myself," Remus replied. "And I'm a werewolf, remember? Enhanced senses. Leave the cloak here and go upstairs."

Harry sighed doing so. Sirius looked at Kreacher. "Can you apparate us to the Headmasters office at Hogwarts?"

In response Kreacher grabbed his arm and held on to Remus's robes.

CRACK!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40:**

Dumbledore was surprised to see them but once he heard what they were there about he sat them down and together they listened to Kreacher's story. By the end Sirius was in shock.

"Regulus did that? He… He… Oh…. He should've told me. I would've helped him."

"I'm not sure you would have believed him Sirius," Remus pointed out. "You tried to destroy the locket Kreacher?"

"Nothing Kreacher did made any mark upon it. Kreacher tried everything, everything he knew, but nothing would work. It would not open. Kreacher punished himself, he tried again, Kreacher punished himself then tried again. Kreacher failed to obey orders and Kreacher could not destroy the locket. And mistress was mad with grief because master Regulus had disappeared and Master Sirius was a blood traitor and Kreacher could not tell anyonwhat happened because Master Regulus had forbidden him to tell any of the f-f-family what happened in the cave."

Sirius stared at him crying too. "Why did you tell me? I'm Regulus's family."

"Master Regulus said not to tell Mistress her husband or any of the cousins. He never said Master Sirius's name," Kreacher said through his sobs.

"Kreacher I promise I'll help you destroy the locket. For Regulus. We'll do it together," Sirius choked. "I've been so horrible to you. You didn't deserve it. When you feel ready go back home. We're going to make sure we can break the locket."

Kreacher looked at him in disbelief. He sobbed for a few more minutes before hiccupping and bowing at Sirius then disapparating. Sirius pointed at the locket looking at Dumbledore. "What is this thing?"

Dumbledore looked heavy and upset. "You said Harry felt it, the magic in the thing? That it was dark?"

"Yes," Remus answered looking at him. "Professor do you know what it is or why Voldemort wanted to protect it so much?"

"I believe I do," Dumbledore agreed. "And this only confirms my suspicions and also gives us an advantage against Voldemort we've never had before."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"You must promise not to say anything about what I will tell you. There are no people who know about this besides me, one other and possibly Voldemort himself."

Both men nodded.

"This much like Tom Riddle's diary is a horcrux," Dumbledore said.

"A horcrux?" repeated Remus in a confused voice.

"A piece of Voldemort's soul. Split off by dark magic," Sirius said. "You hear about these things growing up in a household like mine."

"Yes."

"He split off a piece of his soul?" Remus asked.

"More than one," Dumbledore said.

"That shouldn't even be possible," Sirius said. "More than one horcrux is unheard of."

"I believe Voldemort has seven," Dumbledore said. "A powerful magic number. And it makes it virtually impossible to kill him until all of them are destroyed."

"And Harry destroyed Riddle's diary with Basilisk venom," Remus realized his eyes widening.

"Yes."

"But Kreacher said he couldn't destroy it no matter how hard he tried," Sirius pointed out.

"Because Basilisk venom is one of the few things that could destroy a horcrux. The others are even more incontrollable and dangerous."

"So we need to go back into the chamber and take more teeth," Remus said. "And have Harry take us in. Unless you can do it. You mentioned you speak Parseltongue."

"Luckily we do not need to return to the chamber," Dumbledore said getting up and going to behind his desk. He pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of it's new case and laid it on it's desk. "Goblin silver absorbs things, like basilisk venom."

"So we can destroy all of them, and then kill Voldemort," Sirius said with amazement. "Where are the rest of them?"

"I do not know but I will have to start searching or looking and then figure out how to reach them. But for now we shall put this away until we have the rest to destroy them," Dumbledore said.

"Wouldn't it be better to do it now?"

"I don't have enough information on the horcruxes or what happens when one is destroyed. Voldemort could learn and would return to find the rest and maybe even hide them in places in even more impossible to find," Dumbledore mused. Though he feared something much worse could happen when it was destroyed, to Harry. It was not time for that yet. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will tell you when I learn more. I believe you both shall need some rest after this from the shock from Kreacher's tale."

"Thank you professor," Remus said as he and Sirius disappeared through the floo. Dumbledore picked up the locket looking at it. Much like Sirius described with Harry he could feel the dark magic whispering to him. Though he imagined for Harry it was much much worse. This was coming to an end closer than he thought it would, and Harry would be in danger much sooner than ever.

Then the Floo lit up. Dumbledore answered the call.

Cornelius Fudge was looking at him. "Pettigrew has escaped from Azkaban."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41:**

The next morning Harry came downstairs to see Remus and Sirius both looking pale. Dark bags were under their eyes and exhaustion was clear. They were speaking in harsh whispers. He looked between the two of them. "What happened with Kreacher last night?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks. Remus was the one to speak holding back a growling Sirius. "Later Harry. We need to talk about another development last night."

Harry looked confused but sat down with them. Sirius looked at him slamming down a newspaper in front of him. Harry caught one glance and froze. "How?"

"His animagus form is my guess," Sirius said. "It helped me. The dementors couldn't sense me as Padfoot. And once he escaped a rat is even less noticeable. Just took him awhile to figure it out."

"Do they know where he is?" Harry asked. "We have to catch him? To stop him?"

"We're specifically not allowed too," Sirius said. "Dumbledore won't let us and the Aurors won't want me on the mission. Especially given what Wormtail is after."

Harry looked to Remus at the last words Sirius had spat. He sighed. "Fudge made a visit to Azkaban Harry. Peter got a hold of a newspaper, the one with the Weasley's photo after the lottery. He wants revenge. Specifically on you, Ron and Hermione. Sirius and I are large targets too."

"Are Ron and Hermione okay?" Harry asked. "Do they know? Hermione is supposed to be back soon. Ron awhile later."

"Dumbledore's taking care of that," Sirius said. "There's no way Pettigrew can get in here. It might be safer for you than Hogwarts at this point. Once Hermione and the Grangers have been told and they return to the country and get things we're going to let them stay here. The Weasley's too."

Harry looked between them. "Really?"

"Yes," Remus nodded. "We got special permission with the Grangers because they are muggles. It will be hard to get used too. But this is something we'll all need to do to keep you three safe and the rest of us too."

"The Grangers and Weasleys are being updated now."

Harry paused. "I don't think Hermione's parents know about what happened with Peter. Or most of the other things. She didn't want to worry them."

"Which is why the person who's explaining is McGonagall," Remus assured him. "Dumbledore took a portkey straight to Egypt."

Harry nodded then he looked around confused. "Where are they staying? Do we need to start cleaning up the rooms?"

"Ron will sleep with you," Sirius said. "That's what James and I did once I moved in with him. We'll give Hermione and Ginny a room together nearby and the twins another one. We'll clean out my parents room and give it to Molly and Arthur. And Remus's room will go to the Grangers. He'll bunk with me for now."

"That's a lot of cleaning."

"Kreacher's already started," Remus commented. "And it shouldn't be too hard with magic."

Harry grinned. The good thing about being in a magical household during the summer meant he could use magic without detection because there were other adults using magic around. He knew the Weasley's didn't allow it because of strictness but Remus and Sirius allowed it here. Both said he needed to practice. Cleaning went quicker that way and he was able to learn more defense and other things. Then his grin turned into a frown. "Kreacher?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks. Sirius sighed. "That locket belonged to my brother. I can't tell you too much but he took it from Voldemort and Kreacher helped him. He gave Kreacher an order and Kreacher hasn't been able to do it. We promised to help and I gave Kreacher a copy of the locket we made. He was the happiest I've ever seen him. He's agreed to help us now and to be nicer. Stopped calling Remus a half breed too."

"Will Hermione's parents be a problem with him?"

"We'll manage," Sirius said. "Hopefully this improvement won't stop with that. But there's a lot we'll need to figure out. There will be a lot more people here and a lot more to do. Like-"

He was interrupted by an owl tapping on the glass. Remus opened it up taking the letter and giving the owl some food. "From McGonagall. The Granger's are on a train through that new tunnel under the English Channel. They'll be here tonight."

Sirius nodded. "Finish up with that food then Harry. We have a lot of cleaning to do."

Luckily they had already gone through most of the dark objects and gotten rid of most of the main dust and dirt. But in the side rooms like the ones they would be using, all were still covered in dirt. They were starting on the rooms that the Grangers and Hermione would be using first.

The room that Hermione would be using was mostly already cleaned out. Sirius had insisted on it for if anyone decided to stay during the summer, like Harry's friends. There was just the need to change the sheets, and vanish the rest of the dust among other things. The other room a flight up took much more work. As they started he heard noise above him.

"That's Kreacher," Sirius said. "I tried to take your advice and told him I'd be cleaning out my parents room. I told him he could keep five objects from it, all that I had to approve of though. Just because who knows what dark things are up there."

"That's great Padfoot!" Harry grinned.

"C'mon Prongslet," Sirius stuck out his tongue. "Keep cleaning."

With magic and help from Kreacher they had the house cleaned before Dinner which Kreacher had already made. Harry knew he should be upset about Pettigrew but the dinner was too good, and Kreacher had stopped being rude. Especially once Sirius had approved all but one of his items. The last, a cursed necklace, had quickly been discarded. Kreacher had chosen a replacement fast enough and soon Harry, Remus and Sirius were ready to greet the Granger's.

Sirius had given the written note with the address to McGonagall. She would show it to the Granger's who would be brought to their door. At around eight o'clock the door rang and Sirius opened the door.

"Harry!"

"It's nice to see you again too Hermione."

As soon as the door opened a tanned Hermione flung herself forward and hugged Harry. Her parents were standing at the door looking around. Dr. Granger looked amused. His wife eyes were wondering around the room in shock at the moving pictures and robed men. The shopping area she'd brought Hermione to had been magical but she'd been too busy with her daughter to really observe it.

Hermione drew back looking at him. "I was worried when McGonagall told us what happened!"

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked. "I've been with Padfoot and Uncle Moony. I'm perfectly fine. It's you and Ron I was worried about."

Hermione looked like she was holding back a comment. She turned to her mom and dad. "Mum and Dad this is Harry. Harry, this is my mum and Dad."

"It's very nice to finally meet you Harry," Dr Granger (Hermione's mother) said.

"Hermione's told us a lot about you," Dr. Granger (Hermione's father) nodded then looked at his daughter sharply though still slightly amused. "Although not everything as we've learnt."

Hermione suddenly looked sheepish. Harry bit back a laugh. Seeing Hermione handle being in trouble with adults was always amusing. "It's nice to meet you too. Hermione, you never really met Sirius. He's my godfather. And I think you met Uncle Remus at my birthday last year."

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "It's very nice to see you again Mr. Lupin, and to finally meet you Mr. Black."

"It's Sirius, or Padfoot. And that goes for Remus unless you want to call him Moony," Sirius told her laughing. He could see why Harry was friends with her already. She seemed a lot like Lily in some ways, or even Remus. Just like Ron reminded him of himself.

Remus held out a hand to the elder Grangers. "It's very nice to meet you too. Harry's told us a lot about your daughter. Though as you said it seems not everything."

Hermione blushed.

"Yes," Dr. Granger (Hermione's father) agreed. "Professor McGonagall came and explained a bit but I'm afraid we still don't understand everything. She said Hermione and her friends helped catch someone who was responsible for several deaths."

"And that he'd escaped and was after Hermione, which is why we're here. So we'll all be safe," the other Dr. Granger nodded.

"Why don't we sit down so we can explain a bit better?" Remus offered leading them in. "And then there are a few other things to discuss. Harry you take the bags upstairs and show Hermione where she'll be staying before you come back down."

Harry nodded as Hermione looked wary. He glanced at her. "C'mon. Wait, have your parents seen magic?"

"A few times. Demonstrations and in Diagon Alley. It's still not very normal to them," Hermione answered in a whisper.

Harry drew his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa."

The luggage started to float as the Granger's stared. Hermione shrieked. "Harry!"

"Don't start lecturing me Hermione. Remus and Sirius allow it. They say I need practice, just in case."

"But the rules."

"The rules won't let underage wizards practice magic," Sirius explained. "But they can only track the magic by location, not who's doing it."

"And in this case Dumbledore and some of your other professors agree that it's good for you to be able to practice. So if you want to get the other luggage and show your parents-"

Remus wasn't able to finish. Hermione was already casting her spell with a bright grin and her parents were beaming finally able to see their daughter perform magic. She and Harry went upstairs where he set down the first trunks in the room they'd set aside for the Grangers. Then he turned to Hermione who was still levitating the last bag. "You room is up another flight."

"My room?"

"Yeah. You'll be sharing with Ginny when the Weasleys come."

"That sounds great." Hermione's smile turned into a sudden pout when they put stuff down in her room. "We have to go back down now, don't we?"

"You really didn't tell them?"

"They were freaking out when they did hear about Pettigrew. I haven't told them about anything else. They barely know I was petrified! They think I was just sick for a bit and then was stressed from exams. You haven't told Sirius and Remus everything, have you?"

Harry bit his lip rubbing his arm with a slight wince thinking about the most major thing he hadn't said to anyone, except Ginny who had witnessed it. "I mean mostly. Dumbledore's told them a lot. And they hear about my dreams and other stuff. But I guess there's a few things I haven't told them."

Hermione gave him a look 'now you get it.' Harry sighed. "Let's get it over with. Then we can both catch up with everything that's been happening."

Hermione's face lightened up a little but it fell as soon as they got downstairs and she heard her parents voices. "I can't believe she didn't tell us any of this."

"It's just not like her."

"She almost died several times! We should've been told! Written, anything," her mother's voice came.

Hermione blinked back the tears stopping suddenly. Harry stopped beside her and put his arm around her letting her cry into his shoulder. "They're not mad Hermione. They're just worried."

She nodded wiping off the tears as they walked in together. She met her parents eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I just… I know you were worried about me being a witch, about being able to live life that way. And I didn't want to leave Hogwarts. I thought you'd make me stop going. But I'm happy."

"And she would be safe if it weren't for me," Harry muttered.

Hermione looked at him. "Don't say that Harry."

"It's true."

"It maybe be true," Sirius agreed. "But that just shows what a good friend you have in Hermione, Neville and Ron. Just like your father, Remus and I."

Hermione nodded. "Like Ron and I told you that night with the stone. We're your friends, you're not doing this alone. Hurt or expelled."

"Glad to see your priorities are still straight," Harry quipped.

She laughed hugging him. "A lot has changed since then hasn't it."

"All it took was a troll," Harry agreed.

"A troll?" Remus asked.

Harry blushed. "Did I not tell you about that one?"

"Professor McGonagall might have mentioned something about that," Sirius noted. "But all of us will talk about that later. Just remember. None of us blame you for this."

"Of course not," Hermione's father agreed. "And Hermione's told us many times what wonderful friends she has."

"We're still worried, and we'd rather you didn't almost die so often," her mother agreed. "But we're proud."

Hermione beamed almost brighter than Harry had ever seen her do. Even when McGonagall complimented her spellwork, or Dumbledore called her bright, it was almost as close as the blush she got when Ron called her brilliant.

Remus nodded. "So are we. Still we have to ask that you guys don't go anywhere close to Peter this time. He's dangerous. And now he knows you guys are capable of beating him, he'll be a lot more wary. You'll all stay far away and leave this to the adults."

Harry started to protest but shut with Sirius's look. "I know. I want to be going after him too. But Fudge won't let. We all just need to sit tight."

"So we're safe here?" Hermione's father asked.

"That charm we mentioned before, the Fidelus charm, it's over this house. Except this time Sirius is the secret keeper," Remus explained. "He's the only one who can let people know how to get here. No one will be able to get to us or the Weasleys. We do think it'll be safe for you once the kids start school. Peter should be more focused on them, or Sirius and I."

"So we're stuck here for a month then?" Dr. Granger asked.

"We all still have work. Except Remus that is," Sirius agreed. "And the kids might start to feel trapped after a while. We'll be able to leave, but we'll have to be on guard. If you let we'd like to ask if it's okay with you for Hermione to practice with Harry."

"Please?" Hermione asked. "It won't be breaking rules. Professor Dumbledore recommended Harry do it."

"Yes," Dr. Granger replied. "She's missed her magic. Don't think we haven't noticed."

The last comment was directed at Hermione who nodded sheepishly again. Then turned to Harry. "This should help practice what we learnt for our assignments this summer. And we've have load of time now that we're finished with that."

"Err—"

"Harry!" She scolded.

"I'm mostly done. Uncle Moony is almost as bad as you about assignments. At least this year McGonagall isn't looking over my shoulder," Harry said.

"They really are minatures of us," Sirius whispered under his breath again shaking his head in amusement. Remus raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. "Nothing. Just thinking about the other things we should explain, about this house for example. And the house elf."

"We're sending him to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer come tomorrow," Remus said. "So you shouldn't need to worry about that."

"But there are some other stuff. Because you're muggles in a magical house. We'll all be able to figure it out I'm sure," Sirius smiled. "First…"

As he started the Grangers exchanged glances but held in small smiles as they watched their daughter chase her laughing friend upstairs still ranting about homework and saying she'd have to look over his assignments. They might not like it but this was their daughter's life. As long as she was happy, they could be too.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42:**

Hermione and her parents were at Grimmauld Place for four days before the Weasleys arrived. During that time the Grangers saw a complete change in their daughter. Not as dramatic as the one they had seen her first Christmas back from Hogwarts, she was still Hermione. But seeing her with her friend was something surreal.

Hermione and Harry didn't even act just like friends. They acted like siblings. And from what the Grangers saw Hermione took her role as older sister very seriously. Her and Harry had their own private jokes and secrets that left them both smirking and the adults confused. The time Harry had said something about blue fire and robes had left her blushing and him laughing on the floor. She was still happier with another kid her age than they had ever seen her at the moment.

When she'd found out Harry hadn't finished all of his summer work she'd demanded to see it, helping him revise it and smiling proudly whenever he did something well. There were exasperated eye-rolls and scolding but Hermione was still smiling as they sat their together and Harry whined trying to see her work and copy off it.

Their daughter wasn't buried in a book every minute, though she still read several times. Instead she was playing magical games, talking and whispering with her friend and showing her magic to her parents. And they knew again, that this was the best thing for their daughter.

As for themselves, they were getting used to a magical household. The magic was still off putting sometimes. Seeing Sirius wave his wand and the dishes wash themselves, though Remus often did it by hand. But much of it wasn't as unsettling as they thought it would be. Maybe that was because of Hermione. Their daughter had always done strange things, things they thought they'd imagined for years, or be able find a way to explain it logically. But once they'd heard of magic and Hogwarts every thing was filled with magic. Hermione excitedly told them everything she'd learnt and pointed out things in books, shared news, shared sweet, presents and marveled at every small thing with them understandingly at their shock and surprise at it.

Sirius and Remus made it easy for all three of the Grangers too. Sirius was an _interesting_ man who had been through many horrible things. Since Hermione had first told them his tale last summer they'd pitied the poor man. But seeing him with Harry they knew it was just what both of them needed to be together. The man in his leather jacket and t-shirts or wizards robes depending on the days who played quidditich and jokes with the kids telling them stories and playing games with them. Hermione seemed to have adopted him into their family as well, or at least hers.

Both the Grangers thought Remus was brilliant. He found a way to explain everything to them calmingly and pleasantly. They couldn't even be upset when they found out he was a werewolf. The man was too sweet the rest of the time, helping the children with homework, discussing schoolwork with Hermione and anything she read in her books or giving the kids chocolate out of his pockets.

The house with the six of them was comfortable, even after a few days. It wasn't hectic, there was a pattern to each of them and their interactions. But they knew when the Weasleys arrived they would be thrown into chaos all over again. Seven more people doubled the amount of beings in the house and Kreacher's cleaning. And that was just the least of what they anticipated.

It was July 26th when the Weasley's arrived. They were due to arrive by something called a portkey which Hermione had explained with Remus's help. At the expected time there was a small blast of blue tinted light right outside grimmauld place and then a lot of voices, some raised.

Harry grinned. "They're here."

There was a small knock at the door and Sirius sighed. His note with the address and therefore the _secret_ had been delivered to the Weasley's. He opened the door and the first through the door was as expected Ron Weasley. As soon as he saw Harry and Hermione a large grin broke out across his face.

"Ron!"

Once again Hermione flew through the air and the redhead grinned wider as he hugged her back. "Blimey Hermione. It's been barely over a month."

She blushed and stepped back and Harry stopped his silent laughter just long enough to greet Ron too, just not as enthusiastically as Hermione though pretty close.

As that was happening the rest of the Weasleys had come through. Mr. Weasley and Percy were levitating the trunks in, Mrs. Weasley was scolding Fred and George who were smirking, Ginny was following close behind her and for the smallest second met Harry and blushed looking down again. Harry frowned. Last summer she'd at least started to talk to him. What had happened?

Mrs. Weasley stopped scolding Fred and George as they arrived in front of the others. She smiled at Sirius. "It's so nice to see you again dear. Thank you for having us, though it is for a rather unpleasant reason."

"Of course Molly," Sirius said. "There's more than enough room for all of us. And it's the safest place for now. I just hope it's enough to pay back all the help you gave Harry and I before."

Mrs. Weasley smiled obviously pleased. Mr. Weasley had put the trunks down to greet Remus and was doing the same with Sirius. The twins were saying hi to Hermione and Harry though that might have been a bit of a mistake because Harry had asked why Mrs. Weasley was so upset and they smirked talking about a prank they pulled on Percy and Bill which led to Hermione scolding them and Percy frowning in disapproval.

Then finally Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned to the Grangers. Mr. Weasley offered his hand. "It's nice to see you again, I hope this time we won't have as many unfortunate run ins as we did last year in Diagon Alley?"

Dr. Granger shook it as Mrs. Weasley cried out. "Arthur!"

The reference to his past fight with Lucius Malfoy left the adults that hadn't been there confused. Mrs. Weasley turned and smiled. "It is very nice to see you again. It'll be nice to have the chance to get to know you better, especially since the children are such good friends."

"And I'll get to know more about muggles too," Mr. Weasley muttered which meant Mrs. Weasley sent him another glare.

Sirius held back another laugh and Remus sighed. "Harry why don't you show Fred, George, Percy and Ron where they'll be sleeping? Hermione I'm trusting you can show Ginny? And I can help you with those trunks Arthur."

Mr. Weasley nodded in thanks as they started to levitate the trunks up the stairs. Percy was already walking up slowly thought the others were running, or at least stomping up the stairs.

Harry stopped on the second floor and opened a door. "Here Percy. Remus said he remembered how stressful NEWTs could be and for a prefect too. So we gave you one of the smaller rooms to have to yourself."

Percy looked pleased. "Thank you Harry."

Behind him Fred and George puffed up their chests in a mockery of their brother. As soon as Percy was indoors Harry turned to them. "You guys are up another flight. Near me and Ron. The other room down here is for Hermione and Ginny."

True enough the girl's voices could be heard coming up the stairs. Ginny came up first and squeaked seeing Harry again leaving Harry confused once again. Hermione bit her lip and showed Ginny inside their room leaving Harry no choice but to show the others upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later he and Ron were sitting on the beds catching up. Harry was grinning wider than he thought possible. Ron had already drilled him all about what he'd been doing since they left school and soon was telling him all about Egypt.

Hermione joined not soon after making herself perfectly comfortable beside Harry on his bed. Ron had to hold back a scowl at the reminder they'd spent at least two days together before he even got there. But it was soon forgotten and it felt like they were back at Hogwarts talking in the common room all that was missing was Neville.

Harry's grin was spreading wide as Ron told them about Egypt. Though Hermione was annoyed he couldn't answer any of her questions on the history of the tombs and things he'd visited. Though she was amused nonetheless by his stories of Fred and George's antics, the things he'd done with them and Ginny and everything Bill had shown them. She reciprocated by telling him all about France. Ron and Harry exchanged glances as she blabbered on for at least twenty minutes.

"There was just so much to learn! And we were able to see some of the wizarding community too. It gave me so much more information to add on my history of magic essay. It's another parchment longer than Professor Binns asked for."

"It's the summer Holidays 'mione! How could you be thinking about assignments now?"

"Don't tell me you haven't done yours Ron," she said with a look and crossed arms.

"I've started it. Mum made me start when Percy pointed out we had summer assignments. I didn't finish yet though. Fred and George would never stop making fun of me."

"That doesn't mean you need to listen to them. All our teachers no you're smart," Hermione started. She saw Harry and Ron's looks then sighed. "Fine, all except Snape. You just need to put in the effort. I know you can do it."

Ron didn't really reply for a few seconds. "I'll finish it soon enough but there's time and it's the Holidays. I bet Harry hasn't finished either!"

"I've been with Hermione for the past three days. And Uncle Moony before that though he's not nearly as bad."

Hermione humphed though she didn't act too angry.

"I just have to finish History of Magic and Potions. Though I'm mostly done."

"At least you don't have McGonagall on you this summer," Ron nudged him. "Though her miniature isn't much better."

Harry laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes but she was smiling too. Though in another second with help from some goofy faces from Ron and nudges from Harry she was laughing too.

They were called down to dinner soon after. Kreacher had cooked one last meal before leaving as Sirius had told him to work with the Hogwarts house elves for the rest of the time their guests were there. It was all laid out on the table.

At one end of the table Mrs. Weasley had finally sat down realizing she couldn't do anything to help. So now she was trying to get Remus to eat more saying he was much too thin and pale. The blushing werewolf's protests were ignored as more and more food was piled on his plate. She only stopped when Remus engaged Percy in a conversation about being Head Boy and she talked proudly about it, almost as much as her boastful third son.

Mr. Weasley sat next to his wife and across from the Grangers who were on Remus's other side. Mr. Weasley was pestering the Dr. Granger with questions. They looked a strong mixed of amused and confused but went along with it good naturedly. With the man's curiosity, extreme pleasure and interest with each answer his mad grin grew, soon Dr. Granger was grinning almost just as much.

The other Dr. Granger sat across from Ginny and next to Hermione. With her help she engaged the younger girl in conversation which was barely heard over the laughter next to them.

The twins sat next to their sister and across from Ron, Harry and Sirius. When the two boys had sat down Fred, George and Sirius were already howling with laughter about something. Soon they were entranced about Sirius and James' antics, which Harry had already heard before but was always ready to hear again. He could see the ideas forming in the twins' head as they heard them for the first time, though he and Ron weren't far behind. That was until Mrs. Weasley stopped the ideas with a single glare to Sirius who apologized then sneakily mouthed to promise more stories later.

Once bellies were full and everyone was finished Mrs. Weasley was up waving her wand to clear the dishes.

"Molly there's no need too."

"You're letting my family stay with you. And I've missed the work while we were away," Mrs. Weasley said.

Remus didn't argue he just sat back down. Sirius had moved to fill Percy's empty spot once Percy had excused himself to leave to the room he was using. That left the kids alone talking at the end of the table, all of them but Ginny who's silence was broken with a yawn.

Mr. Weasley looked at his watch. "It's late. Especially for those of us who were just in a different country a few hours ago. Why don't you kids go upstairs?"

"What?"

"We're not tired."

"Sirius was going to tell us another-"

George's last word was cut off by his mother reentering. "Upstairs. Now."

Fred and George exchanged glances then went up. Ginny yawned then followed with prodding from Hermione. Harry and Ron didn't move though both were still talking.

"Harry go on up. You don't need to go to sleep yet," Remus said.

"But-"

"Bed Ron," Mrs. Weasley repeated.

"I'm not tired."

"Then let me look over your essay," Hermione said popping back downstairs.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked her.

"Fell right asleep. But I didn't just travel from a different continent. Come on, we have more to talk about."

"Fine. But I'm not doing work now."

Harry rolled his eyes. "We won't. I have a pack of exploding snap or some gobstones upstairs. We can see if Fred and George want to play."

Ron didn't argue again this time. Instead he followed Harry and Hermione back upstairs with his voice still trailing as he argued with Hermione. The adults were left alone.

"Can I offer anyone some tea?"

Please's and other confirmations rang around the table. Molly took the cup thankfully and smiled. "Thank you Remus dear."

"No problem Molly. Is there anything else?"

No one said anything for a moment. Then Sirius looked at Remus then at the Weasleys. "Actually I've been meaning to bring something up."

"What?" Remus asked warily.

"Don't worry. We discussed this already. I'm talking about our rules for magic in this house. I don't think it's fair we allow Harry to do it and that Hermione's started to here as well while the other's can't."

"You allow them?" Mrs. Weasley frowned. "But they're underage."

"It's not tracked by the ministry. It's a magical household. The magic is tracked to the place which I'm sure you know."

"Yes, but—"

"Hear them out dear," Mr. Weasley told her. She sighed relenting.

"The best way for them to improve is to practice," Remus told her seriously. "And we talked to Dumbledore recently, he thinks it's smart. Harry's already been working on defense skill and I wouldn't be surprised if Hermione and Ron were too. I think it's best we let them practice with what's happening."

"And Moony and I are happy to show them what we can," Sirius agreed.

"But they're children! They shouldn't need to fight," Mrs. Weasley argued.

"There is a murderer after them," Dr. Granger said softly. "I'd like Hermione to know what she can."

"He's right," Mr. Weasley told his wife. "Ron should know this. Especially after what he, Harry and Hermione have gotten into in school already. They need the skills."

"From what I've seen and heard they mostly already have them," Remus said. "I don't believe we'll be doing much. Those three are smart. And determined. We'll barely be teaching them much."

"We'd appreciate all the same," Dr. Granger (Hermione's mother) said.

Molly Weasley sighed. "I suppose it's good for them. If it keeps them out of the danger and they don't go looking to fight either then it's alright. But I don't want them doing anything dangerous! They're children. I'm not sure who gives me more to worry about them. Or Fred and George."

"We could teach them too," Sirius suddenly offered. "Them and Ginny. From what Harry's said their last two defense teacher's haven't been very good. They're all smart kids and it's good for them to know."

"But Ginny—"

"Thank you Sirius," Mr. Weasley interrupted ignoring his wife's glare. "We'd appreciate it."

"It's no problem."

"Nothing to dangerous though," Mrs. Weasley said once again softly as the conversation started to go elsewhere.

"Do you even know how dangerous that is?" Hermione whispered harshly at Harry.

"Of course I do. And it'll be hard. But my father and Sirius did it. Even the rat did."

"But—" Hermione said.

"We can do it Hermione," Ron insisted to her. "I think Harry's bloody brilliant for thinking of it."

"It has it's advantages. More than those we'll need if Wormtail comes after us again," Harry pointed out.

Hermione thought then huffed for a moment. "Fine. But only so I can make sure the two of you and Neville do it right. You'll need my help. It's a lot of work. And dangerous if we do it wrong. It'll take a long time too. I'll have to adjust the lesson plans we already had for ourselves this year."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances as she went on but grinned. With Hermione on board there was no way they would fail at this now. And downstairs the adults still had no clue the kids had plans of their own.

 **AN: What are they planning? Any idea?**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43:**

The rest of their vacation was a whirlwind. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent a good part of their time working on plans, only after Hermione stood over Ron to make sure he finished his homework. Days were spent playing games, outside on broomsticks, helping around the house and with lessons from Sirius and Remus.

All of the kids loved being able to do magic during the summer. All except Percy, who stayed in his room most of the time not engaging with the rest of his siblings, took lessons from Sirius and Remus. He barely came out except for meals. They were learning as much as possible from Remus and Sirius. Harry, with the most experience by now was the best of them. Hermione got the grasp of the spells easiest though and after Harry, Ginny's packed the most powerful blast.

Her brothers weren't to be shown up though. Fred and George became increasingly creative in spell usage and even started to use little tricks to win duels. Ron had shown a surprising amount of determination using what he'd learnt from lots of chess games to put his strategy into his dueling.

With all the lessons and games Harry, Hermione and the younger four Weasley siblings got closer and closer. Ginny had even started to get more comfortable with Harry, so much that she was back on the level with him she had been before the Chamber, still shy but not so much she looked like she was going to flee every time they met eyes.

As for their parents, the Drs. Granger, Sirius and Mr. Weasley attended work everyday leaving Remus and Mrs. Weasley to watch the kids. The rest of them stayed in the house except for the few days or weekends it was deemed safe to leave.

Besides the house residents only a few people were allowed to come and go from Grimmauld place. Dumbledore and some of the other Hogwarts professors for one, Sirius's cousin Andromeda and her husband a stopped by several times too. On one special day Neville Longbottom had come too.

Harry had never thought anything could beat last years birthday. He was wrong. This year, though he wasn't celebrating at Hogwarts, he was celebrating with his whole family and all his friends. Most important of all this year he wasn't just celebrating with Remus but Sirius as well.

He'd woken up to a special breakfast with all his favorite foods. The rest of the day he realized every meal had his favorite things to eat, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley who also baked him a giant cake, a Gryffindor lion. After lunch guests had started to arrive, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid and Neville all had come.

Presents were stacked in front of Harry. From Ron he'd gotten a sneakascope from Egypt and Fred and George had been happy to tell that they knew it worked because of the beetles they'd put in their eldest brother's soup. Mr and Mrs. Weasley got him some sweets and together with Fred and George and some magic Ginny had made a magical birthday card that moved. Drawn on it were all the residents of Grimmauld place hugging Harry.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger had gotten him some new muggle books. Then Hermione had amazed everyone by not giving him a book but a Quidditch Broom kit. Harry thought it one of the best presents he'd ever gotten. Neville had gotten him a poster to put up in the dorms and found some old photos of them as babies with their parents.

Hagrid had brought out a book for Harry suprising him. Then it started to hiss and bite. No one was as surprised anymore.

"Here. You just stroke it's spine," Hagrid explained doing so. "You'll need it this year."

"Thanks," Harry said trying not to show his confusion.

McGonagall had given him new quidditch goggles enchanted to keep the rain out and to help his eyesight so he wouldn't need his glasses. Dumbledore gave him some more muggle candies and a box of bertie flavor beans with a wink. Harry had to hold back a laugh at that.

His presents from Remus and Sirius were his favorites. A promise to take him, Hermione, Ron and Neville to a quidditch game in two weeks, new books with spells for deulling, a wand holster and pranks supplies. He'd also found something on his bed that morning, four stuffed animals with a note they had been his when he was little, a lion, stag, dog and wolf.

Harry had never felt happier than he had that summer. Two weeks before summer ended it was decided it was safe enough to go out again. The Drs. Granger had taken out everyone to see a movie already once but this time it was just Hermione, Ron and Harry. As they were all thirteen they were allowed to go see a PG13 movie called Jurrassic Park.

Harry and Hermione had both known what dinosaurs were and explained to Ron. Harry especially knew a surprising amount, he'd found dinosaurs fascinating when he was a kid in the muggle world. Once Ron had understood what a dinosaur was ('so a dragon that doesn't breath fire then!') they'd gone to watch the movie.

"Why don't we have these?" Ron asked as they came out of the movie. "You have you tevivivisions and movies. Why don't we?"

"I don't know. WIzarding movies would be cool," Harry agreed.

"Muggles do a pretty good job without it. All of that special effects, the dinosaurs were very realistic," Hermione stated then shivered. "So much it was a little scary."

"It wasn't real though," Harry reminded her. He knew they were all in agreement that was the reason the movie was fun. They'd had enough real scares, more than most people.

"How do they do that then?" Ron asked. "I mean they can't transfigure anything like us. It looked real."

"It's a lot of art and computer generation."

Ron gaped at Hermione's answer. "Coputers do that?"

"Special kinds. And you have to know how to do it."

"Merlin's beard. That's crazy. I didn't realize muggles were so good at all this."

"I mean the last one we saw didn't have any special affects or anything. I should take you to see a cartoon sometime," Hermione mused.

" A what?"

"Moving drawings. The Dursleys didn't let me watch them but they played them in school sometimes," Harry said. "We really do need to figure out how to make wizard movies."

"It's interesting. You'd think magic advances you all," Hermione's father said.

"It would but from what I hear old purebloods refuse to learn anything from muggles. The stuff that is used is implemented by muggleborns," Hermione told him. "I'll lend you my copy of a history of magic. There's a good explanation in there."

Ron's stomach grumbled. "This is interesting and all but can we get some food?"

"You just had all that popcorn!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "How are you hungry?"

"It's fine. We should go eat. There's a place nearby," her mother said.

Soon enough the Grangers, Ron and Harry were eating in a restraunt. It was a good meal and though Mrs. Weasley's food was great it was nice to back out of the house. By the time they reached dessert all of them were fairly stuffed except Ron still Harry and Hermione's father agreed they could probably make some room for dessert.

They were just eating their first bites there was a yell. "You!"

Standing with a glass of wine was a slightly tipsy woman. She was very large and fat with a big beefy face and a slight mustache over her trembling which contrasted with the color of her face now a shade similar to her wine, a mix of red and purple.

Harry had turned an opposite color, very pale but he too was shaking. Hermione's mother frowned and asked him gently. "Do you know this woman?"

Harry didn't get a chance to answer. The woman was still yelling at them. "How dare a freak like you show your face in a place like this! You've ruined my brother's life! He and Petunia were too nice taking you in, should have dumped you in the orphanage, when they told me you were at St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys I was happy to hear it. I always thought you could use the cane."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ron demanded.

"This freak here got my brother and his wife arrested! And they wouldn't even let me take poor Dudders to live with me. Vernon will be in prison for several more years and Petunia has one more to go!"

"Wait, is she talking about your Aunt and Uncle?" Hermione asked. "Harry, I thought you just left!"

"He left and the neighbours called the police!" Marge yelled. "Should have called the police on him!"

Ron opened his mouth to yell back to her but she was still going.

"I always knew there was something rotten about you. It's like with my dogs, if there's something wrong with the b***h there's something wrong with the pups. Mean, runty, underbred. I drown pups like that. All breeding and your mother was a bad egg. Even in a good family like Petunia's."

The glass that Marge was holding cracked. She looked at it surprised but the rest of the table turned to Harry. He was red now too, trembling and holding a deep breath. The adults exchanged glances.

"We'll get the check," Hermione's mother ordered quietly so Marge didn't hear. "You kids go wait outside."

Hermione nodded. Harry shook as he stood and Ron wrapped an arm around him leading him out. A staff member had pulled Marge over and was arguing with her as they left. They stood outside the restaurant waiting.

Finally Hermione broke the silence. "Harry who was that?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Aunt Marge."

"Aunt? I thought the only Aunt was your mom's sister."

"She's not actually related to me. I just had to call her that. Not sure she likes that title either. But she's Uncle Vernon's sister."

"She's awful," Hermione said.

"That wasn't too bad. She used to hit me with her cane at Dudley's parties so I couldn't beat him at games. Her dog Ripper used to chase me and I had to climb up trees and not come down till she called him away late at night."

"I'll show her!" Ron yelled pulling out his wand. He started to march toward the door when Hermione caught his arm.

"Ron, no! She's a muggle. You can't! Mom and dad will be finished soon. And we can go back. Harry will never have to see her again." Just then the door opened with a chime and Hermione sighed. "See, that's them now!"

But the raised voices that followed showed it wasn't. "Ma'am you need to leave."

"How dare you! It's not my fault! It was that boys! He's a criminal! A freak!"

"Goodbye ma'am."

Marge Dursley roared in frustration and turned to see Harry, Hermione and Ron standing. "So ruining my brother's life wasn't enough, was it?"

"I didn't know that they…."

"Didn't know, did you? I reckon you were the one to call the sheriff. You should be grateful after all they did for you!"

"The Dursley's didn't do anything for Harry," Hermione told her standing next to her friend as Ron moved in front of them protectively.

"He lived in a cupboard! A cupboard!"

"He had a roof over his head. Petunia was kind to take him when he was left on that doorstep. But that's what happens when a woman runs off with a wastrel and has a child. The result is a freak, I bet your friends don't really know how horrible you are."

Harry clenched his fists.

"You're horrible!" Hermione yelled.

"Leave him alone. Harry's done nothing to you. You're an old shrew woman, if that's what you even are. You look more like a troll," Ron said.

Marge shook her head. "So you don't know. This boy here? He'll end up like his father. He's already a criminal and soon he'll be an unemployed drunkard."

"He was not," Harry said speaking for the first time since Marge had started to insult him again.

"Really boy? Proud of your parents, getting themselves killed in a car crash like the no-account, good-for-nothing, drunk scroungers they were."

"Harry's parents were good people," Hermione told her. "And so is he!"

"They didn't die in a car crash," Harry said stepping forward shoulder to shoulder with Ron.

"They did you nasty little ungrateful liar, leaving you to ruin the lives of your hard working relatives. I warned them. Just like your parents. Scum. Criminal tra—"

The street was empty and as Marge stopped talking silence reigned. She looked as if she was holding her breath, swelling with anger. But it didn't stop. Harry was red, clenching his fists.

Hermione gasped as Marge swelled more, her pig eyes bulging and her mouth stretching so much she couldn't speak. Then buttons burst off her dress and pinged off the door of the resteraunt as Hermione's parents came out. They gaped as Marge rose like a balloon, her stomach erupting from her waist and her fingers becoming as large and round as baguettes.

"Harry," Hermione said then realized his wand was still in his pocket. He was only glaring at the woman with clenched fists.

Marge floated off the floor like a buoy, making popping noises as she floated away. No one else seemed to see or even exited the resteraunt. The three children and adults watched amazed as she drifted off.

They all looked back at Harry and Ron's anger melted into a smile. "That was brilliant!"

"She deserved it," Harry said with finality.

"She did," Hermione agreed, "but the ministry—"

"I think this is a talk better left till we get home," her mother interrupted. "Hopefully none of us will ever have to see that woman again."

They'd walked home in silence, Harry shrugging off any attempts from his friends to comfort him. He'd walked straight into Grimmauld Place and up the stairs slamming the door to his room. Ron started up the stairs but Hermione held him back.

"I take it Harry didn't enjoy the movie?" Sirius said good naturedly as he came in.

"It wasn't the movie," Ron said. "It was that bloody awful woman."

"Language Ron," Mr. Weasley warned.

"I'm afraid your son is quite apt in his description here. And we didn't even see it all," Hermione's father explained. "But is there someone we could call to take care of magic with muggles? Like you Mr. Weasley?"

Remus frowned. "What exactly happened?"

"Have you ever heard of Marge Dursley?" Hermione asked.

Sirius growled at just the last name. Remus put his hand on his arm. "I think we'd better sit down."

Hermione and Ron recounted the story for his parents, Sirius and Remus. At the end Sirius was pacing angrily. Remus was looking pale and Mrs. Weasley was all teary.

"Oh, that poor boy!"

"She deserved it," Sirius said angrily. "Like the Dursley's deserved jail. I'm glad they ended up there, though Azkaban might be better."

"Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"It's all right for him to be upset Molly. And for Harry too. Though I should really get to the ministry to explain the situation," Mr. Weasley said getting up.

"Will Harry be in trouble?" Hermione asked as the door closed.

"No. I'll go floo Dumbledore so he can help," Remus assured her. Then he frowned. "You said Harry wasn't holding his wand? I've never heard of accidental magic like this."

"It was in his pocket," Ron agreed. "Why?"

"Not important," Remus told him.

"And Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Let's go," Ron told her getting up.

"I think it's better we all let him take a breath right now," Hermione's mother said.

Sirius stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Not you Sirius. Harry could use you now I believe," Remus said. "I'll come up too soon. Hermione, Ron, I know you want to help but just let us take care of Harry right now."

"I'll go tell Percy," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "He'll have to share with you tonight."

"But—"

"Come on Ron," Remus told him. "You can help me explain to Dumbledore what happened. Though I might not be able to let you stay for the whole conversation."

Ron sighed but agreed. He left with Remus. Mrs. Weasley got up too. "I'll go tell Percy."

"And I'll go talk with Harry," Sirius said getting up as well.

Hermione was left with her parents and burst into tears falling into her mother's arms. "How could someone be so awful and cruel? Harry didn't deserve that! He doesn't deserve any of the things that have happened to him!"

"No," agreed Dr. Granger. "He doesn't."

Sirius opened the door to Harry's room to see the room was a mess. Harry was on the bed holding a book. As Sirius sat next to him, he could tell Harry was crying over the old photo album of his family's pictures.

"She was wrong."

"She was," Sirius agreed.

"I've seen it. I remember. They were good."

"They were. Your mother and father were great people. James didn't work but he had enough money to support you and used all his time on the war effort. Your mother spent all her time with you once you were born but before that she fought too,, brewed potions and helped heal."

"I remember. Until last year I didn't have a lot of good dreams but now I have them almost every night, the memories. My only good dreams before were thinking someone take me from the Dursleys. Someone wanted me."

"We all want you Harry. You're loved," Sirius said hugging him close. "She was wrong about you and your parents."

Harry looked back at the picture and leaned into Sirius crying until he fell asleep. Sirius took off his glasses and pushed back his hair kissing Harry's forehead as he tucked him in before putting the album and Harry's glasses on the nightstand. He then got up gently closing the door to find Remus.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44:**

The last weeks of summer came fast. Summer assignments were completed in a rush by those that hadn't yet (Mostly the twins.) School things were assembled and during the last three days a lazy presence filled the air.

There wasn't much to do to get ready for school this year. Sirius had gone to Diagon Alley to get Harry and Hermione's stuff as the Weasleys had gone earlier that summer to replace Ron's wand. They stuffed their trunks with robes, supplies for things from pranking to potions, and books. With all the new subjects they were learning (mostly Hermione) their trunks should have been heavy but were thankfully much lighter than last year without all of Lockhart's books which had been burnt or sold. Harry and Ron credited that to whoever their new defense teacher would be. Even if this one tried to hurt Harry again he wouldn't be giving them that much to read.

One night as Remus and Sirius listened to the boys and Hermione discuss this the animagus sighed. "You know you need to tell them."

"I will."

"Good because they can't just arrive and see you're already on the train. Dumbledore gave you the job almost a month ago. I know you're scared about what the kids will think but trust me. Don't be."

"I'll talk to them all after dinner," Remus said looking at the kids who had now pulled Fred, George and Ginny into an argument about classes, teachers and favorite Hogwarts lessons and moments. Admittedly the incoming third years had a little more color to their stories but that's what almost getting killed every year would do to you.

"Molly I know you usually like to have the kids help clean up but I need to talk to all of them," Remus said a few hours later as they finished dinner.

"Yes," Molly smiled. "Of course."

"I meant you as well Percy," Remus said as the oldest present Weasley child got up to go back to his room.

"What? Oh. Yes, alright. I just have a letter to finish to Penelope. And some head boy things to review."

Remus ignored the Twins exchanging glances and Sirius chuckling behind him. Percy took the head boy thing too seriously. James had done almost nothing to prepare and had been one of the best head boys. Though that might also have been Lily's influence.

"I heard you all talking earlier about your new defense teacher. I know you were a bit worried after the previous two."

"Yeah." Harry's agreement was too easy for Remus's liking but he could t help but be proud at how fast the boy picked things up. "Why? Do you know something?"

"You know Sirius and I have met with Dumbledore several times. Mostly about finding Peter. In one of these conversations Dumbledore suggested he'd like to have the help of someone who knew Peter and what he could do to keep an eye on the school and especially you three." He said the last part with a pointed glance at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"We can take care of ourselves," Ron protested.

"It's just a safety precaution. Either way Dumbledore had a position to fill and it killed two birds with one stone when he asked me to be your defense teacher."

Seven pairs of eyes widened and stared and him in surprise. Then grins grew on the faces of five of those though Ginny was smiling just not as widely.

"You said yes right?" Ron demanded.

"Oh Remus! This is so exciting! I've already learnt so much from you!" Hermione told him.

"Think of all the stuff he can let us get away with."

"It'll be great! We'll have no issues with OWLs and pranks!"

Remus smiled at all their reactions but it was Harry's he wanted to see most. Harry just nodded at him as their eyes met carrying all the happiness with the arrangement he could show.

"To answer Ron's question of course I agreed" Remus interrupted after a moment. "But that also means there will be rules. I'm not just going to be Harry's Uncle or the person you all lived with this summer I'll be your professor."

"Of course sir,", Percy said snapping to attention. His gaze turned to his younger brothers. "We'll make sure to all follow them."

George gasped dramatically. "Really Percy!"

"Do you think we'd dare break the rules of our dear professor here!"

"We're perfect angels after all. Broken very few school rules."

"Well less than these three after all," Fred finished gesturing to Harry, Ron and Hermione sending Ginny into a fit of giggles.

"Well then, I'm glad to hear that. And I know you're all capable of following these rules. You did very good with the ones we've established here this summer. I'd like to think this will be very much the same."

The children didn't reply just listened. Remus couldn't explain the feeling he had seeing that they respected him so much and were willing to listen to his rules and accept him so easily as their teacher.

"First things we talked about before. Don't go anywhere alone, even in the castle. You also can't talk about using your wands over this summer and learning. You aren't of age after all. No one knows we were here or all together. All of the things we've already talked about are still in place."

"What else?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Because you all practiced with me this summer some classes may seem repetitive to you. You're still going to listen and participate. Also it's still class so I'm a professor and I won't be playing favorites. I'll be judging everyone by the same system."

"That's fair."

"You could have a little favoritism," Ron wheedled. "Snape does it all the time."

"Professor Snape will teach as he wants and I'll teach as I want," Remus replied. "Which brings me to the next thing. None of you are supposed to know me. You didn't live with me. We've never met. I'm just your professor. Even you Harry."

"Why?"

"Because then it will seem like I really am playing favorites. Dumbledore wants the students to be able to trust me. Which also means none of them can know I'm a werewolf."

"Why shouldn't they trust you because you're a werewolf?" Harry demanded.

"Prejudcies like that are all over the wizarding world," Fred explained.

"We believed it ourselves a while ago."

"Until we met you of course."

"Thank you," Remus told them sincerely before looking back at Harry. "The twins are right. Parents will get mad, kids will be scared and I won't be able to protect any of you."

"It's not fair though! We shouldn't have to stay separate a whole year because of the other kids."

"You won't have too. The other staff know about my relationship with you kids. When there's no one else around we'll be fine. And it won't seem to strange if I do talk to you. It's known I was in your parents class."

Harry nodded. That made more sense.

Remus continued. "I'll be teaching but I'll also be protecting you. There will also be aurors in and out of the castle several times this year. But I start on the train. I'm going to arrive before you guys. You'll find the carriage I'm in and sit in it. Do you understand?"

Six of the children nodded. Percy coughed. "Mr. Lupin, I mean Professor Lupin sir…"

"You can do your head boy duties on the train. You're of age aren't you? I know you'll be able to take care of yourself. As head boy us staff are trusting you to help us with this and to keep your brother, sister, Hermione and Harry safe. You two are less likely to be in danger as you didn't participate in catching Pettigrew but he might still come after you," Remus told the twins.

"We'll see what's going on."

"And how much room there is in the carriage."

"For now let Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione sit there."

"And Neville," Hermione reminded them.

"Yes. Neville can now too. Though you'll have to tell him on the train the rules about knowing me."

"Then we're going back to Hogwarts," Harry grinned.

"We're going back to school," Ron groaned.

"Come on Ron. This year will be cool," Hermione told him excitedly.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45:**

The last morning they all woke early. Remus was already by the door, dressed in his shaggy robes and looking at all of them when they came down. Harry frowned at his state of clothes. When the plan had been explained he hadn't realized it would be the day after the full moon. During a day like this one Remus was always tired and needed rest. How could he do that on the train?

Remus noticed Harry eyeing him. He smiled though weakly. "Are you already?"

"Mrs. Weasley made sure we're all packed up. And there's food," he said simply. Then he looked at the trunks. "You have to go already?"

"In a few minutes."

"I guess I'll see you soon then," Harry said. He noticed his other friends watching warily nearby.

"It won't be the same though," Remus said. "So I'd still like a goodbye."

Harry embraced him burying his head into Remus's chest. "Bye Uncle Moony. I'll see you soon."

Remus said a few other things to the adults, mostly promising to watch the kids, and Sirius gave him one more hug. Remus clapped him on the back. Sirius sighed. "I wish I could come too."

"I know."

"Especially on the night after the full moon."

"I'll be fine Sirius."

"Just sleep on the train. You'll be woken if something happens."

"I will. Relax Padfoot. We'll see each other. I'm sure you'll have some shifts in Hogsmeade and I'll have time off," Remus promised. "And we'll both see Harry."

"I still haven't given him the mirror."

"Just do it before he leaves."

"Look after him. Okay Moony?"

"Look after yourself," Remus said with one more hug. He looked back at Harry and waved at the kids and the Weasleys and Grangers and then walked out the door.

Then Mrs. Weasley called them all to eat a rushed breakfast before they stuffed the last stuff into their trunks and Hedwig and Hermes were put in their cages. Crookshanks was stuffed in a basket with some protest and finally they were ready to go.

They were put in three cars sent by the Ministry of Magic and driven to Kings Cross. There were only twenty minutes left when they were unloaded by the ministry drivers andtheir stuff was put on trolley's. Sirius looked around and nodded. "In pairs?"

Mr. Weasley hummed in agreement. Sirius pulled Harry forward and leaned against the barrier and Harry did the same. Both fell through and walked away. Seconds later Mr. Weasley appeared with Percy who immediately spotted his girlfriend and walked away. Once Hermione's parents came through together, then the twins, Hermione and Ron and finally Mrs. Weasley and Ginny they walked to the predetermined carriage with their trunks.

Once loaded they went back out to say goodbye. Hermione hugged and kissed her parents and thanked Sirius again. Mrs. Weasley gave all the children large hugs and told them to be safe and gave an extra stern look to the twins telling them not to get in trouble.

"Do take care. And I've made you all sandwiches. Not corned beef, Ron."

Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand and he said a polite goodbye to the Grangers too. Sirius gave the twins high fives and gave Ginny, Ron and Hermione bear hugs before turning to Harry.

"Come here for a minute."

Harry looked at him confused but listened.

"First I have a gift for you," Sirius said pulling something out of his pocket. It was a package the size of a book, very badly wrapped. "It's a two-way mirror. Just say my name into it. I used to use it with your father when we were in different detentions."

Harry nodded. "I've seen it. In a dream."

"Good. If you need me you use it."

"Got it."

"Another thing Harry, after the last few years you don't get to be a hero this time. You here me, don't try and be one."

"I'm not trying to be a hero. I'm not."

"It's okay if you're scared."

"But I'm not.."

"I am though. I'm scared for you, for all of us," Sirius said honestly. "And I know you're brave and you're smart and you can take care of yourself but –"

"Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Hurry up, it's about to leave!"

"He's coming Molly," Sirius yelled back before turning back to Harry. "I know I'm about to seem like a hypocrite but you need to give me your word—"

" _That's I'll be_ _a good boy and stay in the castle?"_

"No. You wouldn't be James's son and most importantly Harry if you did. I want you to promise you won't go after Peter. Not again."

Harry stared. "I didn't go after him."

Sirius gave him a look. "Just promise me. Whatever happens."

"Quickly, Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"I promise," Harry said.

Sirius nodded and pulled Harry into a hug. "Love you kiddo."

"I love you too Sirius."

"Promise to write Prongslet. And take care."

"I will."

With that Harry gave Sirius one more hug and ran to the train and compartment door. They leaned out the window and waved goodbye until the train turned out of the station blocking out the waving adults.

Finally they sat down in the empty compartment at the end of the train where Remus was. He was sleeping in the compartment.

"Why'd Sirius pull you aside?" Hermione asked as they sat down.

"To tell me I shouldn't go after Pettigrew. Not that I was planning on it. And to give me this," Harry said as he pulled out the mirror.

"What is it?"

"Two-way mirror. I say his name and he hears me. Used to be my dad's," Harry grinned.

"That's awesome."

"Do you mind if I see?" Hermione said looking as Harry opened it.

"Sure. Though we probably shouldn't say his name if we don't want to use it."

Hermione grabbed the mirror and turned it over. "Interesting. I wonder if it's under a protean charm."

"What's that?" asked a familiar voice.

"Neville!"

Ron scooted over closer to Hermione to make room. Hermione shushed him. "Remus is sleeping."

"Professor Lupin now right?" Neville asked. "I couldn't believe it when I got your letter."

"Yeah."

"Has he been sleeping long?" Neville said as he sat down.

"It was the full moon last night. He's always tired after."

Neville nodded. "I guess you being back here with him is why it took forever for me to find you. Ginny had to tell me where you were."

"She alright?"

"With Colin and some other friend of hers," Neville said. "A ravenclaw."

Ron nodded. The others exchanged glances. They all knew Ginny had issues making friends last year with the chamber. All the first years had a few issues with it. But at least she had Colin who had a similar problem.

"How's the rest of your summer been?" Hermione asked him.

"Good. Gran took me to visit some friends of hers somewhere. And I got some cool stuff for my birthday. That's when I finally convinced her to let me visit Hogesmeade. Or after we had our party," Neville said gesturing to Harry. "She was scared with Pettigrew on the loose and didn't want me going. I think knowing Remus would be there and there's aurors around helped."

"I'm excited about Hogsmeade. I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain."

"Yeah, I think it is. But I just want to go to get inside Honeydukes."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"A sweetshop. Where they have everything."

"It's good," Harry agreed. "Dumbledore usually has some stuff. Though he likes Muggle candy too. A lot."

"Have you been to Hogesmeade?" Neville asked.

"Just walked through."

"But it's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione said. "In _Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the in was headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most haunted building in Britain."_

"That was Remus though," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah. The passage under the willow goes there. The other into Hogesmeade is into Honeydukes I think. I've never used it."

"I'm so excited to go there," Ron said. "They've got sugar quills we can suck on in class, pepper imps which make your mouth feel on fire, _and massive sherbert balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them."_

"And the founder was a Hufflepuff, he founded it when there was still wizards running from muggles. He was on the run himself." Hermione continued as Ron listed more candies at the same time. Harry and Neville exchanged glances.

"I think it will be nice to get out of school and explore Hogsmeade, don't you?" Neville asked him ignoring their other two friends as Harry rolled his eyes once more.

"I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I can only go if they think it's safe. We all can," Harry said. "So that means we might not be able to."

Ron finally stopped listing sweets. "So we can just use the passage then."

"Ron!" Hermione said looking horrified. "Pettigrew knows about the passages. And it's to keep us safe. If we do go they'll have aurors watching. From far away though. And we've got Crookshanks."

She fumbled with Crookshanks baskets straps. Ron yelped. "Don't let that thing out."

Crookshanks stretched and yawned launching a Ron and the sandwich at his side. He swatted the cat. "Leave my food alone."

"Crookshanks!" Hermeione yelped. "Ron, don't hurt him."

Ron opened his mouth when Remus turned his head. Harry glared at them both and put his finger to his mouth. Both nodded. Hermione picked Crookshanks up and looked at Ron. "Sorry about your lunch. I'll give you mine or we can get something from the cart."

"Thanks."

" _Should we wake him up?"_ Ron asked. _"_ He hasn't eaten since breakfast and I doubt he had much then. He could probably use some food."

"No. Leave him be," Harry said as the trolley approach. "I'll get him some chocolate though, but he probably already has some stuffed in his pockets or trunk."

Ron snorted as he helped himself to some of the food Hermione passed him from the trolley. Soon there were empty wrappers all over between them. Ron pulled out his wizard's chess to play with Neville. Hermione pulled out a book and Harry pulled out the quidditch kit Hermione had given him for his birthday.

They enjoyed themselves for a few hours until Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle appeared at the compartment door. Malfoy was squeezed between them. "Look, it's Potty and the Weasel. With their dirty mudblood and useless squib friend."

"Take that back," Ron snarled.

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Malfoy looked down at Ron. " _I heard your_ _father finally got his hands on some gold this summer. Did your mother die of shock?"_

Ron stood up and knocked Crookshanks basket to the floor. Remus snorted and Malfoy noticed him taking a step back. Harry grinned also standing in Ron, Hermione and Neville's defense. Malfoy didn't get to say that stuff about his friends.

"New teacher," Neville said nonchalantly. Harry held back a snicker unbelieving how well their friend had played that off.

" _What were you saying Malfoy_?" Harry asked.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and told Crabbe and Goyle to come on. Harry and Ron sat back down. Ron looked around. " _I'm not taking any crap from Malfoy this year. I mean it._ If he takes one more crack about my family or even insults any of you, I'm going to get hold of his head and—"

Ron gestured violently. Hermione hissed at him looking at Remus. "You want your mother to hear about that?"

Ron looked at Remus warily but he was still asleep. Harry grinned. "He'll be happy to hear he was helpful."

Hermione giggled as Ron snorted. "Sirius will find it even funnier."

"It was great. Malfoy won't bother us again this train ride."

"He won't bother us again the rest of the year," Ron decided. "Remus can just give him detention all the time."

"Then he'd just be like Snape," Harry said. "He wouldn't do that."

"He could though."

"But he won't," Hermione said promptly.

Her and Ron got in another argument as Harry looked at Neville who just looked back. "So, Remus is going to be defense teacher. That mean you learn anything else good this summer?"

"Yeah. All of us. We'll make sure you get caught up."

"It's been easier with the new wand," Neville said. "Better."

"Same for Ron."

"So what kind of spells did you learn?"

The boys continued in discussion and the next few hours passed easily between all of them. It was still pouring and as they headed north the rain got harder. Finally the lanterns flickered on as the sky and train darkened.

No one bothered them and nothing eventful happened. Remus didn't wake the entire time. Ron leaned past him to look out the dark window and frowned. " _We must be nearly there."_

As soon as he finished speaking the train started to slow. Ron grinned. _"Great. I'm starving. I want to get to the feast."_

He was standing to try and get a good peak now. Hermione was the one frowning now. " _We can't be there yet."_

 _"So why're we stopping?"_ Neville asked nervously.

The train slowed more and more. The noises of the engines and pistons stopped making the rain seem louder. Harry stood to look into the corridor. All the other compartments had heads sticking out too. Ron joined him a second later just as the train jolted to a stop and then suddenly all the lamps went out leaving them in darkness.

" _What's going on?"_ Ron asked as he stepped back.

Hermione yelped. _"Ow! Ron, that was my foot."_

Harry felt his way back to his seat. _"Do you think we've broken down? Should we wake Uncle Moony?"_

"Dunno," Neville said nervously.

Ron rubbed the window and tried to peek out. _"There's something moving out there. I think people are coming aboard."_

" _I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on."_

Hermione got up and moved past Harry. "Wait, we should wake Remus."

She opened the compartment door. There was a thud and two squeals. _"Who's that?"_

 _"Who's that?"_

 _"Ginny?"_

 _"Hermione?"_

 _"What are you doing?"_

"The train went black and I knew if something was wrong I should come to you. That was the plan, right?"

"Do you know what's happening?"

"No. Come in and sit down."

She tried to sit and Harry made a noise of protest. " _Not here! I'm here!"_

Neville cried out too and finally Remus's voice interrupted. _"Quiet!"_

Remus put his hand out which was filled with flames. Harry saw Hermione eye them curiously it seemed she was resolved to find out how to make them, though he was sure the blue flames she used to set Snape on fire were bad enough. Remus looked weary under the flames light but his eyes were alert.

"Stay here."

He moved forward to open the compartment door but before he could a cloaked figured opened it. A scabbed yet slimy grayish hand was reaching out from under it before withdrawing. There was a hiss. Harry shivered and took a breath trying to get the cold out of his skin and his chest.

His eyes rolled back as he fell back like he was being dragged down by the cold and terrified, pleading screams echoed through his ears as he hit the floor.

Remus stepped forward over Harry though his eyes flickered with concern. 'None of us is hiding Peter Pettigrew under our cloaks. Go."

The figure didn't move and with a point of his wand and a mutter a small silver mist shot at the creature. It glided away.

Remus surveyed the kids. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Harry told us not too. Then the train was stopping and it was dark."

"And when that happens you wake me," Remus interrupted. "Try and wake Harry. I have something that should help all of us feel better."

Hermione knelt over Harry with Ron. She slapped at his face a little. Ron looked at her.

"Honestly. It's the only way to wake the two of you." When she had finished rolling her eyes she turned back to Harry. "Harry, Harry! Are you all right?"

"W-what?" Harry said as he opened his eyes. The train was moving again.

Ron pulled him back up to his seat. _"Are you okay?"_

"Yeah." He turned to Remus. _"What happened? Where's that- that thing? Who screamed?"_

" _No one screamed,"_ Ron said.

" _But I heard screaming."_

He was interrupted by a snap of chocolate making them all flinch. Harry smiled just a little. He had been right about Remus having some in his trunk. He handed some to Harry and then everyone else. _"Here. Eat it. It'll help."_

Harry took it and looked up at Remus. " _What was that thing?"_

 _"A dementor_. One of the guards of Azkaban." At that response Harry shivered as Remus put the wrapper in his pocket and looked back at them all. " _Eat. It'll help. I need to speak to the driver_ but then I'll be back and I expect to see it all finished. And no Hermione, I don't think your parents will mind the candy in this case. It'll help."

"That was a dementor?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"What exactly happened?"

"Well that thing, the dementor stood there and looked around and you—you—"

" _I thought you were having a fit or something,"_ Ron said eyeing the chocolate Harry still hadn't touched then his friends face with concern. Not that he hadn't already eaten his chocolate for once.

 _"You sort of went rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching,_ " Neville explained.

 _"And_ Remus walked toward the dementor and pulled out his wand and told it none of us were hiding Pettigrew. When it didn't' leave he muttered something, some spell and there was something silver and it just glided away."

" _It was horrible. Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"_

 _"I felt weird,"_ Ron said as Neville shivered again next to him. He shifted a little and continued uncomfortably. " _Like I'd never be cheerful again…"_

Ginny gave a small sob from where she was huddled. Ron looked to her but Hermione had already put an arm around the younger girl.

Harry was still trying to process what had happened. " _But didn't nay of you- fall off your seats?"_

 _"No. Though Ginny was shaking like mad."_

Remus reentered and looked back down at them. "What had I said about that chocolate? I haven't poisoned it you know."

"No, but you think chocolate fixes everything," Harry said as he took a bite. He was surprised when the warmth spread everywhere around his body. Maybe Remus was right and chocolate fixed everything.

 _"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you all right, Harry?"_

 _"Fine."_

Remus looked at him curiously. "Eat the rest of that chocolate. The dementors shouldn't come back any time soon and you shouldn't see them again soon."

The rest of the ride was quiet with Remus tearing off more chocolate each time one of the kids finished and making sure they were all alright. Ginny and Harry looked especially haunted. Side effects from the Chamber for the second year but for Harry there was so much that screaming could have been. They'd talk again later for now the children were in too much shock.

He looked over at the others and gave Harry a small hug again as they pulled up at Hogsmeade and he got out first. Harry gave him one more grin as they all got off the train. The children would be fine, he assured himself. The dementors were gone and Peter wouldn't be able to get into Hogwarts. He couldn't.


End file.
